Yu-Gi-Oh DA
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: There is a school for Duelist Champions called Duel Academy divided into three ranks: Obelisk for honor students, Ra for students that passed their exams, and Slifer for students with close-to-failing grades. Jaylin Yuki enters the school and discovers legends, danger, and Shadow Games that could end her life. There also seems to be a secret she carries concerning her father.
1. Duelist Champion Jaylin Yuki

**Being that I'm done with my _At-Em-Oh_ series, I probably shouldn't continue another story after this, but... this one kinda follows the same where there might be stories following this one. If I have enough following and a fan base, I will continue on after this. Now, to let you guys know, this DOESN'T take place after _At-Em-Oh_. In fact, you'll see that very soon later on, if I have enough audience to continue this, because this will equal to four books. **

**This will be based off of the anime, compared to _At-Em-Oh_. I apologize to my young readers, but when doing _At-Em-Oh_, I at least had complete scans of the season 0 version and Duelist Kingdom (before I finally found a site where I got the whole bit, besides Yugioh R). Here, I can only get a few chapters. Besides that, I kinda grew up with the anime version, so yeah. Though, I will be more creative with this. I also will have this have the manga flavor, since it is better and not as goofy. I'm also going to change a few things, so it can make more sense and to be a little creative. Review please!**

All the students were gathering up at the Kaiba Dome for their entrance exam to enter Duel Academy, known for its strongest Duel Monsters champions and scholarships. Seto Kaiba had finally decided to create an academy for strong duelists, so that they may be provided with the best education they would need like Math, History, Science and so forth. The school was split into three ranks: the Obelisk Blue students were honor students with superior grades in middle school, the Ra Yellow students were students that passed their entrance exams, and the Slifer Red students were students that had low grades, but their strong dueling skills were enough to keep them in the school as long as their grades don't reach pass expulsion by the first semester.

The kids entering for their entrance exams had to focus on passing, if not, only their dueling skills depended on them staying at the academy or not. At this point, being a strong duelist meant more than just the scholarship, it also meant _staying_ at Duel Academy. It was a school for strong duelist, not weak ones, and everyone knew this.

All the students entered inside just as the last person to arrive zoomed on her bike, almost threw it down, then ran up the stairs panting.

_"Sign me up! I'm... entering... too,"_ said a young girl with sweat on her face, panting heavily.

"Here's your number, Miss," the guy at the registration table replied, giving the girl her number.

_"Thanks!"_

The young girl entered into the Kaiba Dome, still panting heavily and feeling extremely hot from all the peddling she did when riding her bike. She continually cursed herself for oversleeping, especially after Dad told her over and over again that she can NOT be late for this. This was her only moment to enter this academy that her dad paid an arm and a leg for.

The girl caught up with the other students, who were waiting in the hall circling the Kaiba Dome. She sat in one of the seats available outside of the entrance. She rested her arms on her legs, covered by jeans except the knee rip holes. She wore a red midriff, that reached right above her belly button, under a black jean jacket that reached passed her waist, a red sweatband on each wrist that matched the color of her fingernail polish, and a black choker with a glass diamond in the middle. She had brown hair that almost reached passed her shoulders with highlights, smooth and a little puffed from electricity and the running. Under her long bangs were light brown or hazel eyes. Thin glossed lips were noticed, while she was panting.

"Hi," a girl next to the panting girl greeted. "You okay? You look like you were running a marathon."

_"I'm fine... just overslept is all,"_ the panting girl replied, giving out her fun-loving smile before wiping the sweat from under her bangs with her sweat band. _"Name's Jaylin Yuki... You?"_

"Alexis Rhodes," Alexis replied. She wore a white buttoned blouse and a blue skirt with black high heels.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR ROOMS FOR YOUR ENTRANCE EXAMS! NUMBERS 0-100 PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM A, NUMBERS 101-200 PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM B, NUMBERS 201-300 PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM C, AND NUMBERS 301 AND OVER PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM D!" The announcer called.

"Guess that means us," Alexis said as her and Jaylin got up from their seats along with everyone else.

_"Guess so,"_ Jaylin replied with her fun-loving smile as everyone entered into their rooms to take their entrance exam.

After the exams, Jaylin and everyone else had to wait at the auditorium for their numbers to be called to test their dueling. She had to wait as all four sections of the Kaiba Dorm showed the students dueling against the different teachers at Duel Academy. Nobody could see the duels, since each section was covered by curtains surrounding each section. Jaylin sat and waited for her number to be called, which was 410. Being the last to arrive, she was the last to be called.

"I shoulda listened to Dad. I'm such a dumbass!" Jaylin complained, feeling stupid. She heard ringing on her cell phone right after she spoke. She looked at the caller ID, then answered the call. _"Hi Daddy!"_

"Hey there, Princess. Did you make it on time?" Jaylin's father replied.

"Barely. I _totally_ overslept again."

A sigh was heard from the other line, replying,_ "Jaylin, we've been through this before. You can't be getting ready at the __last minute."_

"I know, I'm sorry, Daddy. I promise with sugar on top this will never happen again."

_"... Anyways, what's it look like there?"_

"It's a full crowd, I can tell ya that! We had to be split into four groups when taking the exams."

_"Did you bring your ID and deck?"_

"Yep. Got it right here!" Jaylin replied, getting out her deck filled with Elemental HERO's. "_Damnit,_ I forgot to remodify it!"

_"You'll do fine, Princess. Besides, they score your dueling based on your skill, not whether you win or lose."_

"Yes, but I wanted to show off my Terra Firma!"

A laugh was heard on the other line. Jaylin hearing her father say, _"Oh no, don't wanna forget about _him_."_

"I love Terra Firma. He's my favorite Elemental HERO monster."

_"You can showoff Terra Firma to the class _after_ you pass your exams and make it to the academy. I mean, you're not gonna be at Duel Academy for a week anyways."_

"Yeah... about that..."

_"_You didn't study either_?"_ Her dad asked in a monotone voice.

"Nope."

A sigh was heard before, _"your dueling skills should put you in the school, but after this, I wanna see good grades. You're better than this, Jaylin. Kaiba will _not_ tolerate slackers."_

"I know."

_"Anyways, good luck on your duel."_

"I will, Daddy. Hugs and kisses. Bye!"

_"Bye Princess."_

Jaylin hug up, then blew her bangs into the air, listening for her number. She leaned against her chair and decided to rest her eyes for a while, especially since the auditorium had individual chairs instead of benches. She was tired from having to wake up eight in the morning. She wasn't used to this, even when she did have to wake up earlier when she was in middle school. She almost jumped when she heard her phone ring again. She grabbed for it and answered it.

"Hello?" Jaylin answered.

_"Did you leave your bike unparked!?"_ Her father asked seriously.

"Oops. I'll go-"

_"No, I'll park it. You need to keep track of your stuff or someone's gonna steal them, sweetheart."_

"NUMBER 410 in section 4! NUMBER 410 IN SECTION 4!" The announcer called right when the fourth section showed Jaylin's number.

"Oh, gotta go! My number has just been called," Jaylin said, running on her way to the section in the large Kaiba Dome, covered by a large gray curtain, which read 4. She hung up the phone and crammed it in her pocket before running behind the curtain of section 4.

Jaylin saw the teacher she was going to duel against. He wore a blue Obelisk blue uniform with a light pink ruffled collar, which also showed appeared surrounding his wrists under his blue uniform jacket. There was a rather large duel disk on his arm and his deck stacked in the holder strapped to his chest. His hair was blond and tied in a ponytail, had white skin, and seem to wear purple lipstick.

"Alright, it's test time!" The teacher announced. It took every ounce of strength to prevent Jaylin from laughing at this guy. He looked like some sort of circus clown gone wrong. "So... your name?"

"Jaylin Yuki, sir," Jaylin replied, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughter.

"Well, Jaden Yuki."

"Jay-_lin_. I'm not a boy."

"Right, my apologies. I'm Vellian Crowler, Department Chairman of Techniques at Duel Academy!"

"Department Chair huh? Cool!" Jaylin replied. She held a polite smile, while thinking to herself,_ 'for a second, I thought he was some sort of weird academy mascot, like a majorette or a cheerleader. Man, I wish Dad was here to see _this_.'_ "Say, can I take a picture to send to my parents. They're expecting the best... well my dad anyways. Don't exactly _have_ a mom."

"Of course! Just make it quick, I have a schedule to keep!"

Jaylin took a quick picture of Vellian Crowler and typed a message reading, _"wish u were here. The teach duling me looks wird,"_ then sent it.

"Thanks!" Jaylin thanked, then got out her duel disk. She put her deck into the slot of her duel disk. Crowler turned on his duel disk. "By the way, that's a really cool Duel Disk thing you've got. How do I get one of those?"

"They're actually provided for the teachers. You can have one _after_ you graduate, that is, if you can make it. Your entrance exam is not looking so good. You're going to have to prove yourself to get into the academy."

"I'll do my best Miss Crowler!" Jaylin promised.

"It's _Doctor_ and I'm a guy!"

_"Oh..."_ Jaylin replied, showing blush on her cheeks. "Sorry." She had to focus on the duel or she was going to burst into uncontrollable laughter. She drew five cards, then looked up. "Uh... you wanna go first?"

"No, you can go first."

"Okay," Jaylin replied, drawing her first card. She looked at what was in her hand to decide her first move. "First, I'll summon Avion in defense mode!" A green bird man with angel-like wings appeared on the field with claws on the top of its wrists. He leaned down, arms crossed, in a defense position. "I'll throw one face-down and end my turn. Your turn! _Get your game on!_"

"Get your game on?"

"Oh, I got it from the song _Allstar_! I have it on my iPod!" Jaylin explained with her cute smile.

"Ah, I see," Dr. Crowler replied, drawing his next card. "For my first move, I activate Confiscation. What it does is-"

"Oh, I know what it does. You have to pay 1000 life points to look at my hand and force me to put one of them in my graveyard!"

"Very good. It seems you know the game front and back. Nicely done," Dr. Crowler complimented the girl before she showed her hand. "Ah, I'll send Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

_"Aw man!"_ Jaylin responded, sending her Monster Reborn to the graveyard.

"Next, I lay two cards face-down on the field, but not before I unleash Heavy Storm. You know what this does?"

"Sure do! You sure don't play easy," Jaylin replied, sending her face-down card to the graveyard. "but your cards go to the graveyard too! You should've played Heavy Storm before placing your two face-downs on the field."

"You'd think, except I'm no rookie! I use the effect of the two cards that were destroyed, Statue of the Wicked. You know what that does?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Yep! When destroyed, you can automatically summon a Wicked Token to your side of the field!" Jaylin replied as two golden armored part dragons and part worms appeared on Dr. Crowler's field. She looked up in excitement. "Holy shit, those are some awesome cards and I've seen alot of awesome cards in Daddy's deck!"

"Thank you," Dr. Crowler replied. "Anyways, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" The two Wicked Tokens burned from the field and were replaced with a giant iron robot that was almost ten feet tall, rising over Jaylin. This monster had gears all over its body, while also having a distinct look of the Iron Giant. Jaylin's eyes widened and her smile increased. "Now, I hope you're not too scared of my Ancient Gear Golem."

"Ah, no way! In fact, I feel honored to get to duel against a legendary rare monster I've never heard of before!_ I totally dig this._"

"Well, let's see if you _totally dig_ this. Ancient Gear Golem attack!" Dr. Crowler declared as the gears from Ancient Gear Golem began turning and punched Elemental HERO Avion in the chest before it burst from the field. Jaylin removed her Elemental HERO Avion from her duel disk and placed it in her graveyard. "And, since you've never heard of this card before: due to Golem's special ability, the damage your Avion deals with from my monster becomes piercing damage." Jaylin pressed the damage number on her duel disk, bringing her life points down to 2000.

"Wow, nice hit! I _seriously _wanna go to this school now!" Jaylin said excitedly, drawing her next card. "Hey, wanna see _my_ rare card you probably never heard before? Daddy gave it to me to go with my deck when he retrieved me from the orphanage."

"Sure thing, young scholar."

"Cool!" Jaylin replied excitedly, then placed her card on her duel disk. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, then place one card face-down. What do ya think?"

"A kuriboh with wings? Believe it or not, I _have_ heard of that one. I believe your father won something like that at the Hong Kong Grand Tournament (HKGT) about year 2001?"

"Yep, then he gave it to me!"

"_Interesting._ Now, let's proceed," Dr. Crowler replied, drawing his next card. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack that kuriboh!" Ancient Gear Golem punched Winged Kuriboh and it burst from the field.

"I activate Winged Kuriboh's special ability. On the turn its destroyed, I take no damage and our battle phase ends."

Jaylin put her Winged Kuriboh in the graveyard before Dr. Crowler said, "not bad. I was curious what hidden ability _that_ version of kuriboh had, especially considering a normal one can make any battle damage zero when sent from the hand to the graveyard."

"Yeah. Alot of people sometimes forget that."

"What makes a strong duelist is not by the strength of monsters, but skill. I must say, you're one of the few duelists who knows the game Duel Monsters front and back. You know the monsters without me telling you what they are, not counting my rare card, and you depend on skill than strength."

"Yeah, I also forgot to remodify my deck, which is why I can't really show you my best monsters. But, I can show you the best I've got in _this_ deck," Jaylin smirked, then activated a trap. "I activate my trap card you set off by destroying Winged Kuriboh called Hero Signal to special summon my Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" Jaylin searched through her deck, then placed Elemental HERO Burstinatrix onto the field, a long black-haired monster with red legs and designs on the top like wearing a body tattoo and a golden helmet. "Anyways, my turn!" She drew her next card. "First, I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Avion!" She looked through her graveyard and brought back Elemental HERO Avion. "Now, I play Polymerization to combine my two Elemental HERO's together to bring on one of my best cards I have in this deck, Flame Wingman!" Elemental HERO Avion and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix fused together in the light as Jaylin searched through her extra deck to fuse summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman. Half of the monster's body was red and the other half was green. The red arm had a dragon head as a hand and the green arm had claws. There was one wing on its back and a red and green tail. "What do ya think?"

"Not bad, but I hope you have more planned, because I was expecting a little more out of you."

"You bet there is more to expect. I play Skyscraper!" Jaylin smirked, getting out her field spell card and placing it on the Field Spell Card slot as tall buildings appeared around Jaylin and Dr. Crowler like they were in the middle of New York City. "This raises my Wingman's attack points by 1000, when the monster it attacks has more attack points!" Elemental Flame Wingman's attack points rose to 3100 as it flew down from the tallest building in the field spell and punched Ancient Gear Golem, the pieces of the monster flying everywhere as Dr. Crowler's life points reduced to 2900. "And due to Flame Wingman's special ability, you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points. Sweet huh?"

Dr. Crowler reduced his life points until it reached zero, then applauded, saying, "provo! Even if you lost, you already proven your impressive skills. That's to say compared to your _entrance exam_. You will be joining with the Slifer Red students. While we do look for strong duelists, we also expect _smart_ duelists. You must have your grades up to at least above a 59% by next semester. If you can do that, you can survive this academy for the year. If you wish, you can take part in our study session after school. I won't tolerate slackers or those with low grades. Do we understand each other?"

"I promise with sugar on top I'll do my very best and study hard," Jaylin promised, bowing to Dr. Crowler with respect.

"Good. Anyways, be ready for the plane flight in three months from now. You will be given a plane ticket and school uniform at the front, so make sure you appear with your ID," Dr. Crowler instructed. "Don't be running late this time. You _have_ to arrive early."

"I won't! Thank you so much!" Jaylin thanked.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

Dr. Crowler paused for a while, then sighed before replying, "nothing. I will be expecting you in school."

Jaylin nodded happily before running from the section she dueled Dr. Crowler in, who was looking at her registration form. He sighed, showing a smile, before placing it in his suitcase.


	2. Arrival at Duel Academy

**I decided to change the title of this, since I might make sequels after this one. I still need a high audience, but if that does happen, at least I'll be prepared. This will be when you'll start seeing more of the major differences between the original canon and this one. It will be totally different. Review please!**

Jaylin was sitting inside the city bus, her luggage on the shelf over her. She was waiting for the bus to arrive at the airport where she was to fly to Duel Academy. She was excited to finally enter the school. This would be the first time she would be on her own without her father. This kinda made Jaylin sad, being that she was so close with her father.

Jaylin was the daughter of a Duel Monsters Champion, but she felt she was really the daughter of a strong and noble hero. The truth was, Jaylin was adopted. Her real parents abandoned her as an infant, leaving her at the orphanage and never giving up custody of her. Nobody ever came in those many years to adopt a child, except once when Jaylin was only three-years-old. Many of the orphans were adopted by foreigners often, but custody was already given up by the parents.

One day, _someone_ came to the orphanage, a duel monsters champion, who was 20 years old and in college during the time. Jaylin asked to play Duel Monsters with him right away. He would arrive everyday and play the game. Jaylin instantly knew that she wanted _him_ as her father. The problem was she was still in custody of her parents.

Jaylin had asked her father years later how it all went down, being that she was too young to know what was going on. Her father had to fight in court to gain custody from Jaylin's real parents, who refused to give it up. It was a very close case, but the verdict was finally decided when Jaylin was kidnapped from the orphanage, and then sent to the hospital after being found by her soon-to-be-adopted father with cuts and bruises. Jaylin had been chased by their dog, eventually leading outside and saved by her soon-to-be-adopted father, who was looking for her. Jaylin's real parents were reported for child abuse, then lost custody of Jaylin.

Though, the story never ended there. Jaylin was often babysat by some of her father's friends. She would see her father come home, always excited to see her, but she noticed a few bruises on him. It would only be years later when she would discover that her father was often harassed, because everyone assumed he _kidnapped_ Jaylin from her real parents instead of adopting her. Adoption was often looked down upon in this country, never as exciting and thrilling as in America. Often, families always followed the blood being thicker than water, so if anyone ever adopted, that person would be suspected of doing something evil and Jaylin's new adopted father was no exception.

Still, Jaylin was glad her father adopted her. She was one of the few orphans that had _someone_ to fight for her. By the first day they met, it was love at first sight. He was _Jaylin's Daddy_ and always called him "Daddy" whether they shared blood or not. It was still human blood and _that_ was thicker than water.

The bus stopped and Jaylin looked out the window to see it was Haneda Domestic Airport, the only airport near her district taking Duel Academy students. _This was the place!_ It was huge with glass windows around the top of the main entrance with the title in English letters and Japanese characters. The roof seemed to be making a ramp-like curve, the top of the curve being where the entrance was.

Jaylin got off the bus with her brown suitcase and black duffel bag with white designs. She walked through the entrance with her light green blouse that showed ruffles on the bottom with puffed short sleeves. She also wore dark jeans with a black leather belt that was worn diagonal. Her black high heel shoes clicked along the tiled floor of the airport as she arrived at the lobby where the ticket counters were lined up at the very back.

Jaylin sighed, checking her printed plane ticket her father bought for her. Her plane was to takeoff in about 46 minutes. She had to check in her bags, retrieve her boarding pass, then arrive at her boarding area. She took her luggage, then walked to the Japanese Airlines counter to get her boarding pass and check in her luggage.

The young girl walked through the crowded area with only her boarding pass and small brown purse. She waited in line to be checked by security, then walked through block A to look for her boarding area A12. She finally did arrive there, along with other young students, some old and some young. She smiled and seated herself in one of the chairs to wait for the plane to arrive. She began wondering if she could duel someone until the plane arrived in about 30 minutes.

Jaylin noticed someone sitting next to her with short black hair that reached her shoulders in low, short pigtails with a blue headband, a white buttoned up blouse that was plain and simple, a long blue skirt that reached her ankles, some decorated black and blue flat shoes, clean nails, green eyes, and red lips. Jaylin began wondering what kind of duelist this girl was.

"Hi," Jaylin greeted as the black-haired girl looked to her direction with a simple smile and a nod. "My name is Jaylin Yuki. I guess we're going to be students together."

"Ronda Layo, and, being that this is a flight for only Slifer Red students, I suppose we are," Ronda replied.

"Well, since we're waiting, you wanna duel until our plane arrives. I hate waiting this long."

Ronda laughed, then replied, "sure. Why not?"

The two girls sat on the floor with their legs crossed, getting out their deck, which the girls kept in their purses. They played the table top version of Duel Monsters, since they didn't have any duel disks. From what Jaylin could tell, Ronda used a Fable deck, relying on discarding cards to the graveyard and special summoning them. She seemed very skilled with using this kind of deck, making Jaylin excited to play several more rounds with Ronda until the announcement came for the students to go on aboard the plane.

"Sorry, I guess we can duel again when we get to school I guess," Ronda shrugged.

"Sure. You're _really_ good! I hope we can hang out when we get to the island," Jaylin called out.

"You too!"

Jaylin quickly ran excitedly to the back of the line to give out her boarding pass and board the plane. She stepped inside the airplane, then walked down the narrow walkway to her seat. She sat in seat 22B, which was next to a small blue-haired boy with glasses, who was sitting by the window on 22A. Jaylin smiled and waved to the boy she sat by.

"Hiya. My name's Jaylin Yuki, what's yours?" Jaylin introduced.

"Syrus Truesdale," Syrus replied. He wore a blue suit and red tie, seemingly to look formal on his first day.

"Truesdale? Hey, that's the same last name as the famous champ Zane Truesdale!"

"Yeah... that's my older brother."

"_Get out!_ That's so awesome! You _gotta_ introduce me to him. I'd kill to deck him out one on one," Jaylin spoke hyperactivity. She then rubbed her chin. "I wonder if he'd recognize me. We almost would've gone against each other during the Junior's Grand Pix a few years ago, but I tripped and my nose started bleeding."

"That was _you_!?" Syrus asked with his eyes popping out of his eye sockets.

"Yep. Were you there?"

"Yeah, but... you were... _different..._" Syrus said, his eyes lowering slightly. "WAY different."

Jaylin grasped quickly what Syrus _meant_. During the Junior Grand Pix, Jaylin was only 11 years old. She was an innocent little young duelist with two french braids in a pair of jeans and pink shirt. Now, she was older with two huge knockers where only a 38D sized bra could hold them together. Jaylin couldn't help, but laugh at Syrus' shocking display.

"Is it really _that_ shocking?" Jaylin teased as Syrus blushed cherry red and she burst out laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Oh, it's fine. Don't get yourself tied in a bunch. Relax, enjoy life, and _god damnit,_ why does he have to call when the plane's taking off!?" Jaylin cursed getting out her phone, which was on vibrate, then answering it. "Hi Daddy!"

_"Hey Princess, just wanted to say goodbye before you took off. Glad to see you're not running late or leaving your bike unparked this time,"_ Jaylin's dad replied.

"I did promise I wouldn't oversleep again, didn't I?"

_"Yes, you did. Honey, I want you to keep your grades in check. Do your best and have fun. Remember that."_

"I will. Anyways, the plane's about to take off. See ya!"

_"Bye!"_

Jaylin hung up, then sighed before laughing. She said, "Glad I put my phone on vibrate."

"Hey, Jaylin, that's your father, right?" Syrus asked shyly, probably knowing who he was and the fact he _adopted_ Jaylin.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just... wondering."

The airplane took off after that conversation and Jaylin was anxious to make it to Duel Academy. She could hardly wait to make it to the island. Though, the trip seemed like forever, so she had slept throughout the whole trip until the airplane landed on the island. Jaylin and the rest of the students got off the airplane and collected their luggage. They all walked to the auditorium to retrieve their registration forms and uniforms, and then find their dorm rooms.

Jaylin read her registration form and began carrying her suitcase and duffel bag on her way to her dorm room, which seemed like a long trip up the hill. At least it was a nice view, though a part of her wished it was close like the Obelisk Blue dorm. Still, the Slifer Red dorm still looked nice from her viewpoint. Maybe this would be a good place to stay in for the four years of high school.

The boys and girls dorms were separated. One half on the left were for the boys and the other half on the right were for the girls. The bathrooms and showers were on the first level, the boys bathroom being at the front and the girls being at the back. There were minor differences between the three dorms, but each of them were no different from the other. The restrooms were separated from the dorms, each had their own cafeteria with the option of eating outside, each dorm room could fit up to three students, and curfew was at 9:00.

Dueling could be generally played anywhere as long as it wasn't during school, but the major dueling arena for competitions was located in the auditorium. The school provided a schedule for each student, which would be given to them with their registration form. The schedule varied per student and included the important subjects needed to graduate and extra circular activities like basketball, tennis, soccer, art class, writing class, etc.

More importantly, there were the competitions held every year. The students would compete against one another until there was one student that would represent their school and go against other students that represented other high school academies. The competitions were held during the second quarter of the year. There were other competitions with other circular activities, but Duel Monsters happen to be Duel Academy's biggest event.

Jaylin entered into her dorm where she was to sleep at. She threw her uniform on the bed, then looked around. It seemed empty, meaning her roommate probably hadn't arrived yet, if she had one. Jaylin decided, until her roommate arrived, to try on her new uniform. She undressed herself and put on her school uniform. She was required to wear a black shirt, which was a good thing she had three pairs of them. She wore a red vest with a white collar over her black t-shirt, which was the Slifer Red uniform. With this, she was required to wear black pants, khaki pants or the uniform black skirt, which she had both khaki pants and black jeans. She decided to wear black jeans to try on the uniform. Her red school shoes were in her shoe locker, so she couldn't try them on. Her white tennis shoes were better than nothing.

"Wow, not too shabby," Jaylin said to herself, looking at herself in the mirror above the dresser, which were acquired by the school. She heard the door open and turned. It was her roommate.

"Oh, hi!" The roommate greeted. She had short dirty blond hair pixie style and blue eyes. She was wearing the uniform outfit, only with the black skirt and a pair of red boots. Slifer Red students were required to wear red, white or black footwear for outside of school. Jaylin could only guess her roommate was probably a Junior or Senior, being that those that were already registered students were required to arrive on the first day of school with their uniform.

"So, you must be my new roommate?"

"Yep. You know, you don't have to wear that on your first day, if you're new or a Freshman."

"I know, but I wanted to see how this looked on me. I must say, I look exquisite," Jaylin replied perkily, both fists touching her chin with the biggest grin on her face.

"Well, being this is _your first day_. You probably know restroom's downstairs, including showers and everything. They also have a store by the school, if you ever want to buy some shampoo, towels, tampons, or whatever you need. If you need anything, you can ask me. I've been at this school for two years."

"Two years!? Wow, that's sure a long time and you're on Slifer Red."

"Yep. Another thing you need to know is that you can _level up_. If you get high enough grades to make it to the honor role, they can advance you to Obelisk Blue next year. The same goes for advancing you to Ra Yellow, if you have A's and B's."

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Yep. Though, it's hard. I've been trying to get my grades up, but I've never been good enough to make it out of this dump."

"I don't think this is a dump. It seems nice. By the way, what's your name?"

"Carl Hyns," Carl replied with her simple smile.

"Jaylin Yuki, please to meet you," Jaylin introduced, shaking Carl's hand. "What kind of deck do you have?"

"Darklord."

"Shoot! That's an awesome deck type. Mine is Elemental HERO!"

"Nice!"

"Say, how 'bout we check out the other duelists outside?" Jaylin suggested, pointing her thumb to the door.

"But don't you need to unpack?"

"We can do that later," Jaylin replied, grabbing Carl by the wrist. "Co'mon Carl!" She dragged Carl out of the dorm, downstairs, then toward the school courtyard where a handful of students were already dueling each other. This would also be the lunch area, if the students wished to eat outside. While the students weren't allowed to go into other dorms without invitation or passed curfew, they were all allowed to freely go to the courtyard. _"Sweetness!"_

"New students tend to start dueling after arriving," Carl commented, her right shoulder shrugging while crossing her arms.

"Hey Jaylin, remember me?" Alexis greeted, being shown with, this time, a pink skirt, a striped red and white shirt, and white tennis shoes.

"Alexis! I remember you! What dorm are you staying in?" Jaylin asked excitedly.

"Obelisk Blue, of course."

"Ah, honor student. Sweet!"

"Hey ladies, I hope you don't mind, but would one of you like to duel the Chazzster?" A young boy with black hair, almost black eyes, a purple shirt under a long black trench coat, and black jeans. A cocky smirk appeared on his lips.

_"Hi Chazz,"_ Alexis greeted boredly. She turned to Jaylin. "This is Chazz Princeton. I only know him, because we went to school together before coming here."

"Ah. Hey question, why the hell are you wearing a trench coat? It's like 30 degrees out here," Jaylin questioned.

"Why are _you_ wearing your school uniform?" Chazz asked with a teasy smirk.

"Point taken. Though, Yugi wears his school uniform during his competitions."

_"He does?"_

Alexis chuckled, then says, "eh, he still looks hot."

"I agree," Carl smirked pervertedly, which made Jaylin's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"So Jaylin, just how strong of a duelist are you? You're Slifer Red," Alexis asked curiously.

"Well, I beat the school's department and chairman of techniques in a duel," Jaylin bragged.

"You mean Dr. Crowler? The one with Ancient Gear Golem?" Carl asked awestruck. "Hon, even _I_ couldn't beat that thing when I first came!"

"_No way!_ My brothers have been to this school, there's no way anyone could beat Crowler, unless they're the few Juniors or Seniors!" Chazz spoke scoffly, then looked at Jaylin and began growing nervous and sweating in a full second. "Not that I _don't_ believe you... or anything. I mean... it's just shocking is all."

"_Yeah right!_ Do me a favor and stop looking at her boobs," Alexis smirked, knowing how Chazz was like toward hot looking girls, especially ones with huge knockers. Chazz's face turned red in embarrassment and anger as Alexis turned to Jaylin. "How about we find out if your story is true?"

"Alright! Sure! Get your game on, Alexis!" Jaylin smirked, then stared at her arm and blushed. "Just as soon as I get my duel disk from my duffel bag." She ran off to her dorm.

_"I told ya you should've unpacked first!"_ Carl cried out teasingly.


	3. Jaylin's New Rival

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with getting this out. I needed to work on Jaylin's deck, since she'll be using the same deck from the GX manga. The reason for this is because that deck was freakin' badass compared to Jaden's anime deck full of fusion monsters he pulls out of his ass. I swear, the fusion monsters he summons seem to be fusion monsters he literally pulls out of his ass. I mean he might as well be fusing Neos and a chicken. I'm not gonna have that here. You will notice that some of the monsters will be following the Yugioh rules and some of them will follow the rules from the manga. I'm doing this to prevent Jaylin from pulling fusion monsters out of her ass. Alexis' deck will be the manga's and the society of light monsters mixed together, because... well it fits her character better. I might or might not have her have the cyber deck in later stories. Review please!**

Jaylin rummaged through her duffel bag, after getting out her duel disk of course, to find her new modified deck she had worked on. She finally found it and smiled at it, while putting on her duel disk, and then left her dorm room. She walked downstairs and back to the courtyard to begin her duel with Alexis, who already had her deck and duel disk ready. They both checked the bottom of their decks after shuffling them.

"I have H," Jaylin said.

"I have S, I guess that means you go first," Alexis said simply. Her and Jaylin shuffled again, then drew five cards. Jaylin drew her first card, glancing at what she had in her hand.

"I'll start by throwing two face-downs, then summon Elemental Hero Flash on the field," Jaylin declared as a hero with a blue super suit with pale blue and silver armor with fins on the back of it and the helmet. "Your move."

"Very well," Alexis smirked, drawing her next card and glancing at her hand. "I also place two cards face-down, then summon Frost Tiger in attack mode." A rather large white tiger, with a gigantic ice crystal on each of its side and a horn-like ice crystal in the middle of its forehead, appeared on the field with fangs dripping with saliva. "Frost Tiger attacks your Flash!" Frost Tiger leaped into the air and clobbered Elemental HERO Flash, making it burst from the field and giving Jaylin 3200 life points remaining. "You know, I was expecting a little more out of you. I end my turn!"

"Oh, you will. Just give me a sec," Jaylin promised, drawing her next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart to the field!" A muscular man with long black hair in a ponytail, red tattoos on his body, no shirt, and a sword strapped to its back appeared on the field. "I... guess I end my turn."

"Having a bad hand?"

_"Sorta,"_ Jaylin admitted, rubbing the back of her neck bashfully.

"And why did you put your monster in attack mode? My Frost Tiger has more attack than you!"

Jaylin shrugged before Alexis sighed, wondering if maybe her opponent only came to this school out of luck. She said, "I summon my Cyber Valkyrie to the field!" A woman warrior with dressy armor, an eye mask and metal bracelets on each wrist appeared on the field. "My Frost Tiger, attack Wildheart!" Once more Frost Tiger pounced on Elemental HERO Wildheart and left Jaylin with 2800 life points remaining. "I also will have my Cyber Valkyrie attack you directly!" Cyber Valkyrie shot a magical ball at Jaylin, leaving her with 1500. "I end!"

"Okay, my turn!" Jaylin declared, drawing her next card. She began chuckling for a second, making Alexis raise two eyebrows, then she looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "I reveal my face-down card Miracle Fusion by banishing the two monsters you sent to my graveyard to bring out my Elemental Hero the Shining to the field!" The two monsters Elemental HERO Wildheart and Elemental HERO Flash revealed themselves from the graveyard and fused together to reveal a hero with white armor that showed golden designs and red shiny stones on the front and sides. "He also gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero that's banished, which is two, so Shining now has 3200 attack!"

Alexis' eyes bulged. Jaylin had purposely_ let her_ destroy those monsters to summon this one. Alexis couldn't help, but say, _"shit."_ Everyone around laughed, some of the students beginning to check out the duel, mostly for the monster that Jaylin just summoned.

"Shining attacks your Frost Tiger!" Jaylin smirked as Elemental HERO The Shining ran up to the white tiger, about to attack when...

"I activate my trap Ice Barrier!" Alexis declared, her trap negating Elemental HERO The Shining's attack. Its attack immediately became zero.

"Nice come back," Jaylin smirked, then looked at her field. She knew she couldn't change Shining's attack due to Alexis' trap. "I throw in another face-down and end my turn!"

"Why did you let your life points go down like that?" Alexis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I like a challenge. It's not as challenging if my life points are at stake," Jaylin replied, shrugging. "I like to start off with my opponents getting the upper hand before I start showing my real skills."

_"You're nuts!"_ Alexis said, then sighed before drawing her next card. "I sacrifice my Frost Tiger and Cyber Valkyrie to bring out my White Night Queen!" A woman made of pure ice with a white cape and long icy curly hair appeared on the field. "Then, I activate Book of Moon from my hand to force your Shining to its face-down defense position!" Jaylin nodded, then her monster disappeared from the field and was revealed as a face-down card facing sideways. "Now, I activate my Night Queen's special ability. Once per turn I can destroy a set card on the field and I destroy the monster I forced into a set position!"

"Good job!" Jaylin cheered after seeing her card burst from the field and placing her fusion monster in her graveyard. "Due to the Shining's effect, I place two of my Hero monsters removed from play to my hand." She retrieved her two Elemental HERO monsters.

"Now, my Night Queen can attack you directly!" Alexis smirked as White Night Queen lifted her arms and shot crystals of ice at Jaylin.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Jaylin declared as a cyclone appeared and sucked all of the ice crystals inside it.

"Very well, I end my turn!"

"_Phew_ good," Jaylin said, wiping the sweat off her brow. She drew her next card. "I play Fusion Birth!" Jaylin began drawing each card, looking at them and placing each one in her graveyard. She then smirked when she drew her fourth one before getting to her fifth. "Oh, you're gonna love this. Two of the monsters I just drew and sent to the graveyard are Elemental Hero Woodsman and Ocean, so now I get to special summon my personal favorite: Terra Firma!" A strong HERO monster that was all white with a red jewel in the middle of its chest and a purple jewel on each shoulder and head appeared on the field. "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

"You're not going to attack?" Alexis asked, furrowing her eyebrows with suspicion.

"I want to give you a chance to attack my monster before I start attacking."

Alexis looked at her hand, deciding to give herself caution. She knew that Jaylin had to have _something_ up her sleeve to actually miss her chance to attack. The question was, what was it? _What was Jaylin hiding?_ Alexis drew her card, peering at her hand to come up with a plan.

"I play Icicle Sacrifice and put an Icicle Token on here!" Alexis declared as a huge cylinder made of ice with a face on it appeared on her side of the field next to her White Night Queen. "Now, I sacrifice it to bring out White Night Dragon!" A huge ice crystal dragon appeared on her field as Jaylin looked at it with awe, then scratched her head.

"Is it just me or does that look like an icy Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Either way, you're about to meet your maker," Alexis smirked. "And to make sure of that, I also equip this with White Veil." A white bride's veil appeared over White Night Dragon. "My dragon attacks your Terra Firma. You should've attacked when you had the chance!"

"No, because I activate Magic Jammer!" Jaylin smirked, showing her face-down card, as Alexis' White Veil burst from the dragon.

"Wait, that trap card was around, since the beginning of the duel! Why didn't you use it on my other spell cards like Book of Moon!? You could've still had your Shining monster!" Alexis asked, showing some frustration.

"I figured I would survive a few more turns before actually _needing_ to activate it. It's no fun when my life isn't at stake. The real question is if I can beat you with my life points at risk," Jaylin replied, showing a smirk.

"_Whatever._ My White Night Dragon attacks your Terra Firma," Alexis grumbled, her dragon taking a huge gulp of air, about to destroy Jaylin's monster.

"I activate my other face-down, Responsibility!" Jaylin declared as Alexis gasped, watching her dragon burst from the field due to the card's effect, then glare at her opponent with sweat shown on her face.

_"I end my turn."_

"Don't worry, I'll refill your hand up," Jaylin promised, drawing her next card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, each of us can draw three cards." Her and Alexis drew three cards. "I summon my Elemental Hero Heat!" A superhero with orange and yellow flames on it appeared on the field. "With it's effect, this sucker gains 200 extra attack for each Elemental Hero I control." Elemental HERO Heat now had 2000 points. "I throw in three face-downs and that's all, for now."

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

"_Aw co'mon!_ I want to give you a chance to attack my monster._ I'm giving ya a chance here, Lexy,_" Jaylin teased slightly.

Alexis couldn't read Jaylin. She refused to attack at this turn. It was like she activated what she wanted to activate at the last minute instead of doing it before her life points went down to the bottom of the barrel. This made Alexis frustrated and angry, because she felt like Jaylin wasn't taking her seriously. The worst part was that she was _toying_ with Alexis. Sweat was dripping from her face, wanting to beat this girl and show her that Alexis Rhodes was not someone to be toyed with.

Alexis drew a new card from her deck. She smirked, being thankful that Jaylin refilled her hand. This would definitely give her a huge advantage._ 'Jaylin wants me to attack? I'll give her an attack that will make her regret of ever thinking she could toy around with me,'_ Alexis thought with a wicked smirk written on her lips. "I set one monster in defense mode..." a card was set in a defense position. "then, I equip my Night Queen with Crown of Command!" A gold crown with red fabric beneath it appeared upon White Night Queen's head. "Now, my White Night Queen can attack your Terra Firma!" White Night Queen lifted her hands once more, Elemental HERO Terra Firma now having 2000 attack and 1500 defense due to Crown of Command's effect. Ice crystals shot right at the white elemental HERO and burst it from the field, leaving Jaylin with now 1400 life points remaining. Elemental HERO Heat now had 1800 attack. Alexis smirked in excitement. "Well, that's the end of him and, unless you pull out something, you're through on your next turn. I end!"

"Very well. My turn!" Jaylin shouted, drawing her next card. At this point, a crowd of students gathered, interested in the intense duel. "First, I reveal my face-down card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Shining!" The trap card was revealed and Elemental HERO the Shining appeared back on the field. "Next, I special summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Elemental HERO Wildheart appeared once again on the field. "Next, reveal my other face-down Hero Solidarity! I will remove Elemental Hero Woodsman and Ocean from play to get rid of your set trap and your Crown of Command!" Alexis gasped as her trap and spell both burst from the field. "On top of that, due to the Shining's effect, its attack is now 3200! Heat also gains 200 points for each Elemental Hero on the field and I have three!" Elemental HERO Heat's attack points rose to 2200. "First, I'll have Shining attack your Queen!" Elemental HERO the Shining flew up in the air and punched White Night Queen, bursting her from the field and leaving Alexis with 2900 life points remaining. "Now, I will have Heat attack your face-down monster!" Elemental HERO Heat shoot flames from its hands right at the face-down monster, revealing itself to be a snowman with an evil looking face.

"Due to Snowman Eater's effect, your Shining monster is destroyed!" Alexis declared as Snowman Eater's shot its head at Elemental HERO the Shining and gobbled it up before bursting from the field. Elemental HERO Heat's attack now dropped to 2000.

"But I'm not done yet! Wildheart attacks you directly!" Jaylin smirked as Elemental HERO Wildheart threw its boomerang at Alexis, leaving her with 1400 life points remaining. "I place one face-down card and that's all."

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes. In just one single turn, Jaylin was able to turn the duel to her favor. Alexis always believed that when it came to dueling, a duelist was _never_ to goof around with their opponents or risk losing the duel. Jaylin, on the other hand, knew how to goof off and toy with her opponents, while still having the duel be in her favor. _How was this possible? Could Jaylin really think _that_ far ahead?_

"My turn!" Alexis said, drawing her next card, then looking at the few cards in her hand. She had absolutely no monsters on the field and had to figure out a plan on winning and fast. "I summon Cold Sleeper in defense mode." A huge capsule made of ice with a machine with legs appeared on the field in a defense position. "Next, I play Pot of Greed!" She drew two cards from her deck to her hand. A joyful smile appeared on Alexis' lips. _Maybe there is hope._ "I play Monster Reborn to bring back White Night Dragon!" White Night Dragon was instantly resummoned onto the field as Jaylin showed an intense glare. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Great! I go!" Jaylin declared, drawing a card from her deck. "You should've attacked me when you had the chance, because neither of my face-down cards are trap cards."

"WHAT!?" Alexis almost screamed with bulging eyes.

"My first face-down is Magician's Archive!" Jaylin revealed, searching through her deck and getting out a spell card. "I play Polymerization from my hand to combine my Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat from my hand!" Elemental HERO Heat and Elemental HERO Lady Heat, who looked like the female persona of Elemental HERO Heat, merged together in the light and became a hulk-like monster with white and red-orange armor, fists made of molten lava. "Alexis, meet Elemental HERO Inferno! You better watch out for this bad boy, because he's about to burn your dragon!"

"But Inferno's attack is 2300. My dragon has 3000."

"Yes, but due to Inferno's effect, he gains an extra 1000 when battling against a water-type monster."

"Wait, I thought that its effect is that you draw one card when it destroys a monster by battle."

"That's Elemental Hero_ Nova Master_," Jaylin corrected Alexis, showing the card's info in holographic form on her duel disk.

_"Oooh,"_ Alexis responded, facepalming herself. "Damnit!"

"So Inferno attacks your dragon!" Jaylin smirks as Elemental HERO Inferno put out its arms and molten lava shot right out of its hands, aiming right for White Night Dragon.

"I reveal my trap card, Ice Block!"

"Very well then. I will put Wildheart in defense mode and end my turn!"

"I summon out Snow Fairy in defense mode, so whatever plan you had with your other _spell card_ can't be used this turn!" Alexis declared as a fairy with ice crystals as wings and armor appeared on the field in a defense position. "My dragon attacks your Wildheart!" White Night Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and shot a blast of ice from its mouth, blasting Elemental HERO Wildheart from the field. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Time to end you once and for all, Alexis!" Jaylin smirked, after drawing her next card, with victory written on her face and her fist shot in the air.

"Oh _really_?" Alexis asked, looking at Jaylin's declaration as a challenge.

"Yes! First I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!" Jaylin declared as Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field. "Now, I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and use his effect!" An underwater hero appeared with blue armor, a white cape, and a bubble gun on its right wrist. Jaylin drew two cards. "SWEETNESS! Now, I will activate Heavy Storm from my hand! That ends your face-downs!" Alexis watched in horror as her face-down cards burst from the field. "My Inferno now attacks your dragon!" Elemental HERO Inferno brought out its hands and shot molten lava at White Night Dragon, bringing Alexis down to 1100 life points remaining. "Then, I activate my face-down card De-Fusion on Inferno!" Elemental HERO Inferno reverted back to Elemental HERO Heat and Elemental HERO Lady Heat. "There are three Elemental Hero's, so that puts Heat's attack to 2200, and he attacks your Cold Sleeper, so you don't have to resummon that dragon of yours!" Elemental HERO Heat shot a fire blast from its hand at Cold Sleeper. "Winged Kuriboh gets his chance to attack you directly!" Jaylin grinned widely while saying this. Alexis watched Winged Kuriboh flying over to her, then bite her on the arm, bringing her life points down to 800. She glared, knowing that Jaylin was about to make the finishing blow. "And Lady Heat attacks you directly!" Elemental HERO Lady Heat smirked, fists glowing with fire before blasting them at Alexis and brought her life points down to zero. Jaylin grinned, putting her fingers on her forehead, then shooting them at Alexis' direction. "GOTCHA!"

The students watching applauded as Alexis and Jaylin walked up to each other and shook hands. One of the students that cheered was a very familiar person Jaylin knew. She immediately recognized her and ran up to her, giving her a bear hug.

"Ronda! I was wondering where you were, girl!" Jaylin cried out.

"I was looking for you too, then I saw your Elemental Hero's and it kinda gave you away," Ronda replied with her small smile.

"Who's this?" Carl asked.

"This is Ronda. I met her at the airport before coming here," Jaylin introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Duel Academy," Carl replied, shaking Ronda's hand.

"Thank you."

"That was a fun duel," Alexis said from behind Jaylin as she turned around. Alexis smirked with arms crossed. "Though, I do plan on defeating you one day."

"I had fun too and you have a very strong deck. You can take me on anytime!"

"Kudos!"

"You can take me on too. I have a pretty strong deck myself," Chezz bragged.

_"Right,"_ Alexis responded, rolling her eyes.

"I'll duel with you. You did ask me not too long ago," Jaylin said, about to turn on her duel disk when...

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THOSE THAT SIGNED UP FOR THE DANCE TEAM AND CHEERLEADING, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM! AGAIN, THOSE THAT SIGNED UP FOR THE DANCE TEAM AND CHEERLEADING, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM! THANK YOU!" The announcer, who sounded like Dr. Crowler, called out.

"I guess that will have to wait," Jaylin said disappointingly. She took off her duel disk.

"Wait, you're a _cheerleader_?" Chazz asked in amazement.

"No, Dance Team. I've been taking dance classes since I was like five or six. Anyways, I gotta run," Jaylin said, on her way to return her duel disk to her room.

"I'll take it back to our room," Carl promised, taking the duel disk from Jaylin's hands.

"Thanks. You're the best!" Jaylin responded, then ran off on her way to the school gym, also noticing Alexis was running on her way to her dorm to return her duel disk. Alexis was into cheerleading or dance too?


	4. Dance Team and Fishing

**This chapter is to bring out more of the characters' personality, including Jaylin's because there's a bulk of character I need to get through with Jaylin and her friends. Yes guys, Jaylin is a dancer as well as a duelist. One of the things I didn't like was the fact that Jaden was just a duelist, while the other protagonists showed to be more than duelists, including Yuma. I think there should be more to Jaylin than just being a duelist and that's what I intend to do. Review please!**

Jaylin appeared, joining with the other group girls, who were on the dance team. A teacher at the front of the door was pointing out which group was for the dance team and cheerleading squad. The cheerleaders sat on the bleachers on the right and the dance team sat on the bleachers on the left side of the gym. The freshmen and new students wore their casual clothing, being that they weren't given their uniforms yet. The rest that were already _students_ had their school uniforms on.

The dance team and cheerleading squad consisted girls from the different ranks: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. In a sense, it gave Jaylin more people to meet that weren't just from Slifer Red. In fact, the members she saw, which were five as of now, were all _Obelisk Blue_. The cheerleaders had two Ra Yellow's, but Jaylin was the only Slifer Red student in the gym. She couldn't help, but grow a little suspicious. Jaylin knew the ranks of the Freshman students, since they still had to wear their ID's, which were coated with their color rank, given to them when they picked up their registration form. The students in the courtyard didn't have to wear theirs yet, being that school was not starting until the next day, but the cheerleaders and dance team members still had to wear theirs when coming into the gym.

The dance team members stared at Jaylin with such surprise as she arrived with a simple smile, waving to them.

"Hi. Jaylin Yuki," Jaylin introduced.

"Hi Jaylin!" the team greeted.

"I'm Rachel Wendle, sophomore and just got out of Ra Yellow," Rachel introduced. She had long golden blond hair in a ponytail and dark eyebrows, telling Jaylin that this girl dyed her hair. She also had beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Fonya Clarefield. Senior," Fonya introduced, who had a very light brown hair and slightly darker skin with brown eyes. She seemed to be foreign.

"I'm Cindy Binkle," Cindy introduced, who had a very high voice and was petite with short black hair and black-brown eyes. She was obviously a freshman, wearing a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt with a Sour Gummy Worms Ad on the front, and white tennis shoes.

"Jennifer Vella, Sophomore" Jennifer introduced, who had long black hair in french braids and hazel eyes that looked green, though seemed to be middle sized with a slightly deeper voice.

"Crystal Danty. Of course, I'm Junior," Crystal, who seemed more energetic with dirty blond hair with bangs and a ponytail, freckles all over her skin, and a perky smile with sparkling white teeth and green-gray eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you. I guess there will be more of us," Jaylin said, sitting herself on the bleacher in the midst of the girls.

"You know, we've never had a Slifer Red girl here before. You must be like _awesomely_ good. You _have_ to have good grades in order to stay on the team," Crystal said.

_"So that's why I'm the only Slifer girl here."_

"We've had other Slifer girls here in the past, but not since... well since _two years ago_," Fonya explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Say Jaylin, how did _you_ learn how to dance?" Cindy asked.

"I've been taking dance classes, since I was five _or six_... I think somewhere around there. My personal dance teacher was... a friend of the family. She's kinda like a Mom to me almost and taught me everything I know," Jaylin explained.

Jaylin didn't really want to tell her new friends she was adopted yet, being that telling her friends that her teacher was also her _Daddy's_ _fiancee_ would be a dead giveaway. Many people tend to react to it negatively and assuming her father _kidnapped her_. She didn't want her family's honor to be hurt again. It was the main reason why she never changed her last name. Just seeing her and her father together and that they're nothing alike already hurt her father's honor. Jaylin always would hear her father say that it was HIS decision and that Jaylin should never blame herself for her father having dishonor from those around him, aside from his real family and friends. Despite that, Jaylin still wanted to protect it by whatever means, even if it meant never sharing her adopted father's name.

"Wow, you must be lucky," Rachel said.

"Yeah. Does your family have alot of friends?" Jennifer asked.

"Not _exactly_," Jaylin admitted. "I mean Daddy has friends from his childhood. They're really nice people and practically spoil me like hell. Other than that... no."

"Aww, that's too bad," Crystal said, then showed a smiley grin. "We can be your friends."

_"Yeah,"_ Jaylin shrugged, then noticed more girls coming into the two teams.

Jaylin noticed Alexis arriving, walking to the cheerleader squad. That answered Jaylin's question of which _group_ Alexis was in and why Chazz easily assumed that Jaylin was on _the cheerleading squad_. Just as Fonya said, there was not a Slifer Red student on the dance team, which consisted about 16 girls. The cheerleading squad had at least 14 girls. There were two Slifer Red students that participated in cheerleading, but one was a Senior and the other one was a Freshman.

Jaylin talked with the other girls on the dance team, becoming social and active. She enjoyed spending time talking with the girls. She told them about her duel with Alexis, which got them intrigued. A few of them mentioned that they saw the duel and _absolutely loved_ Jaylin's boss monsters. Then, they began talking about other things like _The Walking Dead_, which got Jaylin motivated hugely.

The girls heard their coach clap, signaling them that it was time to listen. Jaylin brought her head up, ready to listen to the instructions she would need.

"My name is Ms. Lindsey and I will be your dance coach. Now, I expect all of you to have known the basic dance routines, since you have been to the Duel Academy Dance Camp or your registration for being here was signed by your former dance teacher or coach," Lindsey announced. "Today, I will be going over the instructions and rules of being on the team. All of you are expected to listen, especially if you're in Slifer Red... Miss Yuki!"

"Yes Maim!" Jaylin responded.

"Only a few Slifer Red students ever come to this class and you're the only one in the dance team. If you had been in the Duel Academy Dance Camp, you would have been kicked out of the team, if your grades in your entrance exam were low enough to put you on Slifer Red; the same goes for the Slifer Red girls that participate in cheerleading. You're only here, because your dance teacher Miss Gardner signed your registration form, but that doesn't mean you won't be kicked out. For those of Slifer Red, your quarter grades need to be acceptable, not just your _semester grades_. This means, if your grades are below 60%, you're out and will never come back for the entire year and the next year, if your grades are not acceptable enough to change ranks. You can ask Miss Clarefield what happened to the last_ Slifer Red __girl_ that joined here with low grades on the first quarter."

"Yes Maim. I promise with sugar on top I'll have acceptable grades!"

"Then, I should expect promising grades," Lindsey nodded, though seemed to say it like she'd heard that answer a million times before and she probably has. "Now, those that have not been to Duel Academy Dance Camp and have not retrieved your uniforms yet, your uniforms are in my office. Please meet here before curfew before next week Tuesday or not bother coming at all. There is a limitation to the number of days you miss. Your limitations of days you miss are seven days per semester. If you go pass that limitation, you're off the team. If you have any injuries, you cannot participate until they're healed. The days you miss due to injuries don't count as miss days and that includes sickness, though I will expect you to be here when your injuries or sickness is better. If you do have any injury or sickness, you have to have the school nurse send me a note. When you come here, come here in your gym outfits and tennis shoes. No jewelry, except earrings that don't dangle. Those with hair that reaches passed your shoulders are required to have your hair pulled back or up. I also require that you girls behave in school too. If any of you are kicked out of the classroom, you're off the team. Any questions?"

The girls stayed quiet. Jaylin tried to keep herself up, though she had heard the rules of _participating in the dance team_ a million times that this was like hearing a speech at a school assembly. She knew she couldn't get away with _sleeping in class_ here, since there were a few dancers and Lindsey would spot Jaylin sleeping right away. Not to mention it was harder to sleep, while sitting on the bleachers. Still, hearing this was extremely tiring.

"Alright then. We'll be meeting here every week on Tuesday after school. Your schedule's here on what event we will be appearing in, the days we're supposed to train, fundraisers, etc," Lindsey said, passing out the schedule form. "If you are going to be missing a fundraiser or party, talk to me. Those of you that are participating in a sporting event and/or competition, let me know." Jaylin raised her hand. "And _yes, Miss Yuki, I know you will participate in the Dueling competitions. We will discuss that next quarter._" Jaylin lowered her hand. "How this will work is that we'll choose a song and dance number to go by. Doing this requires teamwork from each of you, depending on what talent each of you have. I know some of you can't do _all_ of the dance routine. As a team we are to work together and use the skills we _do_ have. I expect each of you to do the best you can. Any questions?" No one raised their hands and remained still. "Okay, that will be all. I will see you girls next week."

Jaylin sighed in relief, being glad she could _finally_ stretch her legs. While the group of girls talked, Jaylin decided to pick up her uniform at Lindsey's office before she forgot. It was a blue top with no sleeves, and gold around the collar and _"Duel Academy"_ in bold red. There was also red silky pants with gold around the bottom hose and the waist area, which traced diagonally. Blue dance shoes with gold laces came with the uniform, including blue, red, and gold pom-pom's.

Jaylin got her uniform and left on her way to her dorm to put up her new uniform and _finally_ unpack. She folded her dance outfit and placed it in her dresser, then began unpacking her clothes from her suitcase and duffel bag. After placing her clothes away, she got to the items she brought with her. She placed a poster on the wall that was of Dark Magician, then her makeup, knickknacks and other items on her dresser. She then got out a picture and looked at it longingly. She sighed, looking toward the door.

_"They're not ready,"_ Jaylin whispered to herself placing the picture back in her suitcase safely before closing it and pushing it under her bed.

The young Slifer Red girl walked outside, taking a deep breath of ocean air. She smiled, walking downstairs and to the edge of the cliff by the dorm. The breeze felt wonderful. Jaylin closed her eyes and let the wind blow against her hair and face. She knew the Slifer Red dorm was built at the perfect site for her to feel the cooling breeze and hear the waves pushing against the cliff and rocks.

Jaylin smiled, opening her eyes, then took off her shoes and socks before climbing down the cliff to curiously see what was under it. She hung by the edge of the cliff, stepping on one of the tall rocks above the ocean waves. She crawled on the tall rocks, which led to a hole under the cliff that looked like a one person cave. She gasped when she saw the person inside this _small cave_ under the cliff. It was non other than Syrus Truesdale. He almost jumped when he saw Jaylin.

"Hey Syrus! What are you doing under _there_?" Jaylin asked with a smirk on her lips.

"N-Nothing. Just... needed some quiet time is all," Syrus replied.

"_Ah._ Mind if I join?" Jaylin asked with a perky smile.

_"I guess."_

Jaylin hopped along one of the rocks, trying not to trip, then climbed inside the little small cave under the cliff, which was dry inside. She hugged her legs, then looked toward the opening and watched the waves hit against the cliff below. A smile peeked out, loving the feel of the breeze and the sound of the waves.

"So... I saw you duel against that blond girl," Syrus said shyly.

"Alexis? Yeah, she's super awesome," Jaylin replied. She then noticed Syrus was wearing a casual yellow shirt with a small pocket on his top left corner and a pair of blue jeans. "This is awesome. I made some really cool friends here!"

"You're lucky. I'm stuck with a chubby roommate that looks like a koala and hates everything, and I'm a failure."

"Aw, lighten up! You'll only be kicked of school, if you fail the semester," Jaylin said, trying to brighten up Syrus. He just sighed.

"My brother is always the _smart_ one. He's the older one with the honor role, I'm just that dopey little brother that's only skilled at dueling."

"Now, hey there! Yugi wasn't a school boy either, but did that bring him down?"

"Uh... no?" Syrus replied with confused eyes.

"No! Now, he's the King of Games and an archaeologist. Believe me, alot of people brought him down when he was in school, especially college."

"I suppose," Syrus replied, then looked up and saw Jaylin show her perky smile. Syrus couldn't help, but chuckle slightly and smile too. "I guess you count as the only friend I've got right now. You feel like doing anything?"

"Well, first you _have_ to introduce me to your brother, then the three of us can do something I've been thinking of doing for a while now, when coming here."

"Like what?" Syrus asked, raising two eyebrows as Jaylin crawled out of the cave and onto one of the tall rocks.

_"You'll see."_

Zane Truesdale, Syrus' older brother, was standing at the edge of the Duel Academy docks. He had dark green hair that reached his shoulders, wearing his school uniform and a grim expression. He looked out toward the horizon with his dark green eyes before hearing some footsteps on the dock. He turned his head, seeing his little brother with some _girl_. A part of him was wondering if Syrus was dating her, seeing the size of those breasts.

"Zane, is that you?" Jaylin asked, as Zane looked at her confused. "It's been a long time. I'm Jaylin Yuki. We almost dueled during the Junior Grand Pix."

"Oh, you're the girl with the french braids and the bloody nose," Zane replied, finally remembering, but also showing a hint of surprise. He shook Jaylin's hand. "Please to meet you."

"Maybe we can finally have our rematch. I've been wanting to take you on, since my accident. Maybe I can know if I could've won or not."

"Perhaps later. I'm not in the mood for dueling right now."

"You in the mood for fishing?"

Zane's eyes glared, slightly widening, before responding, _"what?"_

"Back at home, me and my guys would _always_ go fishing when we wanted to take a break from _anything_," Jaylin grinned.

"Um Jaylin, I don't think-" Syrus said.

"You're nice and all, but I'm not going _fishing_," Zane said plainly.

Zane began thinking back and wondering how he got himself dragged into a small boat near the Duel Academy docks in a tan green tank top, a pair of jean shorts with grass stains, and tennis shoes, holding a fishing pole and fishing with his brother and Jaylin. He was then reminded that it was those _eyes_ Jaylin showed when he said_ "no."_ This was the reason why Zane _never_ got himself a girlfriend. The worst part is that Jaylin wasn't even his _type_ and those eyes _still_ worked on him. He couldn't help, but feel angry with himself.

Jaylin was leaning back against the boat with her fishing pole, wearing a pair of stained short shorts under her belly, a red shirt with a tie at the bottom that looked like a midriff only the bottom looked torn, and bare feet. Syrus wore the same outfit he wore before. Zane glared, while holding his fishing pole, then looked toward Jaylin's directly.

"Shouldn't you be putting on more _decent_ clothes?" Zane asked grumpily.

"Are you gonna stop complaining?" Jaylin asked plainly, reeling in her line, then recasting. Zane shot her a glare. She smirked back in reply. "I promised ya that we could swim after we were done, didn't I?"

"Hey, I think I caught something!" Syrus shouted excitedly, trying to reel in his fishing line.

"Okay, when- don't reel it in, pull!" Jaylin cried, out as Syrus felt the strain of his pole by the fish. Then, when it ceased, he began reeling in the fishing line. This kept going stain and reel until Syrus finally caught his first fish. "_Now_ you see, you're not a failure." Jaylin unhooked the fish, then measured it to make sure it wasn't too small to cook and eat before putting it in the ice chest. Her and Syrus gave each other a high five before they both gave Zane one. "Co'mon, let's see how many more we can catch!"

Zane couldn't help, but smile slightly at the joy of his brother and new friend.


	5. First Day of School

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't write this chapter earlier. It was my birthday and I wanted to post something on deviantart to celebrate the day XD. I also posted it on my forum for those of you that want to check it out. It's 8 ways on how to gain an audience on your fan fiction. Review please!**

The morning came for Jaylin's first day of school and unfortunately, she overslept. She gasped as soon as she saw the time on Carl's alarm clock and began throwing on her school clothes, and then running out as fast as she could to her class. Jaylin had her backpack around her shoulder, running down the hill from her dorm. Her roommate already left, so she _had_ to storm quickly to her class before the school bell rang.

Jaylin suddenly stopped when she spotted an older woman around her late 50's trying to push eight boxes, four on top of four, on some sort of flat wooden cart with wheels. The boxes were strapped to this flat wooden cart with long red duck tape. Jaylin didn't know what was in those boxes, but they seemed heavy and didn't want this poor old lady to be pushing that thing all by herself. She knew with old age came brittle bones.

The woman kept pushing the boxes, then finding Jaylin helping push them up the hill to the storage of the academy. Jaylin knew she would probably get in trouble for being late, but, being raised by her father, she learned to put others first before herself. She still remembered her father always telling her, whenever she would visit her grandparents, to help them and their father with the shop. She still kept those words in her head to this very day.

Once the boxes were up the hill, the woman panted, saying, "thanks for the help. What's your name?"

"Jaylin Yuki, maim!" Jaylin replied.

"Jaylin, I can take the rest from here. You should be getting to class."

The bell rang right when the woman said that, Jaylin smiled, replying, "it's fine. I was gonna be late anyways."

"I won't have that! I'll take you to your class and tell them you were busy helping me," the woman said with her caring smile.

"Thanks Maim!"

"Call me Ms. Dorothy."

"Okay, Ms. Dorothy."

"And before I forget, here's something you can have for helping me. I don't know if you have the card it _needs_ for this to work, but you can try finding that card," Ms. Dorothy offered, showing two cards to Jaylin as her grinned widened.

"I have the card and I'll take it!"

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Ms. Dorothy led Jaylin to her classroom, which had a sign that read_ Professor Lyman Banner_ next to the door. Ms. Dorothy opened the door just as the teacher Lyman Banner was about to make his introduction. He and everyone else turned at Jaylin's direction, the teacher adjusting his glasses.

"Excuse me, Professor Banner, would you excuse Jaylin for being late? She was helping me push some boxes of tomato sauce cans up the hill," Ms. Dorothy asked, nodding her head.

"So _that's_ what those were? They sure felt heavy for being canned food," Jaylin said.

"That's because the cans are about this big," Dorothy explained, lengthening the size with her hands that seemed to be as big as a watermelon.

"Okay, _that_ makes sense."

"No worries. I will excuse her. This is her first day, meaning the students won't be written for slight tardiness for the week," Professor Banner replied calmly. He looked at Jaylin with a simple smile. "Will you take a seat, Miss Yuki?"

"Yes sir!" Jaylin replied, bowing in a 30 degree angle, before running quickly to her seat. Mr. Banner showed a small smile, then continued where he left on his introduction.

The classroom seating was organized into the different ranks. The Obelisk Blue students sat on the higher row at the very top, the Ra Yellow students sat around the middle, and the Slifer Red students sat at the very front. This was organized, so the honor students could have some peace and quiet, to be able to concentrate, and the ones failing the school could hear the lesson better. Jaylin was excited that she could sit at the very front, though slightly disappointed too, since she could be spotted a little easier, if she was to sleep. She decided to keep herself a note to create a mask, so it would look like she was awake.

Jaylin sat next to Ronda, who smiled when she noticed her friend sit next to her. Luckily, the whole class was just the introduction, so Jaylin wasn't too worried about what she had to listen to and slept through the entire class, hoping Professor Banner didn't mind. Ronda had to snicker at Jaylin sleeping during the introduction part of class. It made her wonder if Professor Banner would eventually catch her, if not today. _It was no wonder Jaylin was in the Slifer Red dorm._

When lunch came, a buffet table was set in front of the classroom with plates, bowls, chop sticks, silverware for students from the Western region, napkins and food for the hungry students. Everyone got their plate and bowls, then sat at their usual seats, eating their food.

"Now, during lunch, you may sit wherever you'd like to. As long as you're not too loud, I won't have to organize you like in class. Now, enjoy your lunch!" Professor Banner announced before lunch began. Everyone, especially Jaylin, immediately got in line to get their lunch.

Jaylin and Ronda moved upward where the Ra Yellow Students usually sat, sitting next to Alexis. A Ra Yellow male student with black hair pulled back and dark brown eyes, which could be mistaken for black, sat next to Alexis. Jaylin smiled and waved to him.

"Hiya! What's your name?" Jaylin asked.

"Bastion Misawa," Bastion introduced himself.

"Sweetness! I'm Jaylin Yuki, this is Ronda Layo and Alexis Rhodes," Jaylin introduced herself and her friends.

"I actually have met Alexis, it's you two I haven't met. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"By the way, is it just me or was that you snoring during introductions?" Alexis teased with a smirk up her lips.

"I don't _snore_ or I would know," Jaylin said, rolling her eyes.

"Right."

"Don't worry. You weren't snoring," Ronda assured Jaylin.

_"As I was saying,"_ Jaylin said as Alexis chuckled.

"Most people usually don't know if they snore or not. You know that, right Jaylin?" Alexis asked.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I would know, because I live with someone that's the lightest sleeper in Japan and he would've told me otherwise, if I did _snore_."

"Well _so-rry_ for my misunderstanding," Alexis replied playfully, putting her hands up defensively, before Jaylin and Ronda laughed in response.

"You're funny," Basion complimented.

"Thank you."

"Wow, I'm meeting so many new people today. First Ronda, then Syrus, then Ronda, Alexis, the dance team, Zane, now Bastion. I'm wondering if it's Christmas already," Jaylin said happily.

"Wait, Zane? You mean _Zane Truesdale_, the Pro Junior Duelist Champion!? You _actually_ met him?" Ronda asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah. I've been wanting for my chance to meet him, so I can have a one on one with him and makeup for the time I would've dueled him at the Junior Grand Pix, if not for my fall," Jaylin explained with a hint of excitement.

"Wait, the Junior Grand Pix. You say you _entered_ there?" Bastion asked with risen eyebrows.

"Yeah. I was going to duel Zane. I was at the top 16, then I fell down the steps and got a bloody nose."

"Ouch! That must've been _horrible_!" Alexis said in a gasp.

"I know. That's why I wanna duel him. I wanna make up for not dueling him at that time."

"It's weird. I remember being at the bleachers inside the Kaiba Dome during the Junior Grand Pix, but I don't remember you... no offense," Bastion claimed.

"No one usually does. I was the girl in pink with the french braids."

Bastion's jaw fell almost to the floor, almost screaming, "_that_ was YOU!?" Jaylin nodded with her perky smile as Bastion slowly facepalmed himself, whispering, _"damn."_ Jaylin cracked up laughing, having to cover her mouth to prevent her voice from reaching the four corners of the classroom. "I remember that. Poor thing."

_"Yeah,"_ Jaylin said quietly, smiling sleepishly.

"How _exactly_ did it happen?" Ronda asked curiously.

"I was going to duel against Zane. I was so excited that I ran up, tripped, then fell off the dueling stage and hit myself face forward on the tile floor."

"It was pretty bad. I didn't even know that girl was you. You were so young back in the day," Bastion said with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I was pretty young, wasn't I?"

"Hey, um..." Syrus spoke next to Ronda as the four glanced at the blue-haired boy's direction. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure Sy. We were talking about the Junior Grand Pix Championship when I fell off the duel stadium," Jaylin said as Syrus took a seat behind her above.

"You're okay with talking about that? I know it had to be embarrassing."

"Actually, it isn't. It's... one of my most fond memories," Jaylin admitted, showing a small smile. Alexis and Ronda seemed confused. Bastion was slightly confused until he remembered what happened _after_ the fall.

Young 11-year-old Jaylin Yuki was crying on the floor, so loud that everyone in the stadium could hear her wailing scream. Everyone began talking among themselves, several of them wondering if they should call 911. In a mere second, a man came storming through the double doors where little Jaylin came out from to duel Zane. Everyone knew who that _man_ was and watched him scoop up the small girl into his arms, spotting the bloody nose, and used his shirt to stop the bleeding before out of the dome and through the double doors he stormed out of.

Bastion remembered that man, because that was when he first heard about Yugi Moto, the King of Games. His parents explained to him that day that he was the duelist champion of the world, who won Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Grand Pix in America, and many other major tournaments after that. Bastion wanted to be just like Yugi from that day forward, knowing that he was one of the very few Bastion knew that be so kind enough to help someone young and innocent he _probably_ had no connections with.

Syrus remembered that part as well. He smiled, then nodded. Suddenly, he noticed Chazz about to try to squeeze through.

_"Excuse me,"_ Chazz excused himself, then leaned over on the desks and smiled at Jaylin. "Hey, you wanna duel after school?"

"Sure, why not? In fact, how about we deck it out _now_? There's still 30 minutes left and I'm already finished with my lunch," Jaylin suggested.

"Don't we need to ask Professor Banner first?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Ask me what?" Professor Banner asked with his calm smile.

"Is it okay if Chazz and I use our lunch break to duel?" Jaylin asked.

"Well, you don't have any homework today, so yes you can. Just remember that it's back to your seats when lunch break is over."

"SWEETNESS!" Jaylin replied psyched. She got out her duel disk from her book bag and turned it on. Chazz also got his duel disk and deck as well. They checked the bottom of their deck to see who would go first, and then drew five cards. Jaylin was to go first. She drew her first card. "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode!" An Elemental HERO that was half wood and half green appeared boldly in a defensive position. "You're up!" Chazz drew his next card, then...

"I play Magical Mallet from my hand!" Chazz smirked, taking the cards in his hand, shuffling them in his deck, then drawing the same number from his deck. "Then, I summon V – Tiger Jet!" A flying that that seemed to be shaped like a tiger appeared on the field as Jaylin snickered, biting the bottom of her lip. This was too tempting, but Jaylin decided to save the joke for later. "Now, I play my spell card Frontline Base and use its effect to summon out W – Winged Catapult!" A blue jet with wings on each side and above it with a gap in the middle of it. "Now, I banish these two to bring out my VW – Tiger Catapult!" Chazz removed V – Tiger Jet and W – Winged Catapult, bringing out his fusion monster VW – Tiger Catapult as the two holographic monsters began placing themselves together like Lego pieces.

Jaylin couldn't take it anymore and began singing,_ "The Transformers! More than meets the eye! Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Dicepticons!"_ To her surprise, Chazz and almost everyone else began laughing.

"That was good!" Chazz smirked.

"I couldn't resist!"

"Who could? In fact, I chose these monsters, because I'm a huge Transformers buff."

_"That explains!"_

"Anyways, I use Tiger Catapult's effect to change your Woodman to attack mode by discarding one card from my hand!" Chazz declared, sending one card from his hand to the graveyard. Elemental HERO Woodsman changed to an attack position. "My monster attacks yours!" The tiger head from VW – Tiger Catapult shot a blast at Elemental HERO Woodsman and bursting it from the field, leaving Jaylin with 3000 life points remaining. "I set one card face-down and that ends it!"

"Wow, that's dangerous!" Jaylin said, drawing one card. "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in defense mode, then throw in one face-down! Your turn!" A blue superhero with golden armor and electricity sparking all around it appeared on the field in a defensive position, crossing his arms.

Chazz drew his next card, smirking, "I summon out X – Head Cannon..." A blue chest piece with some gold parts and two cannons on its shoulders. "then use Frontline Base to bring in Z – Metal Tank to the field!" A middle piece with two huge tanks on each side and the Eye of Horus in the middle of it. "I also activate Call of the Haunted to bring in Y – Dragon Head!" A red robotic dragon with a tail, feet and wings appeared on the field as well.

"Wait, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Jaylin asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"You really are Seto Kaiba when it comes to dueling."

"Thanks. Anyways, I banish these three monsters to summon out XYZ – Dragon Cannon!" Chazz declared, banishing X – Head Cannon, Y – Dragon Head, and Z – Metal Tank from the field and replacing them with a fusion monster, who appeared on the field with two yellow tanks on the bottom with wheels, a dragon head on top of it, and a blue top part with two cannons on its shoulders.

"That's so _awesome_!"

"And it gets better, because I can remove these two monsters to bring out VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult!" Chazz smirked as he banished VW – Tiger Catapult and XYZ – Dragon Cannon, bringing out what LITERALLY looked like a transformer with yellow claw arms, two wide blue feet, red wings on its back, a small yellow head, and two cannons on its chest.

"I know Kaiba denies ripping-off of Transformers with this, but now I'm getting the feeling he's taking this _way_ too far."

"I activate its effect by removing Sparkman from play," Chazz smirked as the dragon hea,d from VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult's crouch, shot a blast at Elemental HERO Sparkman and bursting it from the field. Jaylin's eyes widened, removing her Elemental HERO from play.

"Did your monster just shoot my monster with its d***?"

"Yeah," Chazz replied, smiling sleepishly.

_"Ew."_

"My Dragon Catapult attacks you directly!" Chazz declared as VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult loaded its cannons, then...

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card Rookie Fight!" Jaylin declared, searching through her deck, taking out one card, then shuffling her deck. "I'm bringing out Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode!" A female version of Elemental HERO Heat with a white suit, red flaming designs, and orange hair curled up.

"That won't work, because I use Dragon Catapult's other effect to change your Lady Heat to attack mode!" Chazz smirked as Elemental HERO Lady Heat changed her position to attack mode.

"Oh... oops. Sorry, this is the first time I've seen that monster. I didn't know Kaiba made a V and W version of the Transformers monsters, including the combination of the five," Jaylin said bashfully.

"That's fine! It did just arrive recently and I was lucky enough to retrieve it. It also attacks Lady Heat!" Chazz smirked victoriously as VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult loaded its cannons and shot down Elemental HERO Lady Heat, bringing Jaylin's life points down to 1300.

"Damnit!" Jaylin cursed at herself.

"I end my turn!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ getting ya for _that_!" Jaylin glared, drawing her next card. "I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Winged Kuriboh appeared, making its kuri sounds. The female students watching were cooing over how cute Winged Kuriboh was, while the guys were thinking the idea of Jaylin summoning a cute little monster on the field was _hot_. "I set a card face-down, then I play Card Destruction!" Jaylin and Chazz placed their hand to their graveyard, then drew the same number of cards. "Now, I play my face-down spell card Alchemical Experiments!"

"What kind of card is that?" Chazz asked with widened eyes.

"It was a gift from Ms. Dorothy for helping her out! I can place Winged Kuriboh in the graveyard and banish three of my monsters to bring out Winged Kuriboh Level 9!" Jaylin explained as she sent her Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard, then chose three of her monsters to banish.

"Couldn't you have just showed me the written information on the card with your duel disk?"

"Yeah, but it's fun explaining it," Jaylin replied with her perky smile as a Kuriboh with wings and a tough red suit of armor appeared on the field boldly. "It's attack and defense are also equal to the combination of attack and defense points of the monsters I removed from play, which are Woodsman, Lady Heat and Wildheart! That would be..." Jaylin counted with her fingers for a while. There was a long pause, then...

"That would be 3800 attack points and 4600 defense points!" Alexis cried out.

"Thanks Lex!"

_"Oh fantuckingtastic,"_ Chazz responded with widened eyes. _"I'm about to be destroyed by a winged puffball."_ Everyone in the classroom burst into laughter.

"My_ winged puffball _attacks your Dicepticons!" Jaylin shouted as Winged Kuriboh flew right at VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult, swinging its claws at the machine and it crashed into pieces, bursting from the field and leaving Chazz with 3200 life points remaining. "I place one card face-down and end!"

Chazz drew a card from his deck, then declared, "I set a monster face-down, then another card face-down. You're up." There was a card face-down on Chazz's monster card zone and spell and trap zone.

Jaylin drew her next card, then smirked, "I summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist!" A dark lady with black hair that shot straight out, as if the monster used hair gel, with a purple outfit over black armor. "She attacks your set monster." Elemental HERO Shadow Mist ran to the face-down monster, punched the card, and burst it from the field. "Kuriboh attacks you directly and that's game." Winged Kuriboh Level 9 flew at Chazz, striking him with its mighty claws before bringing his life points down to zero. Jaylin put her two fingers on her forehead, then shot them at Chazz's direction. "GOTCHA!" The class cheered for the duel as Chazz showed a smirk on his face.

"You're good. Anyone, who knows how to use Kuriboh like that _has_ to be a master. I hope to see more of that later in the future," Chazz said.

"Same here. I had fun myself. Keep working on your dueling skills," Jaylin advised, winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Will do."

"Pardon me, but class is going to start in five minutes," Professor Banner announced.

"Sorry, gotta go," Jaylin said, rejoining her friends as Chazz watched her with a smile.

"What are you thinking, Chazz?" One of Chazz's friends with the straight up pointy black hair and brown eyes asked.

"I think I'm in love," Chazz replied with a sly smile, which then turned to a puzzling expression when he saw a ghostly Winged Kuriboh flying on Jaylin's shoulder. He brushed it off, then decided to return to his seat.

_"Not now, Kuri. Class is about to start. Tell Dad I'll get his email as soon as I can,"_ Jaylin whispered to Winged Kuriboh with her perky smile before Winged Kuriboh disappeared.

"Jaylin, who were you talking to?" Alexis asked with two risen eyebrows.

"Nothing. Let's get going, shall we?" Jaylin suggested, taking her seat. Ronda looked toward the direction Winged Kuriboh was previously at before disappearing. Alexis walked to her seat, which was at the top with the other Obelisk students.

_"That's weird. I swear I saw something,"_ Ronda whispered to herself before slowly taking her seat next to Jaylin.


	6. A Baseball Game

**Here's the next chapter. Wow, I'm starting to get a huge audience. I was getting low on audience when I first posted this... weird. Anyways, this is when things get real. Review please!**

Jaylin was with her friends Carl, Ronda and Alexis. They were talking and laughing about different things like dance moves, something about Alexis' roommate having an _accident_ this morning, and the new episode of _Law and Order SVU_. Jaylin enjoyed having company and talking with her friends. She also talked about her teacher Mr. Banner, enjoying him as a teacher since he seemed to be laid back. Alexis and Ronda agreed.

Chazz noticed Jaylin with her friends and came to her.

"Personally, if I was to choose uniforms, I would choose ones that didn't crawl up my ass," Jaylin said as the other girls laughed.

"Hey Jaylin," Chazz called out as Jaylin turned, gaining his attention.

"Yes?"

"That was a fun duel we had. I wanted to ask you, if maybe you'd like to do something tonight, if you have the time?"

"Oooo, first day and a guy's already asking _you_ out," Carl smirked.

_"Cut it, Carl,"_ Jaylin replied plainly, then turned to Chazz, smiling. "I'm kinda already doing something tonight with the other guys, though you could tag along, if you wanted."

"What are you guys doing?" Chazz asked.

"Baseball's tonight, so we decided to meet together at Zane's place. He said I can bring a few friends along."

"Wait _Zane_? You mean _Zane Truesdale_?"

"Yeah. Why is everyone shocked about that? I mean you saw his bro Syrus talking to me and I did participate in the Junior Grand Pix."

"No offense, but you look nothing like when you were 11," Alexis reminded Jaylin.

_"Fine,"_ Jaylin said, sighing while rolling her eyes.

"_You participated in the Junior Grand Pix?_ N-Never mind. I can see your point about Syrus. I'll join along," Chazz replied.

"Great! Zane's room is B453 and the game will start at six."

"Thanks."

Jaylin left with her friends as Chazz smiled, watching her joining and laughing with her friends. He began thinking,_ 'I'll give her time. She'll eventually grow into me.'_ He waited and arrived at Zane's dorm room at 5:50 to be there before the game started. Chazz knocked on the door. He wore his casual clothes, which consisted a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. When school was over, everyone was allowed to wear their casual clothes.

Zane answered the door, making Chazz feel nervous due to being face to face with the Duel Monsters pro champion, and the only one in Duel Academy. He was going to greet until...

"Hey Chazz!" Jaylin greeted with a bag of popcorn in one hand. She was wearing a black midriff under a red jacket with rolled-up sleeves, blue bell bottom jeans, and black tennis shoes. She ate some popcorn before continuing her talk._ "You're here just in time."_

Zane moved and let Chazz walk through, who complimented, "nice place you got."

"Thanks," Zane replied plainly.

Chazz noticed the rest of the guys in the room: Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa. Jaylin had invited Bastion after inviting Chazz. Syrus seemed a little nervous with meeting new people, despite the fact they weren't _mean_ or anything. Jaylin seemed to be the most social one of the group. She smiled and sat herself on the computer chair that was to be used to sit and watch the game on, spinning herself around on it.

"So Zane, when are your buddies coming?" Jaylin asked curiously.

"They usually come at the last minute. They should be here soon," Zane replied.

"Sweetness!"

"I guess until then, I can get more popcorn," Jaylin said as she scatted to the microwave and retrieved a package of the popcorn bag, wrapped in plastic, inside the box. She removed the plastic from the package and put it in the microwave, heating it up. "There's also drinks in the fridge." She pointed to the mini refrigerator.

"Did you just eat half of the popcorn?" Zane asked with widened eyes. Jaylin shrugged.

The room was larger than a regular room in the Slifer Red dorm or the Ra Yellow dorm with light blue wallpaper and white polka dots. Zane had the room to himself, so he had a single bed. There was also two computer chairs, a large computer desk big enough for two people with a laptop on it, a wide dresser with a small TV with the cable box on top of it, a Playstation 3 next to the TV, a window on the other side of the room, and a table in front of the window with a microwave, a box of popcorn and a mini refrigerator. It was no surprise that Zane would have all of this, being that his family was of old money. The students of Duel Academy being rich was never a huge surprise, especially since registering as a student of the school was expensive.

Chazz sat himself on the bed, which was along the far end at the left side of the room and across from the TV on the dresser. Currently, the TV was showing commercials, the baseball game appearing after.

"So, do you do this often? Join with a bunch of dudes to watch a baseball game?" Bastion asked.

"Oh yeah! My guy friends, in Domino City, and I practically watch every sports game known to man," Jaylin replied, then furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Well, in _Japan_... you get the idea."

"Don't you invite your girlfriends too?"

"Only the ones interested. I know Tina gets into it, though she's in Domino City. Alexis and Ronda aren't really sports fans and Carl is busy studying."

"You didn't invite them to go _fishing_," Zane mentioned in a slight growling voice before Jaylin threw a popcorn kernel at his head.

"It was to cheer up Syrus and there's not enough room for three more people on one tiny boat, so cut the crap!"

"You should invite me next time. I have my own boat for if you want to invite multiple people," Chazz smirked.

"I guess that could work."

"Wonderful!" Bastion thought as everyone heard the door open, revealing Zane's friends.

"About time you guys showed up! Why is it that you three prove to be less responsible than even the Freshman and, I count, _four_ of them?" Zane glared at them.

"You invited them? You _never_ invite Freshman!" The guy with the light brown hair, bangs on the right side of his face. He also had dark-colored eyes, a narrow face, and was taller than the other two friends.

"They're my brother's friends. By the way, this is my little bro Syrus," Zane introduced, pointing his thumb at Syrus.

"Hi," Syrus greeted, waving his hand.

"Oh... okay, that makes sense," the guy with the darker brown hair pointing at each side and brown eyes.

"Who the rest of the kids?" the third friend with black-bluish hair, green eyes, and a more narrow face.

"Chazz Princeton," Chazz introduced.

"Bastion Misawa," Bastion introduced.

"Jaylin Yuki," Jaylin introduced, waving and showing her grin-like smile.

"I'm Tonyo," the guy with the darker brown hair introduced. "This is John..." he pointed to the guy with the light brown hair. "and Enas." He pointed to the guy with the black-bluish hair. "You dating any of these guys?"

_"No,"_ Jaylin replied with cocked eyebrows.

"She's single. She enjoys hanging out with anyone male or female," Zane said.

"Ah, tomboy?" Tonyo said, nodding his head with a smile.

"I don't know. I mean I enjoy hanging out with my guy friends, but I also put on makeup, enjoy dancing, cooking and wearing pink, as long as it doesn't clash with my clothes. I'm not sure if _tomboy_ is a proper word to describe myself. I just like to do other things _other_ than things that are stereotypically for girls," Jaylin said while laying on the bed and throwing a kernel of popcorn in her mouth.

"_Really?_ Zane's a dancer himself, though he won't tell anyone," Enas smirked as Zane shot him a glare with pink showing on his cheeks.

"Seriously? Cool! I've never had any guy friends that were dancers before!"

"Don't get too excited. I only _participated_ in dance classes, because Mom thought it'd _help build my flexes and muscles_," Zane said in a slight threatening voice, which told Jaylin he was embarrassed by it.

"It does, though that's not why I participated in dancing."

"Bet it was because you're a girl and just _love_ dancing."

"Actually, it was because my dad's... _friend of the family_ felt I wasn't participating in enough _female activities_," Jaylin corrected. She still didn't want to give away that she was adopted and her adopted father wasn't married yet, still currently dating. She would continually call her father's girlfriend _friend of the family_.

"You still say you're not a tomboy?" Tonyo smirked.

"I kinda lived a rough life back in the day, so I wasn't exactly acting... normal."

"Hey, the game's about to start, guys," Syrus said, pointing to the screen, which was showing the beginning title of the baseball game.

Jaylin went to get the popcorn she was heating up, being that she forgot to remove it out of the microwave. She opened the bag and gave the opened bag to Zane. Everyone watched the game, getting into it. Jaylin was especially getting into the game, being hyped up like she drank ten cups of coffee and a bowl of candy. Because of her hyperness, she would bounce on the bed with her body. She would also gawk up laughing loudly.

_"Oh my god!"_ Jaylin cried out.

"Could you be any_more_ obnoxious?" Zane glared as Jaylin stood still rolling her lips in her mouth, then watched the screen.

Zane sighed, then looked back at the screen, seeing that their team caught the ball.

"Yes!" John cried out excitedly.

"What's the timer for?" Chazz asked.

"It's to countdown when the first play will end. Have you watched baseball before?" Jaylin asked.

"Well..."

Jaylin showed a perky smile, then said, "it's fine. You'll get the hang of it after a while."

Chazz didn't want to admit that he only agreed to come, so he could hang out with Jaylin and hopefully develop a relationship and go somewhere in the near future. It was kind of a stretch to be with six other guys, but it was fine. Jaylin seemed to be okay with _this_ kind of hangout and hopefully hers and Chazz's relationship would go somewhere. That's what he was hoping for anyways.

When the commercial break began, the gang would usually talk, eat popcorn or duel on the ground to pass the time. Jaylin enjoyed dueling against Syrus, being that he was a very strong duelist. Three of Zane's friends never stood a chance against Jaylin, getting their butts handed to them. Zane didn't play, because he wanted to save his duel with Jaylin for later. He did notice how Jaylin played and knew he was going to have competition. He kept trying to brush that thought off, but knew inside that he already got himself a rival. Most of him was hoping that he wasn't just having _high hopes_ for Jaylin being his first opponent to actually push him against his limits that was close to his age.

The game was over by the time it hit 8:00 and it was dark outside. Everyone laughed and still hung around after the game was over. Jaylin had an idea of playing a game called Story Cards. Each would draw a Duel Monsters card from their own deck and the higher the level the scarier the story. Zane found the idea stupid, though everyone agreed to play it five out of eight. Syrus had pulled out a level 4 Carrierroid, telling a story about a swamp monster that lured a boy into its grasp with a Dark Magician card.

_"Are you freakin' _serious_?"_ Zane asked, looking bored out of his mind.

"Be nice. It _was_ a level four story and it was _kinda_ scary," Jaylin said, shrugging.

"No offense, but I disagree," Chazz said snobbishly as Syrus sighed, staring at the ground.

"Anyways, it's my turn!" Jaylin said, smiling as she drew a Winged Kuriboh. "Aw, looks like my friend likes to hang around with me, don't cha boy?"

"What's your story?" Enas asked.

"Well, this actually is based on a true story. When I was five, I would hear voices sometimes and when I would look, I would see people that were transcended. Sometimes I would find them in the graveyards, out my window, or in weird places. Though, that wasn't the weird part. Whenever I would come home, I would see monsters from other people's decks. I didn't know why and, most of the time, I was scared. One day, when I moved into my new home and I saw transcended monsters in my new house. I cried until my daddy told me that they were nice and I just had the gift to see spirits of the dead," Jaylin said. Everyone showed wide and blinking eyes. "Anyways... that's about it. I'd go farther, but it's only a level one."

"Did that _really_ happen?" Bastion asked, looking at Jaylin as if wondering if she was pulling some sort of prank.

"I said _based_ on a true story. Some of it isn't true," Jaylin partly lied. The things in her story did actually happen. The only part that was _made__ up_ was seeing transcended monsters in her house. She actually saw them in tournaments her father would take her to. Zane sighed, drawing from his deck and pulled out his Five-Headed Dragon. Jaylin's eyes widened. "You actually HAVE Five-Headed Dragon!?"

Zane showed his smirk and replied, "I suppose I should give out my story, right?" Everyone looked at him and listened. "_You asked for it._ Have any of you heard of the abandoned dorm, besides Syrus?"

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaylin asked with huge curiosity.

"I thought you didn't want us to bring it up!" John said.

"Well, I might as well bring it up to these guys, since they're going to need to know _this_. Anyways, when I was a Sophomore, the Obelisk Blue dorm used to be over this direction," Zane explained, pointing to his door, which was farther right from the school. "There, you will come across what_ used to be_ the Obelisk Blue dorm, now called _the abandoned dorm_. You want to know why it's abandoned?"

"Why?" Chazz asked with curiosity.

"Because students began missing due to _mysterious_ Shadow Games that would be played in there."

"That's a bunch of bullcrap!" Chazz scoffed. Jaylin's eyebrows rose though.

"You think so, but if you ask the older students, they'll tell you otherwise. About two years ago, three best friends got a hold of a forbidden book that the school would keep under lock and key. One was _the smart one_, one was _the bad boy_ and the other one was _the hacker_. Together, with their talents, they were able to unlock the locked safe that contained the forbidden Book of Black Magic. Little did they know, the book had a security code that included a Shadow Game. They opened the book and the Shadow Game began. Darkness engulfed their dorm room and each of them were _forced_ to play a Shadow Game. _The dark one_ appeared before them and challenged them to an ancient Diaha match. Unfortunately, neither of them knew _how_ to summon monsters, at least _the hacker_ didn't. He instantly lost and was eaten by the shadows. They could hear the dark mist seeping into his nose and mouth, entering his blood system and the sickening sound of entering into his bones and vessels," Zane said. Everyone's eyes slightly widened and Jaylin turned slightly pale. "_The dark one_ controlled his body and used him to play a dueling Shadow Game in a triangle duel against _the bad boy_ and _the smart one_. _The smart one_ lost, risking his life for _the bad boy_ to gain a chance to win. It was then the two of them, possessed, dueled against the bad boy. The bad boy struggled with his monsters, spells, and traps to save himself and his friends. There was nothing he could do to save anyone, but himself. He won the match, but watched his friends become pawns to _the dark one_. _The smart one_, became Nightshroud and _the hacker_ became Trueman. He was too weak to win back his friends, after winning to save himself, and ran from his room, saving everyone else from his friends' horrible fate. More teachers and students disappeared as well, since most of them didn't believe him and, the ones that did, were his other friends, teachers who believed in this stuff and lead the students out, or students that also believed in this stuff. The rest were never seen again. To this day... _the bad boy_... he began changing his ways and promised himself to never risk or pressure his friends into any dangerous situations ever again."

"It's a good thing I just went to number one and two," Chazz smirked. "I gotta hand it to you, that was _scary_."

"Unfortunately, that wasn't _based on a true story_. That actually _did_ happen. I saw it with my own eyes. You can believe me _or not_, but if you ask a bulk of the Obelisk Blue Seniors, Juniors or Alexis, they'll tell you otherwise. In fact, for the past two years, any student that entered into the forbidden dorm have never come back alive. It's forbidden for a reason and anyone who attempts to go in and come back alive will _automatically_ be suspended."

"Yikes," Bastion responded.

"Are you telling me that you actually _believe_ in this _Shadow Game_ crap?" Chazz asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"This _Shadow Game crap_ took my best friends I grew up with since before I started school! In fact, one of them is Alexis' brother Atticus Rhodes! Ask Alexis. She hasn't seen her brother in _two years_!" Zane shouted in anger as everyone's eyes widened and jumped back, except for Jaylin. She seemed to be more understanding.

"I believe you," Jaylin said as Zane looked at her. She smiled sleepishly. "You don't have to prove yourself or anything. I believe that your story is true and I'm truly sorry you had to suffer like that."

Zane nodded, trying to hide a small smile that almost crept up. This was the first time he told that story and someone, who's never witnessed what had happened firsthand, actually _believed_ it. Jaylin wasn't even mockingly saying that she _believed the story_. She meant it with all of her heart.

Zane sighed and said, "anyways, it's getting late. You should probably be heading back to your dorms."

"Good point. It was nice hanging around with you," Bastion said, smiling. He didn't believe Zane's story, but didn't want to farther the issue either.

_"Whatever,"_ Chazz scoffed. He smiled at Jaylin. "It was nice hanging."

"You too Chazz, and... I know you don't believe Zane's story, but will you try not making an issue out of it next time?" Jaylin asked politely.

_"Fine."_

"Thank you!"

"It was nice hanging with you kids!" Tonyo announced, stretching his arms. "Co'mon guys!"

"Coming!" Enas replied, catching up with his friend.

"Good night, Zane!" John said, waving goodbye as Zane waved back.

"Bye Zane," Syrus said before leaving.

"You should get going too," Zane said in a rather slightly softer tone, after everyone left.

"I will, but... I'm glad you told me that story, Zane," Jaylin said with a smile on her face. "I've... seen Shadow Games before myself, and _please_ don't take it as me trying to mock you or anything. I really _have_ seen them firsthand. The story I told earlier about me seeing spirits of the dead... that part was true. I have since the day I was born. The only other person I've met with the same gift is Yugi. I have these... _abilities_ I've yet to understand and they can sometimes have... dangerous consequences." She took out a Winged Kuriboh card, holding it in her hand as her eyes glowed gold and began glowing gold herself. A transcended Winged Kuriboh came to Zane's view as his eyebrows rose and almost stepped back. "His name's Kuri."

_"Kuri! Kuri!"_ Winged Kuriboh said.

"Can you do other things other than... this?" Zane asked, still looking surprised.

"I can, but I'd rather not. I've... I've hurt too many people due to_ lack of control_. This is the only thing I can show you," Jaylin replied, petting Winged Kuriboh.

"Fair enough. I have to admit, you're full of surprises. So, Yugi taught you how to do that?"

"Pretty much. He's the best father I could ask for. He was the first person to understand me and face me when I was out of control with conjuring up Shadow Games."

"Wait, you can conjure up Shadow Games _too_!?"

"Yeah. I'd rather _not_ try it again."

"Still... that _has_ to be alot of power."

"Yeah... oh, I should be getting home," Jaylin said, seeing the time on the clock was cutting close to curfew. Winged Kuriboh disappeared and she headed toward the door. "Oh, and thanks!" She left out on her way to her dorm.

Zane stared out his window, showing a soft smile. For the first time in two years, he actually found someone that actually knew where he was coming from. There was always Alexis that would listen to him, though his three friends he still had could never _really_ be the type he'd be open to and really understand the pain he felt. Jaylin was annoying and would drag him into situations, but had her soft sides too. Maybe there was more to Jaylin then meets the eye.

* * *

When Jaylin left the Obelisk Blue dorm in the middle of the night, she got out her cell phone and dialed a number. She peered at the right of the school, a little farther from the dorm she just exited out of, where the forbidden dorm was located. She put the phone to her ear, staring at that particular direction.

_"Hello?"_ A male answered tiredly.

"Daddy, you think you can look into the forbidden dorm in Duel Academy? There's something Kaiba's not telling us and I get the feeling we're in for a big one. Two years ago, students had gone missing from the former Obelisk Blue dorm, located at the Southwestern edge of the island, from Shadow Games," Jaylin explained.


	7. Clash of the Titan

**Okay, I'm gonna do another chapter, because I really want to get this part with the Abandoned Dorm over with and get to the plot, because I know I put enough filler in as it is. Now, to answer one of my anonymous reviewer's question: no, Zane is not developing feelings for Jaylin nor will he EVER develop feelings for her. Zane isn't even in the state to be in any relationship period. He does have a soft side for Jaylin, but only because she's the only girl, besides Alexis, that doesn't have feelings for Zane. There can be a special connection with knowing that there are those of the opposite sex that have no feelings for you can be the ones that you would trust with certain subjects and/or personal matters. They're the type of people that you absolutely know is never going to ever change his/her feelings about you no matter what, compared to a romance relationship where after a breakup, you rather hate the person's guts or are not as close as you used to be. That's what you're seeing. Try to keep in mind that if there was any romance going on, it would be more obvious than what you were seeing with Zane and Jaylin. Review please!**

Jaylin was with her friends Alexis, Carl, and Ronda swimming at the beach. Jaylin wore a black bikini, the top being worn like a sports bra and the straps crossing each other on the back. With her swim suit, she also wore hot pink swimming shorts. Carl wore a red bikini with the bottom of her top part hugging around her rib area and her bottoms having a skirt sewn with it. Ronda wore a light blue one piece and Alexis wore a simple white bikini with blue polka dots.

The four girls played in the clear blue ocean together, splashing water at each other. Ronda seemed to be the least active one, not wanting to be pulled underwater. She wanted to just stick with _splashing water at each other_ and the girls respected that. The three other girls kept trying to push each other underwater, while laughing and having a ball. The sad part was that Jaylin was a quick and swift swimmer.

"Hey girls!" Jaylin cried, kicking water at the three girls before diving underwater.

"Hey!" Alexis cried out, diving under and tackling Jaylin underwater before they came up to the surface.

Carl poke her head out of the water from behind Jaylin, then pushed her head underwater with an evil smirk written on Carl's face. Bubbles came from underwater where Jaylin was at before she kicked Carl's legs. Carl laughed and swam as fast as she could, Jaylin rising up from the water.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jaylin shouted, swimming after her roommate.

"You can't beat the most athletic girl in the group!" Carl shouted, while swimming.

Jaylin dove underwater, grabbed the top of Carl's bikini, and then dunked her underwater before popping her head up and crying out, "only at tennis!" Carl responded by pushing her away. Everyone laughed in response.

"You guys are nuts!" Ronda smirked before her friends splashed water on her and she screamed in response.

"Hey, we should totally duel each other in a four-way tomorrow!" Jaylin thought.

"I'll just be kicking your asses," Carl smirked snarkily as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be the Duelist Queen or the new King... _Queen_ of Games, if I'm not tested against my limits."

"It's your funeral."

"Don't get cocky, I've defeated you before. Remember that," Alexis smirked.

"Two out of twenty doesn't count," Carl stated.

"Have you dueled Zane before?" Jaylin asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! He has a higher record than me, but I've won a couple of times against him. You don't stand a chance."

"We only played ten times and we're kinda neck in neck."

"True, but I still have a higher record."

"By one."

"Shut up."

Jaylin laughed and Carl showed a smirk of her own, furrowing her eyebrows under her blond bangs. Ronda and Alexis swam up and joined with the two.

"So, I gotta ask ya, who's the hottie you always talk to on Skype?" Carl asked curiously.

"What _hottie_? I've got a bunch of guy friends on Skype that I talk to, including my dad," Jaylin asked confused.

"The guy that sent you that cute little ecard."

"Oh him? That's Shon! I've known him since I was five. He wanted to give me something for good luck."

"You miss your friends, don't cha?" Alexis asked.

"Alot. I practically grew up with them. We even took a bath together when we were kids. I share a special connection with them."

"Wow, that's tight!" Carl commented.

"Anyway, how's the dance team coming around?" Alexis asked.

"Great! We're practicing and you bet we're gonna be great during the Tennis competition!" Jaylin said.

"Awesome! Our team's practicing their very best. I know we're gonna be great!" Carl said with a huge smile on her face.

_"Kuri!"_ Jaylin heard Winged Kuriboh. Ronda almost jumped, looking around to find out where that sound came from.

"I gotta go. Getting tired," Jaylin said, swimming to dry land.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"Sure!"

"Hey guys, did you hear something? A _'kuri'_ sound?" Ronda asked, seemingly worried.

"No, I didn't hear anything, did you?" Carl asked Alexis.

"Not a soul. Why?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing," Ronda replied._ 'I swear I heard something. I hope I'm not going crazy. Maybe I'm just hearing things.'_

Jaylin dried herself off with a towel as Winged Kuriboh appeared in his spirited form, the Slifer Red duelist asking, "what is it, boy?"

_"Kuri,"_ Winged Kuriboh replied.

"Okay," Jaylin replied, wrapping her white towel around her and looking at her cell phone. It read a text from her dad. She pressed read and it showed, _'call.'_ Jaylin dialed in her father's number and waited ring after ring.

_"Great, you called. I talked to Kaiba about the information you gave me a week ago,"_ Yugi replied.

"And?"

_"At first he wouldn't tell me anything, besides assuring his students' and your safety, then I looked more into what's going on. He eventually spilled after some convincing and..."_

"This is going to require a huge amount of Kaiba being bullshit, huh?"

_"Yep. You remember about how Pegasus created the three Egyptian Gods?"_

"Yeah. What about it?"

_"As you know, creating them was a load of trouble and caused a number of deaths, including major injuries. Apparently, Pegasus also had failed attempts. There were the Wicked Gods, but there were also cards known as the Sacred Beasts. You have Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, Ura Lord of Searing Flames, and Raviel Lord of Phantasms."_

"What does that have to do with the Abandoned Dorm and the missing students?"

_"I'm getting there. When Duel Academy was found and being built, the architects and builders were dying and going missing one by one. Kaiba went to investigate this and found the three Sacred Beast cards. Pegasus explained that he had thrown those cards into the ocean, because they were harming his colleges. He guessed that they somehow must've floated to the island by the currents. As you can imagine, these _failed attempts_ are filled to the brim with dangerous black darkness. Kaiba ordered his men to bury them under the school."_

"Question: why didn't he destroy them?"

_"I have no clue, Princess."_

_"Wonderful!"_

_"So anyways, there was a book that the dean was supposed to lock away under lock and key to keep the magic of the three Sacred Beasts from harming the students. Unfortunately, three of the students were a couple of rule breakers and got a hold of the book. They opened the gateway to the Shadow Realm and that dorm became the home of every possessed student and teacher. Their darkness is at a standstill. I get the feeling they're waiting for the right moment to strike like a sleeping volcano."_

"When do you think they'll strike?"

_"I wish I knew, Princess."_

Jaylin entered into her dorm room, then thought, "maybe _I_ can investigate the dorm and see how bad we're talking."

_"Princess, I know you've played Shadow Games since you were five, and thank the gods you have better control now, but we don't really know how powerful the darkness in there is or how dangerous the Shadow Games are."_

"I'm just going to investigate the premise and calculate my limits. Will that work?"

_"I'd say yes, but I'm not with you."_

"Fine. _I'll stay outside of the dorm._"

_"At least until you can find _someone_ that can keep an eye on you."_

"Deal. I'll call you, if I find anything. Hugs and kisses!"

_"You too."_

Jaylin hung up, dressing in a dark forest green long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, black jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black snow cap, her hair braided up in a bun and covered. She walked out of her dorm room, down the stairs, and crawled low down the hill, while sneaking behind the school. She knew she had to make it to the front of the Abandoned Dorm without getting caught to know the strength of the shadows. She was probably one of the rare individuals with strong dark powers. There were probably others, besides her and Yugi, but anyone else with these powers probably didn't know how to use them. In such cases, they were known as _those with _raw_ darkness_.

Only a few humans male or female were given the powers of pure darkness or light. Those of light controlled the brightness of light, including fire and electricity. Those of dark controlled the shadows and darkness itself, dark matter. Each of them had their own advantages. With dark powers, an individual could see in the dark, hide in the shadows, see the shadows of the dead, and control shadow games, which led to controlling where the mind of their victims and if he/she lives or dies. Those of the light could control fire and lightning, hide in the brightness of the light, use their glow to shield himself/herself, or look into the hearts of people. Each of which had a huge advantage, but also were cursed. If either power was to go wild, that power could spread chaos. Those of darkness could kill anyone from the inside out and those of light could burn them from the outside in.

Jaylin was taught this by her father, who was not born with dark powers, but they were given to him as an inheritance from Atem, the nameless Pharaoh. While Yugi had never suffered from lack of control at a child age, as a teenager, he struggled for control. There were countless times he hurt someone on accident, even if it was just _self defense_. Yugi was against fighting, so for these powers come out of him and hurt anyone was like stabbing a rusty dagger into his heart. He could feel the pain Jaylin felt at a small age when she would torture those that hurt Yugi without meaning to. He could see those tears in his own eyes.

If there were any individuals with raw darkness or raw light, they would have absolutely _no_ control. Though, this would only be shown once that individual finds himself or herself in any mortal danger or threat, depending on how the person takes the _threat_. For light, Jaylin nor her father were certain how those of light would start showing his/her powers. They only knew of how people would show darkness.

* * *

Zane was doing his homework in his dorm room on his desk between his microwave and mini refrigerator. His window curtains were open where the sun could shine on his desk and he could study. He also had his desk lamp just in case it was late at night. He was marking his answers on his loose leaf paper, looking at the text book questions. Sometimes he would look back into the text book chapter to find his answers, since they never _came natural to him_ like for some students like his old friend Atticus.

Just then, he noticed _something_ out his window, which was odd, since his window faced the back side of the school building. Zane was able to see a little bit of the back of the school. He looked through the window and noticed someone in some sort of dark clothing sneaking from the back of the school, walking toward the back of the Obelisk Blue dorm. He furrowed his eyebrows. _Why would someone want to sneak from behind the school, unless they were up to something _bad_?_

Zane turned his lamp off and decided to find out who this person was and what he_ or she_ was up to. Zane had his black t-shirt and green pants. He put on his brown boots before walking out of his dorm room and out of the Obelisk Dorm, since the students could only get to their dorm room from the inside of the Obelisk Blue dorm. He walked around the dorm quickly, spotting the same person scatting into the forest. He ran after the person, going through the forest. It was hard to see this person inside the forest, due to the camouflage the guy/girl wore. _Why would this person be sneaking into the forest like this? What was he/she up to?_

After a few moments of running after this person, it occurred to Zane what _exactly_ this person was trying to do. This person was scatting toward the location of the Abandoned Dorm. This person probably took on some stupid dare to spend the night inside the Abandoned Dorm or something. Whatever the case, Zane never wished for anyone, crazy or not, to suffer what his friends Atticus Rhodes and Fuji Yusuke suffered. He wouldn't wish it on his _worst enemy_.

Zane ran as fast as he could to catch this person, though the forest was dark and the camouflage hid this person from Zane's eyes. Zane decided to at least make it to the fence. The wooden fence was so high, there was no way this person could climb to the top. Though, he was proven wrong by the time he got to the fence. This mysterious person was already at the top, having climbed on it through the branch of one of the trees. There was also the question how this person would be able to get down on the other side.

"Hey, get down, you don't know what you're getting into!" Zane cried out. The person never looked at him, but was tying a rope to the end of the branch he/she climbed on, wrapped it around his/her waist, grabbed the two parts of the rope from his/her waist, and then began sliding down with the rope. This person obviously wasn't taking_ 'no'_ for an answer. _"Smart guy."_ The only thing Zane could do at this point was climb the same tree this person climbed on and get over the fence the same way.

Zane climbed the tree with everything he got, and it was _hard_. His muscles tightened from his arms and legs, sometimes his legs would slip, but he knew he had to get to this person before he/she got himself/herself hurt. Zane finally made it to the top, huffing and puffing. He crawled across the branch, trying to watch his balance. He never was the most athletic, but hoped that he could stop this person before it was too late.

Zane slowly and carefully stepped onto the top of the wooden fence, then grabbed the rope and began sliding down. He began getting rope burns, then let go before landing on his bottom. Luckily, he wasn't too far down or he would've broken his back or worse.

_"Shit,"_ Zane growled, then got up and began running through the tall grass and bushes, possibly growing trees, to the dorm. _The person was probably already inside. What was the point _now_?_ He began slowing down, then suddenly saw the same person outside of the dorm, but... was _standing there_? WHAT!? "Hey! What are you doing!?"

The person, once again, didn't respond. He/she was holding possibly his/her cell phone and a red dot appeared at the middle of the top part of the phone. _Was this person taking a picture of the dorm?_ There was also were two wires connecting from the phone to his/her ears. _So that's why this person didn't respond!_

"Did you get it?" The person asked in a voice that was... no... NO, it couldn't be!

"JAYLIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Zane shouted angry and confused at the same time. Even if Jaylin was a brat, she still always was the type to think ahead.

Jaylin almost jumped, seeing Zane, then said, "can you hold on for a sec?" She pressed a button on her phone, then took her buds off. "Zane? How did you get here?"

"I followed you! I saw you sneaking from the back of the school!"

"Oh..." Jaylin replied, seemingly nervous. "Listen, I'm not going to go inside the dorm. I'm just scanning the premise to see how powerful _whoever is in there_ is. I told Yugi about this place and decided to get to the bottom of this, since neither of us were told about the Abandoned Dorm or the Shadow Games when I was registered. Kaiba's not telling us shit and if this thing is dangerous as you say it is, it's only a matter of time before this thing starts becoming dangerous beyond the fence. We're trying to figure out the time limit we've got."

"I'm sure Mr. Kaiba has this under control."

_"Right,"_ Jaylin said, rolling her eyes. "If he had this _under control_, this thing wouldn't be locked in and he would've told Yugi to not sign me up, so we could _stay out of his business_. Zane, you do realize that whatever is in there, being as powerful as you stated, could break this fence, even if it was electric." The two stood silent for a brief moment, then Jaylin put one earbud on, pressing a button on her cell phone. "I'm back. Zane followed me and he's _kinda_ pissed." Zane heard a pause as Jaylin faced the Abandoned Dorm. "I have no idea... I can't feel anything right now and I think that's a bad sign." Jaylin slowly walked toward the door. Zane followed behind just in case Jaylin did decide to change her mind about _not going inside the dorm_. She placed her hand on the door, eyes glowing gold. "I feel something faint now. I think it senses Zane's and I's presence." They changed back to hazel again.

_"Senses our presence?"_ Zane questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Anyone of darkness can sense anyone from miles around. I'm still trying to work on that maneuver," Jaylin explained, showing a sly smirk up her lips. Her lips turned to a frown, while her eyes changed to bright gold again. _"We should get out of here."_

_"About time,"_ Zane muttered under his breath as Jaylin scatted down the steps from the door. Zane followed her down the steps.

As soon as the two left down the steps, a dark shadow enclosed the field like a dome. Jaylin sighed, facepalming, "_I hate it when this happens._ Step back Zane, we're in for hell." Her eyes glowed an even brighter gold before the dark shadow enclosed over the two students.

"We wouldn't be, if you would've stayed behind the fence!" Zane shouted angrily before the doors of the Abandoned Dorm swung opened, showing an older male with an Obelisk Blue trench coat that was buttoned up from top to bottom, making it look like a dress almost, with a white collar. He wore dark boots and a white mask that covered the top half of his wide face.

"You didn't think you could escape, did you?" The man asked in an intimidating voice.

_"Mr. Titan,"_ Zane muttered.

"You know this guy?"

"Not the best teacher around. He never believed me when I told him about the book."

"So _the bad boy_ was you! _I knew it!_" Jaylin smirked with such joy.

_"Whatever."_

"It seems you've grown since the last we've met. How's life been treating you, Zane?" Titan asked with an evil smirk on his face as Zane glared in response. "I see. I suppose it's only fair to start with you. You were lucky the first time, but I won't let you escape again."

"Not so fast! I'm decking you one on one!" Jaylin shouted.

"Cocky, aren't we? I see you have abilities... interesting."

"Jaylin, I'm begging you-"

"Zane, cut the crap. I'm the only one who stands a chance against this asshole. I've played shadow games before, besides _you_ need to keep in contact with dad," Jaylin interrupted, handing Zane her cell phone and the earbuds that were supposed to go to a cell phone. She faced Titan. "Anyways, what's the rules of the game, big guy?"

"We'll be playing the rules of Duel Monsters. I think that should be easy for you, shouldn't it?"

"_Who's getting cocky now?_ I accept your challenge!" Jaylin smirked, then glared. "Though, I don't have a duel disk."

"Then, come with me."

Jaylin followed Titan inside the dorm, Zane following from behind. He put one earbud in his ear, hearing, _"Zane, is that you?"_

"Yes, to give you an overall review, because of Jaylin's arrival at the Abandoned Dorm, my douchebag teacher challenged her to a Shadow Game and now she's probably going to get herself killed. _I hope you're happy with yourself._"

_"I hate it when that happens,"_ Yugi moaned in response._ "Is it Diaha?"_

"No, it's Duel Monsters."

Yugi sighed, saying, _"good! More than likely, this guy doesn't know how powerful Jaylin is, and _probably_ knows it. I need you to stay as close to Jaylin as you can."_

_"Glad to be her bodyguard."_

_"That's not what I meant. I was meaning for _your_ safety. I don't know if you realize this, but _she's_ the reason you're not being challenged to a Shadow Game as well."_

"What are you saying?" Zane asked, slightly wide-eyed.

_"When Titan used his powers to begin the Shadow Game, Jaylin used her powers to accept the challenge and shield you from it. When anyone of the darkness creates a shadow game, the person has the field advantage, but _not_ to choose an opponent. If he traps more than one person, anyone of the darkness can tribute himself to take the challenge. I discovered this when Jaylin accidentally challenged someone to a shadow game. I was able to take the challenge and the hit, protecting the others."_

"_Great,_ but what about Jaylin? Doesn't that mean _she'll_ be taking the hit?"

_"That's the second reason I need you to stay close to her."_

_"Well, that just makes us feel safe!"_

_"I never said this would be _safe_. Hopefully, this _dark one_ won't show all of his powers and probably will let Jaylin go."_

"What makes you say that?"

_"Because he might see Jaylin as a threat, especially considering he can't possess her at all."_

This answer made Zane's jaw drop and eyes widen. He knew the power this _dark one_ possessed, but Jaylin's powers, no matter how powerful they were, couldn't compete against it... could it? Zane didn't know how powerful Jaylin could be, but Yugi sure did. One the other hand, Yugi doesn't know how powerful _the dark one_ is either. There was that slim chance that Jaylin _could_ be considered a threat to _the dark one_. Zane could only hope that this was true and, if it was, him and Jaylin could escape from this mess.

Jaylin was led to _what used to be _the cafeteria of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. There were dusty tables and chairs everywhere with cobwebs around the corners of the ceiling and the buffet table where the food would be placed at. Peeled paint could be spotted on all four dusty walls of the cafeteria. Jaylin didn't seen any duel disks, but she could already guess where _this_ was going.

"Instead of using duel disks, we'll be using tables and the shadows will summon out our monsters from the cards. If our monsters are damaged, we take the same amount of damage and that includes when we're attacked directly," Titan explained.

"Sounds good to me," Jaylin agreed, choosing a table to lay her cards at.

"He means it, Jaylin! You'll _literally_ feel the pain of your monsters. I had to go to the hospital after my Shadow Game duel with this guy!" Zane warned Jaylin.

"I know what he means, but thanks."

"You'll think twice once the Shadow Game starts," Titan smirked wickedly

"Tell it to someone who cares! Let's play!" Jaylin snapped, shuffling her deck she retrieved from her pocket.

"Wait, if you didn't bring your duel disk, why is your deck in your pocket?" Zane asked.

"I can summon monsters, remember? It's _just in case_," Jaylin winked as Zane almost facepalmed himself.

"Oh yeah."

"Let's start the duel, shall we?" Titan smirked, drawing his card. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend to the field!" A tall demon, with a gold narrow-shaped head, two red horns on its head, a gold claw on each hand, and wearing a long purple dress with red armor, appeared on the field. The attack of the monster automatically rose to 1900 due to its effect. "Now, I activate a field spell card known as Pandemonium!" Just then, the whole field turned into some sort of ritual/bones of two dead dragons or fiends, whose heads were across from each other. One head was over Jaylin and other was over Titan. In the middle was some sort of glowing yellow hole. "That ends my turn."

"Not even going to lay down some face-down cards? _What a shame,_" Jaylin said, drawing her next card. Zane was slightly baffled at the fact Jaylin was slightly smiling, despite the fact she was playing a dangerous Shadow Game. "I play Elemental Hero Woodsman, then throw down two face-downs! Your move!" Elemental HERO Woodsman was automatically summoned to the field before two cards were laid. As he was summoned, Jaylin's eyes began changing gold again. Zane couldn't understand why, since her eyes only seemed to glow gold whenever she used her powers in some way. _Was she using her powers to summon that monster? Why, especially considering that Titan already stated that the shadows would summon the monsters for her?_

"Very well," Titan smirked, drawing his next card. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend!" A demon with just bones and muscles, the bones being worn like armor almost, and two enormous wings appeared on the field. Its attack rose to 3000 due to the effect of Infernalqueen Arthfiend. "Terroking attacks your Woodsman!" Terroking Artchfiend jumped up, soaring into the air toward Elemental HERO Woodsman, about to attack when...

"I activate my face-down, Hero Barrier!" Jaylin declared as Titan smirked.

"And I activate the effect of Terroking," Titan smirked, lifting his right hand and showing balls floating over it with numbers, which were organized and circled like a clock. Each of them would glow clockwise. It kept going until it slowed down and stopped at a number 2. Hero Barrier was destroyed.

_"Oh craptastic!"_ Jaylin glared before Elemental HERO Woodsman was attacked and burst from the field by Terroking Artchfiend's sharp claws. Her body immediately fell onto the floor sideways, catching herself with her arms, while letting out a scream. Her life points stooped down to 2000. "You son of a f***ing bitch!"

"Jaylin, are you okay!?" Zane asked worriedly, running to her before running into some _invisible bubble wall_. _"Ow!"_

"I'm fine, Zane. Also, you're not allowed to interfere with the Shadow Game," Jaylin explained, getting up, then Zane began seeing the rips on her shirt and blood oozing.

_"What's going on?"_ Yugi asked. He could hear the duel going on from the other line, being that Zane put the cell phone on speaker, but still didn't know how bad the damage was.

"Jaylin's monster was destroyed and she's bleeding," Zane replied.

_"How bad?"_

"She has four large scratch marks across her rib area."

_"Oh crud. She's probably pissed right now."_

Jaylin was trying to cover her wounds with her hand. She looked down at her wounds and glared at Titan, "Thanks alot! Now, I'm gonna have to buy a new shirt!"

"I'm afraid clothing will be the least of your problems, little lady," Titan smirked.

"Maybe, but I activate Hero Signal and Special Summon Elemental Hero Knospe to the field!" Jaylin said, activating her face-down card as a small plant-like creature appeared on the field with leaves and its stems for arms, hands, legs and feet, a green bud for a head with two other ones unopened beside it, pink dots on each cheek, bright blue eyes, and wearing a silver necklace with a purple gem in the middle.

"Very well, then I end my turn."

Jaylin placed her hand of cards on the table face-down, then drew her next card. She declared, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards." She drew two cards at once with one hand, using her thumb to move the other one to see them both. She placed both of them down with her other cards, then pulled out one of them to activate it. "I play Miracle Fusion to fuse together Knospe and Woodsman to bring you Gaia!" Elemental HERO Woodsman and Elemental HERO Knospe fused together in the light and revealed itself as a large black robot-like monster with large arms, with rockets, and legs. "And I use its effect, when its first summoned, to half your Terroking's attack and Gaia gains the same amount of attack Terroking cuts in half!"

"Not so fast, for I also activate the effect of Terroking," Titan smirked as he lifted his hand and showed the glowing balls with numbers, each of them glowing clockwise. It slowed down and landed on a five, Elemental HERO Gaia bursting automatically from the field.

_"Shit,"_ Jaylin seethed. "I throw in two face-downs and end my turn!"

"Very well," Titan smirked, drawing his next card. "My Terroking attacks you directly!" Terroking Archfield flew out toward Jaylin just as she flipped one of her face-down cards.

"Mirror Force!" Jaylin cried out as an invisible barrier appeared in front of her, bouncing Terroking Archfiend at Titan's monsters and destroyed all of them from the field.

Titan jumped back, showing scratch marks on his chest area and shooting a glare at Jaylin. Normally, when he played Shadow Games against his opponents, they always took the damage and he was safe. Now, Jaylin not only took the damage, but he did as well. He could see that Jaylin was using her powers to make sure the game was even. A wicked smirk appeared on her face, which gave chills up his spine surprisingly.

"What goes around, comes around, as they say," Jaylin smirked wickedly.

Zane's eyebrows rose. For a single second, he saw Titan shiver with terror. _Was he actually _afraid_ of Jaylin? Why?_ The Shadow Game was playing by the rules he set up. Then, something dawned on him. During the last Shadow Game he played against _the dark one_, only he and his friends took the damage. The dark one, even while possessing his friends, never took any damage. Looking that the bleeding scratch marks on Titan, he began wondering if _Jaylin_ was the one that made those marks on him.

_'Was this what Yugi meant when he said that Jaylin might be a threat to _the dark one_?'_ Zane questioned himself._ Maybe there is more to Jaylin then meets the eye._

"You're going to pay for that!" Titan cried out. "I send Desrook Archfiend from my hand to the graveyard, using its effect to bring back Terroking!" Desrook Archfiend was discarded to the graveyard and Terroking Archfiend appeared back on his fiend, Jaylin glaring in response. "I also use the effects of Pandemonium to add another Archfiend from my deck to my hand!" Titan searched through his deck and added another Desrook Archfiend to his hand before shuffling his deck. "Now, my Terroking attacks you directly!"

"Not in your lifetime! I activate my spell card Emergency Provisions by discarding one spell card to the graveyard!" Jaylin declared, sending one of her spell cards from her hand to the graveyard and her life points rose to 3000 before being attacked by Terroking Archfiend and being throwing to the floor, her screaming, piercing Zane's eardrums before Jaylin's life points reached 1000.

"JAYLIN!" Zane cried out, hoping Jaylin was still alive, since she was on the floor.

_"I'm... okay,"_ Jaylin replied hoarsely. She began pushing herself from the ground, revealing new wounds and claw marks on her neck and arms. Blood was starting to sink out, and Jaylin was panting heavily. She grabbed the table to push herself up, trying to cover her wounds and prevent herself from losing blood.

Zane was scared, just as much as when he and his friends played the Shadow Game against_ the dark one_. _Why did Jaylin have to sneak into this dorm? Why couldn't she just have stayed out?_

_"How bad is Jaylin hurt?"_ Yugi asked from the other line.

"She's barely standing up," Zane replied blankly.

_"Calm down, Zane. Jaylin's been through worse than this. Just keep yourself leveled up,"_ Yugi said as Zane took a deep breath, hoping that Yugi was right about this.

"My turn," Jaylin said, drawing her next card. "I activate Reinforcement of the Army to bring out Elemental Hero Frost Blade to my hand!" She searched through her deck and added her Elemental HERO Frost Blade to her hand cards, which were still face-down on the table due to having to use her left hand and arm to cover her wounds. "Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Frost Blade and Shadow Mist from my hand to bring out Elemental Hero Escuridao!" Elemental HERO Frost Blade, a mini superhero with ice as its armor, and Elemental HERO Shadow Mist appeared, then fused together into the light. A black tall and skinny superhero, with boned wings and bone-like body with razor sharp claws, appeared onto the field. Its attack points rose to 2800 due to its effect. "And this monster attacks your Terroking!" Elemental HERO Escuridao few right at Terroking Archfiend and scratched right at the monster, bursting it from the field as Titan cringed in pain, feeling the scratch marks made on his flesh on his arms and chest as his life points dropped to 3200.

"I send my Desrook from my hand to the graveyard to bring back Terroking!" Titan growled.

_"Is it just me or is your _asshole teacher_ depending his deck's strength on just _one_ monster?"_ Yugi asked from the other line.

"He's only summoning that thing as tribute," Zane explained.

_"I was gonna say. This is the third time he's summoned that thing."_

"I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in defense mode and end my turn," Jaylin glared as a purple hero with a silver belt, gold designs, purple and silver cuffs, and filled with electricity appeared on the field.

"I sacrifice my Terroking to bring out my Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Titan declared as Terroking Archfiend disappeared from the field and was replaced with a large demon with wings that looked like an exact copy off...

"The hell... that looks like Summoned Skull! Is Pegasus running out of ideas or am I just imagining things?" Jaylin asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"I equip my Skull Archfiend with Axe of Despair!" Titan smirked as an ax appeared in Skull Archfiend of Lightning's hands and the attack of that monster rose to 3500. "On top of that, he destroys your Escuridao!" Skull Archfiend of Lightning ran up to Elemental HERO Esccuridao as Jaylin covered her neck.

_"Not the head. Not the head. Not the-"_ Jaylin said before the ax cut Elemental HERO Escuridao as a huge cut appeared right across her back, making her yelp a scream. Surprisingly, she was still on her feet, but her back was bleeding. "Ow _neh_." She tried to keep herself from collapsing by holding onto the table. Her life points went down to 300.

"Jaylin, hang on! You gotta win this!" Zane shouted, praying to himself that Jaylin would win this. _She had to or she was going to die._ If she couldn't be possessed, Titan would probably kill her instead and Zane knew it.

_"Calm down, Zane. How many life points does she have?"_ Yugi asked.

"300."

_"She still has a chance, just be patient."_

Jaylin draws her next card, then declares, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your stupid field spell!" Pandemonium burst from the field and the field changed back to normal. "Then, I summon out Sparkman to the field in defense mode!" Elemental HERO Sparkman appeared on the field, surrounded by lightning in a defense position. "I end my turn!"

"Then, I go!" Titan glared, drawing his next card. "I pay 500 life points..." His life points dropped to 2700. "Then, I'll have my Skull Archfiend destroy your Voltic!" Skull Archfiend of Lightning swung its ax across Elemental HERO Voltic, bursting it from the field. Jaylin jumped back and cringed over the pain she took from the damage of her monster. Another wound appeared on her left waist.

Titan glared, peering at his hand before stating, "I set one card face-down, then summon out my Desrook Archfiend." A table-like monster with gold tentacles around it with a blue claw appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Jaylin drew her next card and looked at it, before laying it with her face-down cards. She declared, "I switch my Sparkman to attack mode, then equip him with Spark Blaster!" A black electric gun appeared in Elemental HERO Sparkman's hands after he stood up in attack mode. "First, Sparkman attacks your Desrook, which kinda makes you look stupid that you would summon that thing in attack mode, since my Sparkman was on the field with its _attack points_ shown." Elemental HERO Sparkman gathered up electricity, letting it surround his body, then ran up to Desrook Archfiend and punched it, bursting it from the field. Titan felt a punch right in the stomach, watching his life points drop to 2200. "Then, I use Sparkblaster to force Sparkman to defense mode!" Elemental HERO Sparkman aimed and shot right at itself, electricity surrounding it and forcing it to defense mode. "I end!"

Titan drew his next card and his life points dropped to 1700. He declared, "my monster attacks Sparkman!" Skull Archfiend of Lightning ran up to Elemental HERO Sparkman and swung its ax across it, bursting it from the field. Jaylin fell on her knees, a new wound appearing on her upper back, then coughed up blood to the floor. "I place one card face-down, then activate my face-down Battle-Scarred! Now, we both have to pay the maintenance cost to keep my Skull Archfiend on the field and by my turn, your life points will be gone and you won't have enough power left to protect your little friend!"

Jaylin pulled herself to the table, then flipped Titan off. She glared her deathly glare, eyes glowing gold, then drew her next card. She declared, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and use its effect!" She drew two cards from her deck. "I now play Enemy Controller!"

"Because you activated a card targeting my-"

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, activate its effect,_ just get on with it!" Jaylin snapped as Titan rose his hand and showing the glowing balls with numbers. Each of them glowed clockwise until it slowly came to a stop on 2.

"WHAT!?" Titan gasped.

"Yeah, got cha there for a moment there, didn't I?" Jaylin smirked, with the blood leaking from her wounds, a dribble under the bottom corner of her lips, and showing some debris on her face. The smirk with golden eyes made her look _deadly_. "I knew you were using the darkness to cheat your way to gaining the right effect, so I decided to wait for the right time to cheat back. As they say, crime never pays."

"HOW!?"

"I just watched you do it and copied what you did, though I had to make sure I got to your monster's effect first and knew the right time to do it."

Zane's eyes widened and jaw dropped. Despite all the pain Jaylin suffered, she was still able to keep her brain focused enough to come up with a comeback plan. Even Zane himself couldn't think right through all his pain and dizziness from losing blood during the last Shadow Game he played. Jaylin wasn't just any ordinary girl with powers. She could be his worst enemy or greatest super-powered hero.

"I use Enemy Controller to control your stupid monster!" Jaylin snapped as a game controller appeared in front of her and the buttons left, right, A, and B were pressed. Just then, Skull Archfiend of Lightning instantly appeared on her field, including the card on her table. "Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Heat, since Bubbleman was a Special Summon!" Elemental HERO Heat appeared boldly on the field, its attack points rising to 2000 attack due to its effect. "He attacks you directly!" Elemental HERO Heat blasted fire from both its hands, cooking Titan as he began screaming at the top of his lungs and his life points dropped to 0. Jaylin showed a deadly smirk, watching her opponent turn to barbecue pork and her golden eyes matching it. _"I win."_ Zane gasped, realizing that the elemental hero _didn't_ stop its attack after its win.

_"Get Jaylin now!"_ Yugi told Zane as he checked to make sure the bubble shield was gone, which it was, then ran for Jaylin and grabbed her from behind, two arms wrapped around her. She instantly blinked and her eyes changed back to hazel and Elemental HERO Heat disappeared. Titan screamed from being on fire.

_"Jaylin,"_ Zane muttered, still in shock from what he just saw, realizing that Jaylin had fainted from blood loss. "She's out cold."

_"Then get the hell out and don't look back!"_ Yugi said as Zane flipped Jaylin over his back and ran out of the Abandoned Dorm as fast as he could.

Zane kept running until he was right next to the fence and placed Jaylin on the grass. He took off his shirt to wrap around Jaylin's wounds, then tied her body to his with the rope that was still connected to the top of the fence. He climbed, the cell phone in his pocket, until he was at the very top. He then, began sliding back down on the other side, this time using his shirt to prevent rope burns, before untying the rope. Zane flipped Jaylin over his back once more and ran as fast as he could through the forest to get to the School Nurse's Office.


	8. The Three Legendary Beast Cards

**To reply to one of my anonymous reviewer, Chazz will be trying to buildup his relationship with Jaylin, but she's not going to be interested in him. She will have a love interest, but he's not going to come for a long time. I mean we've got other male characters coming in that won't be here for another year or two, so I'd be keeping my mind open ;) One of the things I never liked about the fem Jaden stories is that people want to bring a certain pairing together_ so badly_, they just decide to introduce him/her too early. I'm waiting for this character to arrive at the right time. Review please!**

Zane woke up early the next day to check on Jaylin. She passed out last night and, since then, has not woken up. Zane just _knew_ Jaylin would get suspended for trespassing into the Abandoned Dorm. She never meant to go _inside_ the building, but she still climbed over the fence. _'Why did she have to be so stupid!?'_ Zane asked himself, wishing he could've forced her out of that situation. There was also the question why _Yugi_ never stopped Jaylin. Then again, he was only Jaylin's _adopted father_ and probably didn't give a damn.

It didn't matter. What's done is done. Zane walked to the School Nurse's Office before the start of school, walking down the hallway. He spotted Carl, Ronda and Alexis talking from the outside. Zane never told Dr. Fontaine what happened, so he would assume the girls didn't know either. He sighed quietly, knowing he was in for a world of hell.

The girls turned and Alexis became the first to step forward with folded arms and a glaring face, demanding, "Dr. Fontaine says that you brought Jaylin here. I want to know what happened!"

"Only if you promise not to be _completely_ mad at her," Zane replied as the two other girls raised their eyebrows.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Is Miss Yuki awake?" Zane heard Chancellor Shepard ask. Zane knew, at this time, that the chancellor probably knew.

"No... listen, it wasn't her fault, I..." Zane said, trying to come up with a good lie to cover for Jaylin, but...

"No need to cover for her, Zane. I'm not going to suspend Jaylin. Mr. Kaiba is letting her out with a warning due to... certain _circumstances_ that are confidential, though I'm certain you are familiar with them," Chancellor Shepard assured.

"Wait, she's not_ suspended_? But Jaylin trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm."

"Wait, she did WHAT!?" Alexis cried out.

"Yes, but Jaylin and her _father_ have dealt with special cases like these before. She was on an investigation mission and never planned on going inside the building. Mr. Kaiba says he will talk to her personally and make sure this incident doesn't happen again. For now, I want you all to keep this from the other students. Mr. Kaiba is already in a bad mood as it is and I'm surprised he hasn't suspended Jaylin for that incident. I get the feeling that she might be needed more than I originally thought when I looked through her records," Chancellor Shepard said as Zane gazed his eyes at the Nurses Office.

_"Jaylin was right,"_ Zane whispered after Chancellor Shepard left.

"Right about what?" Carl asked.

"It's a long story. I think it's better that this came from Jaylin and not me. I only found out just yesterday and I'm still trying to regain the shock that Jaylin managed to survive a Shadow Game easier than my friends and I did," Zane said, rubbing his two fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"What's a Shadow Game?" Ronda asked curiously.

_"It's what took Atticus away,"_ Alexis muttered sadly.

"She's finally awake, if you want to talk to her," Dr. Fontaine said, then Zane took Alexis by the shoulder.

"Please try not to be too mad at her," Zane begged. Alexis sighed before Zane walked ahead of her.

Jaylin moaned, rubbing her eyes before trying to lift herself up. Dr. Fontaine ran to the girl, trying to gently lay her back down.

"Careful Sweety, you just got in only yesterday and your wounds are in the process of healing!" Dr. Fontaine said.

"It's fine. They'll heal in a few days. I just need to move, so my joints won't stiffen up," Jaylin assured, pushing herself, so her back would be leveled by the wall behind her.

"What happened? Zane said something about a Shadow Game, but... I'm confused," Ronda asked.

"Have you watched Saw? It's pretty much like that, only you get mind f**ked if you lose. Of course, you could also physically die as well, depending on the game," Jaylin replied, rubbing the back of her neck. Carl's and Ronda's eyes widened, both were horrified and confused at the same time.

"What the hell were you thinking in going to that Abandoned Dorm!?" Alexis asked, trying to control her emotions. "You could've gotten yourself killed or end up like my brother!"

"Sorry about that. I was trying to investigate the premise, since Kaiba didn't tell Dad anything about an Abandoned Dorm when he registered me for this school. I also didn't expect to have Titan challenge me, while I was _outside_ the building... then again, I guess that's my fault too, since dark users can spot me miles away," Jaylin explained, before Dr. Fontaine arrived with a cordless phone for the School Nurse's Office.

_"Um... Mr. Kaiba wants to-"_ Fonda said in an almost speechless tone.

_"Oh, I'm in for a _treat_,"_ Jaylin muttered sarcastically, taking the phone and putting it her ear. She began rolling her eyes after only a mere second. "Well, that's your own damn fault for not warning-" there was a pause as Jaylin started licking her lips. "The only reason you're not _suspending me_ is because of what's going on in that stupid dorm! You know, it would be a _big help_, if you were a little more communicative!" There was another pause and Jaylin's friends were almost speechless on how heated the conversation was. "_Zane followed me!_ That was so not my fault! You put that on him, not me!" Jaylin sighed, then facepalmed. "_I know that._ I also know you have three dangerous cards buried under the school and you need to hide those seven keys to those cards. Why you never got Yugi's ass over here with his Egyptian God Cards, or destroyed those cards by dropping them in the active volcano right on the side of the island is _beyond_ me." There was a pause. "Okay, molten lava doesn't destroy those cards, but why not get Yugi's ass over-" there was a long pause and Jaylin glared dagger eyes. "Kiss my ass!" She then sighed. "_Whatever._ Just know that I won't be going pass that fence again, but I will still be investigating this. I'm not brushing this off. Goodbye." Jaylin hung up. _"Bastard."_

"What did you mean by _three dangerous cards_?" Alexis asked curiously, finally seeing that there might've been a bigger picture that Jaylin knew about, that was probably the reason for her madness.

"There are three legendary beast cards, failures of the Egyptian God Cards, buried under this school. There are seven keys the school has that can unlock the safe _or whatever_ that's locking the cards. The book that Zane and his friends messed around with was protecting the school from the dark powers of those cards. When they messed with the book, they pretty much opened Pandora's Box."

"Okay, this is nuts! There's _no way_ any of this could be true! It's too much like something out of World of Warcraft!" Carl cried out.

"I know. But I've got the scars and this," Jaylin said casually, showing her cell phone and getting out the video that recorded her investigating the outside of the Dorm and the Shadow Game.

"You recorded that!?" Zane asked with widened eyes.

"How else was I gonna make out my investigation?" Jaylin smirked, then gave it to her friends. "This is where the real show starts happening." Carl and Ronda watched it, wincing at the times Jaylin got attacked by Titan's monsters. Eventually, Carl handed the phone to Ronda, hand on her stomach, and ran for the restroom. Ronda, on the other hand, just seemed in her own world. "You okay?"

_"I think so,"_ Ronda whispered, stopping the video and giving it to Alexis. She looked up at Jaylin. "Do you... see... dead people?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why?"

"Because I see them too."

"Come close," Jaylin said as Ronda walked to her friend, who then took her hand. She felt something tingle up her arm, through her hand, and her eyes began turning a very dark crimson red. "Wow, you've got super awesome dark powers! They're raw, but with practice, you can learn to use them."

"I suppose... I'm... I'm just glad I'm not a schizo," Ronda said, placing her fingers from her lips to her chin.

"It could've been worse. You're okay, Ronda."

"Thanks."

"Oh my god... Jaylin, you burned him alive!" Alexis almost cried out, seeing the ending of the duel, which Ronda and Carl never saw.

_"I did?"_ Jaylin asked in shock, watching the end part. "Oh man..." She facepalmed herself, feeling the pressure. She sighed. "This is why I try to avoid Shadow Games... they make me too... I just can't control myself when the pressure gets to me."

"Has this happened before?" Alexis asked.

"A number of times since I was five. I am improving though."

"I can't get mad at you for sneaking into the dorm like that, especially being that you were only trying to help and did have some sort of _support_ on your side. Can you at least invite us the next time you do stuff like this, especially after that little episode?" Alexis asked.

"Sure Lex."

"Thanks."

"_If_ you let me train you knuckleheads how to handle Shadow Games," Jaylin said as her friends immediately rose two eyebrows. "_Hey,_ I already had to save Zane's butt back there and I'm NOT doing that again. If you guys get yourselves in a Shadow Game, you're pretty much screwed."

"It would be nice to know what else I can do, besides talk to the dead, _but I don't wanna burn people alive,_" Ronda said quietly.

"I can't make you any promises, but without training, you will most likely do worse than that, if you get involved in a Shadow Game."

"How can someone without powers be able to survive a Shadow Game, if they can't control how the game is played?" Zane asked.

"If you agree to let me train you, I will teach you," Jaylin smirked.

_"Fine,"_ Zane reluctantly agreed.

"Great! We can start after school whenever. I'll probably have to invite the other guys too, just in case," Jaylin said, swinging her legs over the bed and getting herself up.

"Jaylin, you're still in bandages!" Alexis said.

"I'm fine! I'm just going to the bathroom," Jaylin said, walking out the door.


	9. Tennis Practice

**Because I want this story to move on from where it starts, I will keep some of the fillers and throw a few away. This is because I want the story to move forward, there are some fillers I think will fit okay with this kind of Yu-Gi-Oh story, and there are a few of the fillers I didn't like. You're going to notice the fillers I will be adding in and most of them will be different than from the original Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. **

**Alright, just so I don't steal any ideas from anyone, the running part was an idea I got from Wonderings of a Nonbrony (no, I'm not a MLP fan, though I do enjoy that fan fiction) and Gotta Kick it up. I mostly got it from Gotta Kick it up, so... yeah. Review please!**

Alexis, Carl, Ronda, Zane, Syrus and Bastion appeared at the edge of the island beside the Slifer Red Dorm. Syrus and Bastion were brought along, since Bastion found out about the Abandoned Dorm incident through Alexis, after following her to the Nurse's Office and got filled in, and Zane told Syrus what happened. Syrus was shocked that Jaylin would sneak into the Abandoned Dorm like that, but even more amazed that she was able to survive a Shadow Game and was an expert on how to survive one. Bastion was very horrified about the incident, but wanted to protect Alexis, since she would be trained to survive Shadow Games and wanted to participate.

It technically took three days for Jaylin to recover from her wounds, but her friends still insisted on her waiting at least passed a week before she began teaching everyone how to survive a Shadow Game. Jaylin was now finally able to teach everyone, after over a week, being that the dressing was finally off of her. She didn't think she really HAD to wait over a week, but was fine with the wait.

"Okay, first thing's first. You're going to have to increase your muscle mass before we start getting to the good stuff. It's just like playing in a sports team, you need to have the right body structure, and work to get to that structure. Surviving a Shadow Game is no different," Jaylin instructed, piercing her lips, while getting out a little pedometer. "Yesterday, I ran around the island."

"Wait, you ran _around_ the island!?" Syrus asked with bulging eyes. "But isn't it-"

"At least 50 kilometers around... well, 52.38 something something, but that's beside the point. I need you guys to run around the island. You're allowed to take a bottle of water with you and you can rest or take a break. I can move you to the next level, once you can run around this island without taking a break," Jaylin instructed.

"You're seriously turning this into gym class?" Carl complained.

"Even coach Fonda wouldn't last a Shadow Game," Jaylin smirked. Coach Fonda was also the school nurse Dr. Fontaine. The students only called her Coach Fonda when she was coaching and Dr. Fontaine when she was the school nurse. Being she had two jobs at the school, she had to balance both. Sometimes, she had to deal with patients, while she was still coaching. When that happened, a substitute teacher would take over as coach.

"You do know there are wild animals on the island, right?" Zane asked with folded arms.

"Which is why it's a good thing to bring a cell phone, just in case," Jaylin winked, showing her cell phone. "Now co'mon, let's see if you can beat me!" She began running backwards as the others ran to catch up with her.

It was only until close to bedtime before everyone returned from their training. Though, they took a shortcut through the woods and were all red, sweating, hurt and tired. This had been going on and on, day after day, week after week, and the five of them still couldn't run around the island without collapsing or having to go through a shortcut to get to bed. Some of them even vomited in the middle of their run during the first two weeks.

Despite Jaylin's skill in running 50 kilometers around, that didn't mean the Slifer Red girl was good at any sport. She was very bad at Tennis, which was Carl's kind of sport. Despite that, Jaylin still volunteered to help Carl practice for her game, especially since she was under Jaylin's training to survive a Shadow Game. Ronda helped too, making it Ronda and Jaylin versus Carl. Other students were at the tennis court, practicing as well.

"On the positive side, your cross-country dash did help improve my skills!" Carl said, hitting the ball with her racquet.

"It's not _cross-country _Carl, it's building-your-body-to-take-on-Shadow-Games," Jaylin corrected.

_"Excuse me,"_ Carl defended playfully.

"It's still gonna suck after school," Ronda said, trying to hit the ball and it bouncing behind her and Jaylin.

"Aw co'mon, it's not _that_ bad. You haven't vomited in two weeks," Jaylin said, getting the ball and throwing it to Carl.

"It still doesn't help. I hate gym, I hate sports, and my legs hurt."

"You'll thank me by Christmas," Jaylin promised.

"Watch out!" Bastion cried out as a green ball headed straight for Jaylin. She tried catching it before a brown-haired tennis player hit the ball right before it could hit Jaylin, which headed straight for Bastion. He ducked and it hit the fence inside the tennis courtyard.

_"Aw, I was gonna catch that,"_ Jaylin pouted, folding her arms.

"You're just trying to avoid watching me kick both your asses," Carl teased as Jaylin rolled her eyes.

"That ball almost creamed you, are you okay?" The boy asked in a voice that reminded Jaylin of a younger version of Prince Charming from Shrek 2.

"I _was_ going to catch it and tennis balls are hallow, compared to baseballs, but yeah, I'm okay," Jaylin replied. She noticed that this guy was smiling and staring at her strangely. "Uh... you okay, dude?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've just seen you around before. You're Jaylin Yuki, right?"

"Yep. You?"

"Harrington Rosewood. Anyways, back to my match!" Harrington said, walking off in a showoff manner.

_"He's cute. I think he likes you, _if you know what I mean_,"_ Ronda whispered with a sly smirk across her lips.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. I'm already having a fanclub. First Chazz, now him," Jaylin smirked.

"You noticed Chazz's hit on you too?"

"_Oh yeah!_ He's okay, but not my type really. In fact, I'm not planning on dating anyone right now. Neither of them are the right guy for me and I actually enjoy being single. Every time I hear about so-and-so having a BF, it always goes into drama and shit I don't even _wanna know_ about. I've only seen one couple that's done swell and they're in their 30's. I'd rather lay off."

"Oh co'mon. Don't you wanna meet your _own_ Prince Charming?"

"If the guy can surpass the sexiness of Jesse Anderson, I'll give him a shot," Jaylin said.

"Jesse Anderson, you mean the Pro Junior Duelist Champ famous for the Crystal Beast monsters?" Carl asked.

"That's the one! Say all you want about me_ finding my Prince Charming_, but Charming _wishes_ he were Jesse Anderson."

"I was thinking you would have the hots for Yugi Moto," Carl smirked.

"_Ew!_ He's old enough to be my _dad_!" Jaylin cringed, thinking, _'like literally!'_

"Not really, because he would've been 15 when you were born."

"And how many 15-year-old girls conceive children in the world? _As I was saying,_" Jaylin replied grimly.

"Whatever. I still find him hot."

Jaylin had to shutter the thought, wondering if there was a song called _Stacy's Dad_, flipping the gender of the parent. She decided to change the subject. Her and Ronda continued to train with Carl until the time came for them to go on _their_ training with running around the island. Zane, Syrus, Ronda, Alexis and Carl were getting better and were able to run half around the island without collapsing or vomiting. Though, there were still miles to go.

The next day, Jaylin and Ronda decided to train with Carl some more. Jaylin noticed Bastion was playing with Harrington, much to her slight surprise. It wasn't that Jaylin _knew_ the guy that had an eye for her or anything, but Bastion didn't seem to be the kind of guy that would _know_ Harrington. It didn't matter, it wasn't any of Jaylin's business anyways. Jaylin decided to continue on with training with Carl.

Bastion saw Jaylin and a smirk crept on his lips. He hit the tennis ball and aimed it right for her. Jaylin caught it with one hand, getting her mind on the game.

"YES! CAUGHT IT! IN YOUR FACE!" Jaylin shouted with her hyperactivity slash excitement. She threw the ball down to the ground and celebrated in a dance that included swishing her heels, then jumping in the air, doing the splits, touching the end of her toes in the air, then landing on her feet. "YEAH!" Ronda laughed as Carl smiled, shaking her head. Jaylin ran toward Bastion's direction, who was behind Harrington's direction.

"Wow, you caugh-" Harrington said before Jaylin stormed passed him.

Jaylin hugged Bastion, whose eyes bulged out of his eye sockets, before the hug ended. Jaylin said, "thanks a mighty bunch, Bastion!" Then, she did back-flipped, landing on her feet, before skipping to the tennis court. Bastion shrugged, shaking his head, while smiling. Jaylin was being random today.

"Hey, you can't talk to a first round pick like Jaylin! I mean you can't even play tennis right, so stay away from my Slifer Pixy!" Harrington shouted.

"_What?_ We weren't even _talking_ and who died and made you her father?" Bastion asked, with glaring eyes. Then, showed a smirk on his lips. "And _Slifer Pixy_? Chazz would make a better Casanova."

Jaylin turned to the argument happening, feeling infuriated at Harrington, while also grimacing at the idea of a tiny Slifer the Sky Dragon with wings. Chazz, at least, treated Jaylin with respect, he didn't tell her whom she could or could not be with like some parent or dictator. She was tempted on giving this jerk something to get angry or cry about. Though, she decided to see if Bastion could hold his ground first before doing anything.

"I'm warning you, step away from the beautiful girl! You're way out of your league! Don't make me go athletic on you!" Harrington shouted as everyone at the tennis court stopped to see where this fight would lead to.

"_Uh-huh._ Listen, how about you calm down before you get your arse handed to you? Jaylin and I aren't even together," Bastion warned. He was actually pointing out that Jaylin was going to kick this guy's ass, noticing her fists balling up, but Harrington seemed to be taking the warning the wrong way.

"How do you expect to kick my ass, huh Yellow boy!? How about a match? Winner becomes Jaylin's fiancée!"

"You're on!" Jaylin shouted, stepping in. "But it's a Duel Monsters game against me! I can be your fiancée, if you win!"

_"J-Jaylin?"_

"What's the matter, pretty boy?_ You expected a man-to-man fight_ or are you chicken!?"

"Calm down. I was only defending you against this asshole-"

"_This asshole!?_ This _asshole _happens to be my friend and you must have some huge balls to call him that in front of me! I don't mind that you have a crush on me, but I expect you to give me and my friends a little respect! The only _asshole_ I see is you! Now, duel me in the courtyard or Zane and I will hunt you down and give you something to be upset about!"

"Okay, okay, chill now. I-I accept. Just... let me get my deck," Harrington said, rushing out of the Tennis Court and on his way to his dorm room.

Everyone continued doing their business as Ronda walked up to Jaylin and asked, "were you really going to..."

"Na, I just needed something to scare that pussy enough to duel me," Jaylin said.

"You know, you didn't have to defend me like that," Bastion said with a hint of pride in him.

"This wasn't for you, Bastion. I fight for my own prize," Jaylin replied, showing a hint of pride. "When my daddy got beaten up for my sake, he fought his own battles on his own two feet. He made sure I _never_ got involved in any of his fights and I'll continue to follow in his footsteps. I won't let anyone get involved, because of something I did. If it's my fault something happens, I fight my fights. I'll only let someone fight for me, if it's something I can't handle."

Jaylin left to retrieve her deck, while Bastion stood speechless. He kept thinking it was his own battle that he was fighting, but he never thought of it being Jaylin's battle as well. The more he thought about it, it did seem to make sense that this would be_ Jaylin's battle_.

* * *

Jaylin waited, with her duel disk on her arm and her deck in her pocket, for Harrington to show up. Eventually, he did with his duel disk and deck. They checked the bottom of their deck to see who would play first. It was Harrington. They shuffled their deck, then drew five cards before Harrington drew his sixth card.

"I play Service Ace! I pick a card from my hand and you must decide if it's a monster, spell or trap. If you guess incorrectly, you take 1500 points worth of damage. I choose this card," Harrington said, activating his spell card, then pulling one of his cards slightly high up. "Which is it, my dear?"

Jaylin rolled her eyes, then replied, "trap?"

"Wrong, it's a monster card called Mega Thunderball!"

A bomb blasted on Jaylin's field, bringing her life points down to 2500. Jaylin stated, "you also have to remove that card from play and you don't have to explain the effects to me."

"I know, but I wanted to remind you just in case."

Jaylin sighed, facepalming herself, before replying,_ "whatever."_

"I set one card and end my turn."

Jaylin drew her next card, then declares, "I summon Elemental Hero Knospe to the field! He attacks you directly!" Elemental HERO Knospe appeared on the field before shooting leaves at Harrington's direction. Harrington seemed to smirk in response.

"I activate Receive Ace, I can negate your attack by sending the top three-"

_"Just get on with it!"_ Jaylin snapped before Harrington sent the top three cards on his deck to his graveyard and a huge tennis racket appeared on the field, bouncing Elemental HERO Knospe at Jaylin's direction, leaving her with 1000 life points remaining. "I throw in a face-down and that ends it!"

"Good!" Harrington smirked, drawing his next card. "I activate Smash Ace..." he showed the card he drew. "I can draw the top card of my deck and-"

"_...if it's a monster, I take 1000 points of damage._ I know that," Jaylin said, rolling her eyes as Harrington drew a card from the top of his deck and showed the monster card Mystical Shine Ball. A clear ball appeared on the field, being struck by a racket and heading toward Jaylin, who looked really bored. "I also activate Hero Barrier. When I have an Elemental Hero on my field, I can negate your attack." Elemental HERO Knospe created an invisible shield as the clear ball smashed onto the shield and broke into tiny pieces. "You're not the only one that can preach to the class."

"I graciously end my turn."

"Good," Jaylin declared, drawing her next card, then smirked and activated the exact card. "Now, I activate my spell card Rose Bud. I can tribute my Elemental Hero Knospe to special summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose, which cannot be normal summoned and only special summoned, if I use Rose Bud!" Elemental HERO Knospe's flower began to bloom into a large purple rose. Inside the purple rose appeared to be a young female warrior with a short green leafy dress and purple stockings. She wore a gold crown over her white peddle hair.

"Okay sweetheart, I got cha. The explanations are kind of _annoying_. I'll stop," Harrington promised in a flirtatious manner.

"You should've thought about your actions before you started f**king with me!" Jaylin snapped. "I also summon out Elemental Hero Ocean to the field, who attacks you directly!" Elemental HERO Ocean appeared boldly on the field, then twirled its staff before shooting a jet of water at Harrington, stooping his life points down to 2500. "And he's not the only one to kick your ass directly!" Elemental HERO Poison Rose's crown glowed and razor-sharp leaves levitated in the air and attacked Harrington directly and leaving him with only 600 life points left. "Due to Poison Rose's effect, it gains 200 attack and losses 200 defense, if she succeeds in giving my opponent battle damage. Also, she's the only one your monsters can attack!" Elemental HERO Poison Rose's attack rose to 2100 and defense dropped to 1800. "Your turn!"

"Great! I always knew you were a strong duelist. You're such a_ big strong_ girl. I like that about you."

"I thought it was my boobs you thought were _big and strong_," Jaylin commented with a hint of sarcasm. She could hear hints of laughter in the background, but she didn't care.

"I summon Big Server!" Harrington declared as a huge man with a blue bandanna, an orange shirt, and a tennis racket appeared on the field. "It attacks you directly, due to its effect!" Big Server ran up to Jaylin and hit her with its tennis racket as her life points stooped to 700. She just stood there boredly. "Now, I use its other effect and you get to draw one card!" Jaylin drew one card from her deck to her hand. "Now, I activate Service Ace!" He pulled one of the cards in his hand up. "Now, guess what card it is."

_"It's a monster,"_ Jaylin replied boredly.

"Good job! You're-"

"Cut the crap and continue."

"Okay, my little dumpling."

_"Dumpling, so original,"_ Jaylin muttered sarcastically, facepalming.

"I equip Giant Racket to Big Server! I end my turn!"

"Finally!" Jaylin shouted, drawing her next card. "I activate my field spell card Umi!" The field turned into nothing, but ocean. Harrington was slightly surprised that Jaylin would have a card like that in her deck. "This raises my aqua, sea serpent, thunder, or fish type monsters by 200 points both attack and defense, yada yada yada. Though, this also activates Ocean's effect. When Umi is activated on the field, he can attack you directly, which means you suck, including having a chance with me. Then again, you never _had_ a chance!" Elemental HERO Ocean surfed on the waves and whacked Harrington over the head with its staff and brought his life points down to zero. "And I can't take you seriously, if you're not even trying, so I'm out! At least I got _someone_ to steam off to!"

Jaylin turned off her duel disk, then removed her deck, before walking on her way from the courtyard.

"Wait, my love, come back!"

"Stop it, Harrington! You've already caused enough trouble as it is! God, why did you have to get pissed at Bastion just because Jaylin _hugged him_!? Seriously!" Chazz snapped, facepalming.

"You owe Bastion and Jaylin an apology. You should never treat a lady like a prized turkey to fight over. Jaylin isn't that hard to get along with. She's the only person of the female species, besides Alexis, that I can feel comfortable talking to, and who _does_ get along with me in this school!?" Zane said plainly.

"Okay, maybe I did get overly jealous and went a little overboard when challenging Bastion to a duel. I never meant to hurt Jaylin," Harrington defended.

"If there's anyone you should be rivaling with, it's me, you dumbshit! Bastion is into Alexis, not Jaylin! Even with me, I'm not going to challenge anyone with her being the prize! She's a freakin' human being, not your personal slave! Also, just because you see something and _assume_ it meaning love, you make an ass out of yourself. Sometimes a boy and a girl hug, who are just really close friends. Unless you actually see them doing lip to lip contact or being _sexual_, I wouldn't go off thinking it means _love_."

"Besides, what are you going to do when you meet Jaylin's father?" Zane decided to add in. Harrington's face turned pale after that question was asked. Zane figured that Harrington didn't know who Jaylin's father _was_, or his face wouldn't turn out so pale due to the whole _adopted father_ being in play, but the mention of a father was a good addition to add the icing on the cake. "_That's what I thought._ I'd be thinking of an apology, if I were you."

Zane and Chazz left, deciding to leave Harrington with those thoughts.

**A/N: On deviantart, I'm going to be making a meme, counting the top meanest and diabolical villains in Yu-Gi-Oh. It'll only include villains from Yu-Gi-Oh to Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I want your opinion on which you think should be on the list and why. Your comment could be on my meme in deviantart.**


	10. The Paradox Brothers Duel

**To answer my anonymous reviewer. Yes, Chazz is Jaylin's friend, but remember that he doesn't know what happened to her and probably wouldn't believe anyone, if he/she told him that Jaylin trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm and survived a Shadow Game. Also, Jaylin isn't training them, because they're her "friends." She's training them, because they want to be involved in the shit she's going to be involved in. It has more to do with protecting them, not so much of "you're my best friends." Chazz isn't going to be involved with any of Jaylin's shit, if he doesn't even believe the stories of the Abandoned Dorm. As for his _assumptions_ on how Jaylin got injured, that's up to you to decide.**

******Now, for important matters, there is a bill on its way to being passed called SOPA. According to this bill, anyone that does online reviews of movies or even has a video of someone singing their favorite song by their favorite artist is considered making copyright infringement and will be given the same offense as a serial killer or a rapist. If this bill gets passed, we won't see videos from thatguywiththeglasses and LK won't make anymore Yugioh Abridged and the people working for that will be arrested just like the guy who owned . For you Yugioh lovers out there that want to continue to see LK that live in the US, sign this petition right here: : / / petitions .whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF (get rid of the spaces) and spread the word!******** Review please!**

Jaylin was climbing on the volcano, which was located on the side of the island of Duel Academy. She knew it was active, which made it perfect for her training ground. She still needed to work on Speed Shadows. It was a technique she had been working on that required controlling the velocity of the dark matter around her. It worked better during the nighttime, despite dark matter still existing during the daytime. It was the energy of the sun's rays and the movement of dark matter that controlled movement around the Earth, controlled movements inside the Earth, kept planets in orbit, and among other things.

As soon as Jaylin made it to the top of the volcano, she wiped the sweat off her brow, then began sliding down, with her feet, down the steep volcano, feeling the wind rushing through her as her eyes glowed gold. She could almost feel herself falling, but she wasn't. _She_ was in control of her own speed through the motion of dark matter. She could feel her surroundings, without using her eyes, through the darkness.

Jaylin screamed joyfully like riding on a roller coaster, almost skating down the volcano as she rode beside the stream of molten lava beside her. She then jumped over a river of molten lava that was on its way to the ocean. Her eyes glowed a brighter gold as she controlled the speed of the dark matter to push herself far over the river of lava that was as wide as a single room in an apartment building.

She kept skiing down the volcano just when she lost her focus at that one moment, thinking she heard something beside her, then her body smacked right onto a boulder, knocking her to her side as she rolled down the hill, screaming bloody murder. She dug her fingers into the soil to stop her slide, looking and them and seeing blood under her nails.

"DAMNIT!" Jaylin screamed, barely touching the blood on her head. She painted, imagining her father telling her,_ 'you almost had it. Want to try again, or do you want to get yourself cleaned up first?'_

* * *

Jaylin was in the showers cleaning all the blood and dirt off. _'At least it was better than yesterday,'_ Jaylin thought to herself. She looked in the mirror and still noticed her head was bleeding._ 'I'm glad my nail polish is red. I can never get rid of the bleeding marks from the inside of my nails. A little makeup would also get rid of this bloody thing.'_

Training, for Jaylin, was like extreme sports, if they were mixed with the aftermath of EPIC FAILURE. Her dark powers were continually exercised as she made continual number of failures that effected her body. She could control the dark matter to slow down her speed or make her bones hard as steel, but she couldn't protect her skin from being torn. She often would place Vitamin E oil on her wounds, along with ointment to prevent scarring.

The next day came and Jaylin was running with her friends, training them. Her friends' legs were growing stronger, though they would continually hurt everytime they would run again. Zane knew this was insane, how could him and the others be able to run 50 kilometers around the island? They didn't have Jaylin's powers, but Zane could already see there was more to the training that _didn't_ include having fast legs.

_"I can't believe... that Dr. Crowler... decided to invite... the Paradox brothers... to duel you... tomorrow,"_ Carl said.

_"It was actually... a request... I sent to them,"_ Jaylin explained.

_"Why?"_ Syrus asked.

_"As a reward... from Daddy... for pulling my grades... up to a C... this quarter."_

_"And... how can he... do that?"_ Carl asks.

_"He has contacts... with Pegasus."_

_"At this point... non of us... should be surprised... at anything... that Jaylin does,"_ Zane pointed out.

_"True,"_ Carl replied.

_"I need a break!"_ Syrus cried out, stopping before everyone collapsed.

_"Okay... We'll... just lay under... the sun... until you're... ready to start... moving,"_ Jaylin grinned, still panting from the running, as everyone groaned at the same time with hot red faces.

_"How are you... going to get us... to move... all around... this island? At... this point... you might as well... break our kneecaps!"_ Alexis complained, lying on the ground on her back.

_"It doesn't take much... just a little... boost,"_ Jaylin replied, her eyes showing a hint of gold as soon as she said the word boost.

The next day, which was Saturday, Jaylin was setting up her deck, along with Ronda. Ronda decided to duel with Jaylin, since they've been waiting for an opportunity to team up in a tag-team duel. Carl was on her bunk bed, watching with her legs leaning against the wall and her head over the edge, watching the two girls arrange their decks. She smiled while watching them.

"You're right, our decks are perfect together!" Ronda said.

"I told ya!" Jaylin said with her perky smile.

"Do you know what the best part about this is?" Carl asked.

"What?"

"No more running!"

"We're still going the next day."

"Yes, but I focus on the here and now, not so much on the future."

"You start thinking like that and whoever is in that dorm might as well eat us alive," Ronda claimed before her and Jaylin laughed.

"Whatev. I'm still sucking up the vacation day I have with no more running. I can just lay back and enjoy the ceiling," Carl said, turning herself to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling with her hands on her stomach.

"You do that," Jaylin smirked.

Ronda and Jaylin continually set up their decks to prepare their tag-team dueling decks. They were soon set and prepared for their duel at the stadium. Though, the stadium was used for competition duels, it could also be for _request_ duels. If a student requested a duel against someone that was out at sea, he/she _had_ to arrange a scheduled duel. Sometimes the pro duelists of Duel Academy scheduled duels with other_ pro duelists_ to advance the competition or for a special occasion. This was the first duel Jaylin had against anyone that was _scheduled_.

While students were allowed to schedule a duel with someone far from the island, they were rarely done due to the expense. Both the student/student's guardian and the challenger had to pay 79,500 yen for the duel, and the challenger had to also pay for the trip to arrive at Duel Academy, whether it was by airplane or boat. Of course, if someone in Domino City owned a speed boat, he/she could ride to the island, since it was not that far away.

Luckily, the Paradox brothers were willing to pay 70% of the cost, since they expected a good duel from someone, who was raised by the king of games himself. Pegasus was more than happy to give them a day off. The twin brothers were aware that Jaylin was adopted, but thought nothing of it, being that they were American. Compared to how Japan reacted toward _adoption_ in general, Americans took it as a wonderful thing. Jaylin remembered being surprised about how Americans reacted toward the idea of _adoption_. It was no wonder that most of the kids, that were adopted from the orphanage, were from American parents.

Ronda nor her parents had to pay for the duel, since it was already paid for when her and Jaylin agreed to team up in a tag-team duel against the Paradox brothers. The brunet girl was excited to actually get to duel against pro duelists, being that she never dueled against actual pros before. She shuffled her deck as she entered onto the dueling stage inside the auditorium. Hers and Jaylin's friends were sitting in their seats, which lined up along the auditorium like an arc, the exit being between the ends of the auditorium seats. Ronda was glad the whole duel was being recorded on DVD, so she can send it to her parents, being they didn't have the money to arrive here, then again, neither did Jaylin's family.

Jaylin and Ronda arrived on stage, in front of the Paradox brothers. One twin had an orange dress-like outfit and the other twin had a green dress-like outfit.

"Salutation you fools," Para greeted.

"Are you ready to duel?" Dox asked.

Jaylin laughed, saying, "I love you guys! _Oh my gosh Ronda, this is gonna be AWESOME!_ These guys dueled against Yugi and Joey during Duelist Kingdom!"

"_Seriously?_ I've never heard about that," Ronda said.

"That's probably because they were Eliminators on the island, duelists Pegasus sent to test the opponents during the night! It was their job to eliminate opponents during the tournament."

_"Shut up!"_

"Yeah."

"Enough with the pleasant talks," Para said with a smirk.

"And now on with the dueling," Dox finished.

"We didn't come here to talk, when arriving from the docks,"

"We came..."

_"to defeat you, until you start grueling,"_ the twins said together.

"I told ya these guys are awesome!" Jaylin said in excitement.

_"They act like they're from a poetry slam,"_ Ronda muttered to herself.

"I wish the four of you luck on your duel," Dr. Crowler said, clasping his hands.

"A duel against the Eliminators of Duelist Kingdom. What are the odds?" Chancellor Shepard shrugged with a huge smile on his face. Though, not everyone knew the Paradox brothers were Eliminators of Duelist Kingdom, but the teachers and major officials of Duel Academy were required to know the history of different duelists and most likely knew the famous senior duelists all over the world.

"Chancellor Shepard? You usually don't come during request duels, what brings _you_ here?" Ronda asked with two risen eyebrows.

"I'm curious to see how good Jaylin's skills are, of course! I wish you girls the best of luck!" Chancellor Shepard said, then walking to his seat at the auditorium. Jaylin already knew that Chancellor Shepard was probably curious of her skills, because her adopted father is the famous king of games, meaning that _Yugi_ taught Jaylin some dueling techniques.

"The tag-team rules are quite simple. No sharing strategy, no sharing advise, and no sharing any card that is not yet in play, but you may use what's on your partner's field!" Dr. Crowler explained.

"Do we share life points or do we each have our individual life points?" Jaylin asked.

"You share life points."

"Thanks! Let's get our games on!"

Jaylin, Ronda, Para and Dox drew five cards, then looked from the bottom of their decks to decide who would go first. Ronda was first, Para was second, Jaylin was third, and Dox was fourth. Ronda drew her first card, looking through all her cards.

"First off, I'll summon Fabled Krus to the field!" Ronda declared as a small petite little girl with long black hair in a small black dress with wings on her back, two small horns on her head, pale skin, and covering her face with her hands. "I end!"

"You must be joking. I am surprised that she has an _attack mode_," Para commented, placing his card on his duel disk. "This, on the other hand, Jirai Gumo, has a goad," A huge brown bug with a huge bottom and eight legs appeared on the field. Jaylin couldn't tell if it was a giant bug or a brown mutated spider.

"You guys are awesome. I just _love_ your rhyming!" Jaylin squealed. The Paradox brothers kept their smirks. Ronda had the feeling that these guys probably were rhyming for fanservice. "I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh in defense mode!" A body of medieval armor, surrounded by electricity with no body, appeared on the field in a defense position. "I end!"

"Defense? You fool, it isn't as strong as Kaiser Sea Horse's offense!" Dox cried out as Kaiser Sea Horse appeared in bright purple and blue armor with a gold scepter in its hand. "I choose to play my spell card, Tribute Doll. It's a good thing my brother is so generous with his above all," He looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes, who nodded in reply. Jirai Gumo disappeared from the field, taken by a demon-like tentacles. "Now, I am aloud to summon Kazejin this turn!" A huge green ball with arms and a Japanese character on the front appeared on the field. "Now, I can watch you burn!"

"Wow, now _that's_ what I call team dueling," Bastion commented from the front of the seats.

"Well, I can see why Jaylin chose this team to duel against," Alexis smirked.

"Actually, Jaylin's father chose that team," Carl corrected, a smirk appearing on her lips.

_"Oh yeah!"_

"But why the hell are they rhyming like that?" Chazz asked smudgly.

"I don't know, but I think Jaylin finds it entertaining."

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asked in an insulting, but _playful_ manner.

"You're losers, you're jokes! In other words, you're lame," Dox agreed.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling..."

"Wait until I draw and give them a good schooling," Dox finished, activating a spell card. "I play Dark Designator!" Dox begin thinking his his head, humming and tapping his finger on his head to make it seem like he wasn't trying. "Saga of the Thunder!"

"Hahaha, what do you know, it's right here ready to tare them at sundown," Para said, after searching through his deck and adding the card to his hand.

_"Whoa!"_ Ronda said, impressed by the twins' teamwork.

"I know, right? This is why they're awesome! They're both great duelists and great poets!" Jaylin squealed.

_"Right."_

"The duel's just started..." Para said.

"and yet it is almost done," Dox finished.

_"For your demise has already begun,"_ the twins said together.

"So uh... are you done?" Ronda asked.

"Nice one!" Jaylin cheered as Ronda facepalmed herself. Now, _she_ was starting to rhyme.

"Okay then," Ronda responded, drawing her next card. "I sacrifice Fabled Krus to bring out Fabled Soulkius!" Fabled Krus disappeared from the field and was replaced by a strong demon man with purple skin, black wings, black armor and a large green tail. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Why is she summoning a weak monster like _that_?" Chazz wondered.

"The type of deck Ronda is using is a Fabled deck. Even if it was to be destroyed and sent to the graveyard, she can use its effect to bring it back by discarding two cards from her hand," Syrus replied.

"He's right. One of the things that always gave me a hard time with that deck is that she can summon her monsters instantly from her graveyard and create a huge army, even if her points were close to zip," Carl said, resting her head over her arms, which were laying over the seat in front of her.

"Though, creating an army isn't going to do any good against their Gate Guardian, once they summon it," Zane commented.

"That's a good point," Syrus agreed.

"I play Monster Reborn and bring back the faithful Jirai Gumo from my graveyard!" Para declared as Jirai Gumo returned back to the field. "I will also activate Tribute Doll, my other spell card! I will use it to sacrifice Jirai, so I can summon Suijin from my hand!" Jirai Gumo was sacrificed, once again, taken by black tentacles to bring a blue monster with feat and a head in the middle.

"That head in the middle looks like the monsters..." Ronda muttered to Jaylin before...

"And I am not done yet, and..." Para said, turning to his twin. "Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?"

"Please, I wish no other," Dox replied.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse! I activate his effect to count him as two sacrifices and summon out Saga of the Thunder, of course!" Para explained as Kaiser Sea Horse disappeared and was replaced with a top green and red body with arms, filled with electricity. "Three monsters at our side, what could be better?"

"When they come together!"

"Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazijin and Sanga of the Thunder, so I can now summon the ultimate monster Gate Guardian, from ourselves!" Para declared as Suijin, Kazijin and Sanga of the Thunder stacked on top of one another and became the Gate Guardian.

"This is so _awesome_! I've been dreaming to deck it out against Gate Guardian my whole life!" Jaylin cried out in joy.

"Well, I can see why your dad chose them for you to duel when you got your grades up," Ronda smirked.

"Just wait until you see his attack! Gate Guardian makes your monster blue and black!" Para shouted as water and electricity mixed together and sprayed right at Fabled Soulkius, leaving Jaylin and Ronda with 6450 life points remaining. "I know it hurts..."

"And the bad news is it only gets worse," Dox agreed.

"At least I have my sanity," Ronda said, chuckling slightly.

"Maybe, but that's part of your _humanity_," Jaylin chuckled as Ronda sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You just love the rhyming, don't you?"

"I _worship_ rhyming."

"How about we take this thing down?"

"I can't wait to see you try, so I will end my turn with a face-down card before you die," Para said.

"Well bring it on, big boys! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" Jaylin declared as the blue armored hero with wings appeared on the field. "Using his special ability, I can half Stratos' attack this turn, so he can attack you boys directly!" She pumped her arm as Elemental HERO Stratos burst into the air, flew passed Gate Guardian, and then punched the brothers directly, leaving them with 7100 life points remaining.

"A lucky move," Dox responded.

"Na, I just call it pure skill! That's how I grove!" Jaylin bragged, folding her arms like a gangsta.

The twin brothers could not argue against that, being that they did expect Jaylin to be difficult to defeat. She was _the daughter of Yugi Moto_ after all, one of the first opponents to defeat them in a tag-team duel. Even Maxamillion Pegasus struggled to keep up with this girl with his Toon monsters. Jaylin had been wanting to deck it out against the Paradox brothers ever since finding out about Gate Guardian, and the fact they took on Yugi during Duelist Kingdom. She especially loved the fact they would rhyme when they dueled.

Usually, rhyming would tend to annoy the brothers' opponents, but Jaylin always loved it. It seemed that _anything_ would entertain her. Even seeing Pegasus' Toon Monsters entertained her. Toon Dark Magician Girl was her personal favorite. Of course, she was eleven when she last saw and dueled Pegasus, but it seemed her personality ceased to change despite puberty.

"It's my draw now," Dox said, drawing his next card. "I equip Fairy Meteor Crush to the Gate Guardian to give you a harder blow!" Beams of light shown behind Gate Guardian as Dox smirked. Gate Guardian began its attack and, due to the effects of Fairy Meteor Crush, if it attacked a defense position monster, the difference between it's attack points and the monster's defense points inflicted as battle damage.

"Not so fast Baldy, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ronda smirked, activating her spell card as a tornado appeared and headed for the beams of light behind Gate Guardian.

"Fell right into my trap! I activate Judgement of Anubis to make your spell card scrap!" Para declared, activating his trap card. The typhoon was instantly stopped as soon as Para discarded one card. Just then, Elemental HERO Stratos burst from the field, due to the effect of Judgement of Anubis, leaving Jaylin and Ronda with 4650 life points remaining.

"Damnit!" Ronda cursed.

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, but the wall's right in front of you, as you will learn! I play Defense Wall in defense and end my turn!" Dox declared, summoning Defense Wall in defense mode. Now, as long as Defense Wall was on the field, Jaylin and Ronda could only attack it.

"Well, this sucks!" Ronda glared, drawing her next card. "I summon The Fabled Ganashia in defense mode and end my turn!" A demon-looking elephant with Arabian clothing appeared on the field in a defense position.

"You summon an elephant?" Para mocked as he drew his next card. "Well, it's about to be smashed like an ant!" Gate Guardian attacked with a mix of water and electricity right at The Fabled Ganashia and burst it from the field, leaving Jaylin and Ronda with 1900 life points remaining. "And don't forget the effects of the Fairy Crush I have an equipped for, which kick your life points out the door."

"Shit."

"Your life points are falling," Para said.

"Your game play's appalling," Dox said.

"There is nothing to be done, except give up and start hauling," the brothers spoke together.

Jaylin chuckled in excitement, drawing her next card, then asked Ronda, "you wanna take that big sucker down?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that," Ronda smirked in response. "I activate Ganashia's special ability!" The Fabled Ganashia reappeared in attack mode, now with 1800 due to its effect.

"And it's my turn!" Jaylin replied, drawing her next card. "First, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Elemental HERO Sparkman appeared on the field bold and brave. "Then, equip him with Spark Blaster!" A black gun appeared in Elemental HERO Sparkman's hand. "I'll use this bad boy to put your Gate Guardian in defense mode!" Elemental HERO Sparkman aimed and shot at Gate Guardian, electricity sparking around it and forcing it into defense mode.

Para seemed baffled at Jaylin's move. He was trying to figure out what Jaylin was planning, while saying, "when Gate Guardian is in defense, he never tires. Your situation is just as dire."

"And, though I hate to feed the fire, you will retire," Dox finished.

"_Gee thanks,_ I'm just gonna throw down a face-down and end my turn," Jaylin smirked, loving that she baffled the Paradox brothers.

"Fine then!" Dox replied, drawing his next card. "I'll just place one card face-down and end! No more, no less. Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent, I think it's for the best," Para agreed, then looked back at his opponents. "For I'm sure this next turn will end this contest."

"You keep telling yourselves that!" Ronda smirked, drawing her next card. "I sacrifice Ganashia and Thunder King Rai-Oh to bring out Fabled Dianaira!" Fabled Ganashia and Thunder King Rai-Oh disappeared from the field and was replaced by a strong muscled demon appeared on the field with armor on its legs and arms, and sharp gold claws on its fingers.

"It was about time she brought out that thing!" Carl commented from the audience.

"And this is where the real show begins," Zane smirked.

"Time to break down your wall!" Ronda cried out as Fabled Dianaira jumped up in the air, and then landed on Defense Wall, sinking its claws into it, before it burst from the field. "Then, I play Dark World Dealings!" Everyone discarded a card to their graveyard, then drew a new card from their deck. "Now, I activate Shield Crush to destroy your Gate Guardian!" A green beam shot at Gate Guardian and burst it from the field.

"Gate Guardian is cooked," Para gasped.

"I can hardly look!" Dox said.

"Well, this duel is off the hook," Ronda smirked, then placed a card face-down. She could see Jaylin grinning excitedly from the corner of her eyes.

"It's fun isn't it?" Jaylin asked excitedly.

"Mind if we join in the craze, you two?" Para asked with an intimidating glare.

"Because by destroying that monster really..." Dox said.

_"... thank you,"_ the twins finished together.

"Oh boy!" Jaylin responded.

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger, and it's true. After all, we haven't been destroyed and we're about to become more powerful than ever, thanks to you!" Para shouted, activating his spell card. "Dark Element, this spell card can activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the graveyard! Now, by paying half our life points, we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle, Dark Guardian!" Para's and Dox's life points dropped to 3550 and a huge monster with black armor and metal spider legs, holding an ax, appeared on the field.

"OH MY GOD! That's the new Guardian monster that Pegasus created!" Jaylin cried in glee.

"Now, destroy Dianaira and turn it to shards!" Para shouted as Dark Guardian ran over to Fabled Dianaira and was about to swing its ax when...

"I activate Negate Attack!" Ronda declared as a cyclone appeared in front of Fabled Dianaira and bounced Dark Guardian as soon as it touched it and bounced back onto the field.

"An impressive trap card," Para said.

"I never quite thought they'd be so hard," Dox finished.

"We have been bonbon and bombard. Oh well, at least our Dark Guardian..."

"has kept us on guard."

"Quite right, brother. He won't be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish them off next turn..."

_"and this duel will be ours,"_ the brothers finished together.

"How the hell do they do that?" Ronda wondered.

"I don't know, but that's why I love their rhyming," Jaylin grinned.

"Well, they sure have good timing."

Jaylin almost squealed, then drew her next card. She said, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards." She drew two cards from her deck to her hand. "Then, I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and my Elemental Hero Stratos, from my hand, to bring out Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" Jaylin removed Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Stratos fused into the light and came out came a hero with white, green and yellow armor and a black shawl over it that seemed torn. "And I use his special ability!" Dark Guardian's attack and defense dropped to 1900 due to the effect of Elemental HERO Great Tornado. "I know that Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle, but he sure can take a chunk at your life points!" Elemental HERO Great Tornado shot a blast of strong wind at Dark Guardian, leaving the Paradox brothers with 2650 life points remaining. "Then, I throw out a face-down. Your move!"

"Ha! I set one card face-down and that's all for me!" Dox smirked.

"And on my next turn, I give you my guarantee," Para said.

"This duel will be ours, just wait and see!"

"Well, you can keep dreaming, because I banish my Fabled Krus and Tour Guide from the Underworld to bring out my strongest monster, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Ronda declared as she banished Fabled Krus and Tour Guide from the Underworld and out came a mighty soldier with blue armor with a shield and sword. "I also summon out Snipe Hunter!" A small black devil-like creature appeared on the field with a little mini gun in its hand. "I also discard Jaylin's face-down card to activate Snipe Hunter's effect!" Numbers began surrounding the gun of Snipe Hunter, each of them glowing clockwise. It slowly stopped at 3. "Fire!" Snipe Hunter shot its gun at Dark Guardian, bursting it from the field. "I don't think your Guardian mentioned about being destroyed by a monster's effect._ So sorry about that._ It's time for Black Luster Soldier to finish the job and that's game!" Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning ran up and slashed its sword across the Paradox brothers, bringing their life points to 0.

"GOTCHA!" Jaylin shouted, shooting her fingers from her forehead to the Paradox brothers.

Everyone cheered from the seats, applauding for the girls' excellent performance. Ronda and Jaylin walked toward the Paradox brothers, who also stepped forward, both taking a bow.

"You have fought bravely, bold and true," Para said.

"We hope to duel you again, the both of you," Dox agreed.

"And thank you for the duel. I know Daddy sent you guys, but you still didn't have to come," Jaylin thanked.

"It is our pleasure. Challenge us anytime, there's no pressure," Para offered before him and his brother left.

"That actually was a fun duel, Jaylin. I haven't summoned Black Luster Soldier in a while," Ronda smirked.

"That was a great duel, girls!" Chancellor Shepard congratulated the girls. He turned to Jaylin. "I'm expecting a great performance on this years tournament!"

"You know it!" Jaylin replied excitedly.

"Your father also wanted me to inform you that, if you keep your grades up, he's got a _special surprise_ for you right after the first semester!" Chancellor Shepard said, then left.

"If it's anything like this, I'm game for whatever _surprise_ he gives you," Ronda said.

"I'm definitely game too," Jaylin smirked. "Also, we're going back to running tomorrow."

"UGH!"

**A/N: If you notice that not all of the quotes are from the original English dub, that's because some of the dialogue never rhymed, so I had to change that. If it looks silly, I apologize. I will make it as natural as I can. I'm usually very good at poetry, so it wasn't that hard. Let me know if the Paradox brothers seemed OOC to you. Personally, I find it hard to make them OOC, since they're more one dimensional than the Pokemon cast.**

**Also, I am aware that Ronda technically didn't have to sacrifice Jaylin's monster as well, due to the effect of Fabled Dianaira, but I forgot about that monster and I needed to get rid of it, so Jaylin could play Pot of Greed. So, let's just put that Ronda forgot that she didn't have to do that and leave it at that.**


	11. The King of Plagiarism Part 1

**I know this chapter isn't supposed to happen until way later in the original cannon, but it fits better to happen at this point and this is Yugi Moto's ONLY cameo. You can probably guess what this one's going to be. I also am going to include some references from the Sephirex Yugioh AGX, because I found that version of this episode the best (argue all you want, but I like the Sephirex and Shadyvox Yugioh GX abridged equally. There are some episodes I do like one version better than the other one. It just depends. Review please!**

It had been a week since Jaylin and Ronda dueled the Paradox brothers. Jaylin still had her friends run around the island. They kept running and panting, then Zane looked up and saw he was almost at the end, where him and the others started running around the island. A smirk grew across his face, then him and everyone else finally finished. Everyone panted and Jaylin applauded, who was also panting.

_"You guys... finally did it! It shows... because your body's... finally able... to take... the next training... you'll be doing. Ronda... will be going through... a different kind... of training, being that... she has dark powers,"_ Jaylin said, digging into her book bag and getting out an old text book that was titled Yami. She skimmed over the first chapter of the book, then looked at Ronda. _"We'll be... meeting at the volcano... at eight... the day after... tomorrow."_

_"Eight? ... Won't that be... an hour... or two... before curfew?"_ Ronda asked.

_"It's... the only time... where you will... be able to... feel the darkness... in your body... easier."_

_"I suppose... I hope we... don't stay up... too late."_

_"We'll... be fine!"_ Jaylin promised, then turned to the rest of her friends. _"The rest of you... I will start... you guys off... the same day right... after school... like usual... I promise it's not... going to be as... exhausting... as the running thing."_

_"Thank goodness!"_ Carl responded in relief.

_"I'm surprised... we were able... to run 50 kilometers... around,"_ Bastion said with furrowed eyebrows.

_"I bet... Atticus would call this... bullshit,"_ Alexis smirked, then sighed sadly.

_"How long have we... actually... been running?"_ Zane wondered.

"Well... seeing it's close to sundown... I think it's been... a good five hours," Jaylin replied, pointing at the sun setting with her thumb.

"At least we can... finally rest... My legs feel like a bitch!" Bastion said as everyone laughed.

"Speaking of rest, I need... to get some for tomorrow," Jaylin said, walking on her way to her dorm, stretching her arms and yawning at the same time.

"Since when do _you_ sleep early?" Carl smirked, arms crossed.

"I bet it's because of Yugi Moto's appearance tomorrow," Alexis smirked.

"That's right! I hear he's going to put his deck on display! Maybe I can get his autograph."

"And stare at his ass?" Ronda teased.

_"Hell yeah,"_ Carl smirked lustfully, which made whatever was in Jaylin's stomach come back up to the back of her tongue, giving her a really nauseous taste.

_"I'm leaving!"_ Jaylin shouted, running to her dorm before she heard anymore sexual talk about her father, which made her friends laugh in response. Now, Jaylin had another reason to not tell her friends about _who_ her adopted father was. Her friends and her having sleepovers with Carl, Ronda and Alexis talking about Yugi like that was more than Jaylin could stomach.

The next day, every student entered an assembly, around the end of school, waiting to see Yugi Moto in the flesh. Jaylin purposely chose to sit between Zane and Syrus. In assemblies, every student was allowed to sit wherever they wanted, since arranging the students was too much trouble and the teachers felt that there was nothing wrong with letting the students sit wherever they wanted.

"Thought you'd be sitting with the girls," Zane smirked.

"And hear them blabber about how _sexy_ Yugi is? Pass!" Jaylin stated, which made Zane chuckle. "Oh my god, he's dating _Tea_ for crying out loud!" She began facepalming.

"Fangirls don't really care about that stuff, I'm afraid. That's life."

_"I had friends that thought my mom was hot,"_ Syrus said quietly as Zane and Jaylin began staring at him.

_"I _really_ didn't need to hear that,"_ Zane muttered, facepalming.

A whistle blew and the students began to quiet down. Jaylin and the guys began paying attention as Chancellor Shepard appeared with the microphone in his hand. Jaylin began growing excited, though nervous, because she wasn't sure if Yugi would announce Jaylin as his daughter or not. She really didn't want her father to be slandered again.

"I'm glad all of you could make it here today! We have a special guest here, the King of Games, Yugi Moto!" Chancellor Shepard announced as everyone saw Yugi Moto himself appear from behind the doors of the gymnasium.

Jaylin was glad she was with the guys, almost every girl was going gaga over Yugi and it didn't help that he had really hard, strong abs and was ripped from the adventures him and Jaylin went through together. Believe it or not, being skilled with dark magic required having a strong and fit body and it was no different with Jaylin. Under her huge breasts was a strong, hard and fit body, explaining why she looked better in midriffs and bikinis than most girls her age.

Yugi was given the microphone, one hand shown in his pocket. He seemed to be scanning his eyes through the crowd of screaming fans. He finally set his eyes on Jaylin, who smiled wider, letting her adopted father know that she saw him. The girls, at the section where Jaylin was sitting, screamed even louder, mistaking Yugi's jester at Jaylin as a jester toward one of them. Jaylin tried to ignore them the best that she could.

"It's an honor to be allowed to make an appearance at this school!" Yugi responded as the fans applauded and screamed at the same time. Yugi held his hand up to silence them. "The reason I'm here, as you know, is to display my first built deck I used during my Death T duel with Kaiba, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and the Grand Pix! This has been passed down to me from my grandfather and I will soon pass this down to my own child! Until then, it will be displayed here to encourage her to keep up with her grades and graduate from this school! When she graduates, she will receive this deck!" Everyone applauded, but also seemed confused too, since Yugi was not married and was 30 years old. Most guessed that this daughter probably was an infant or something, but Zane and Syrus knew the truth.

Jaylin almost became speechless and wiped a tear from the corner of her right eye quickly, slightly embarrassed that she was crying in front of the other students. She was especially glad she wasn't sitting with Alexis, Ronda and Carl or she'd have to explain _why_ she was crying like this. Zane and Syrus were speechless, not being used to the idea that maybe there were adopted fathers that loved their adopted kid as their own kid and treated them as family.

Chancellor Shepard was handed the microphone and said, "I'm sure your daughter is very proud to have you for a father!" He then faced the student body. "Yugi Moto will be receiving autographs until 5:00, so make sure you get it now!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, then were dismissed.

Jaylin noticed her friends going in line to receive their autographs, all of them being in front of the line, saved by Bastion. While this was happening, Jaylin decided to check out the deck displayed, which was on a small table, of course waiting in line to do so. It included all the best cards her father showed when he used this deck, especially Dark Magician. When Jaylin saw Dark Magician, his spirit appeared before her and Jaylin looked up with a huge grin as he smiled and nodded.

Ronda noticed Dark Magician in front of Jaylin and her eyes began to cock. She was still growing used to the fact she could see spirits of the dead and those _spirits_ lived in Duel Monsters cards, but why did _this one_ appear before Jaylin and not anyone else? _Maybe Jaylin was the first person looking at Yugi's deck that had dark powers. Who knows?_ Kuriboh also appeared before Jaylin as well, including Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin, and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning.

Jaylin returned the deck to the small table, and then left the gymnasium. As she left, Chazz stared at the small table where Yugi's deck was, his jaw hanging open._ Did he see what he thought he saw? No, it couldn't be! It had to be his mind playing tricks on him!_ Chazz decided to take a walk outside for a while, until he could think clearly.

Time had passed and soon, two hours had passed, and Syrus was dueling against a Ra Yellow student named Dimitri. Zane was able to drag Jaylin back to the gym to catch the duel on time. Syrus had his Carriedroid on the field, which looked like a carrier ship with a face on it and a set card. Dimitri had two set cards on the field.

"What's going on?" Jaylin asked.

"Yugi is willing to give an autograph to one more person before he leaves and these two are the last ones to get it. Syrus immediately challenged Dimitri, since they were at the table at the same time. Winner gets the autograph," Zane explained.

"Sweet!"

"I use Heavy Storm to destroy all our set cards!" Dimitri declared as a huge hurricane wiped out his cards, then Syrus' until...

"I use Carriedroid's special ability, by having your card be removed from play for two turns to protect my face-down card!" Syrus declared as Dimitri's Heavy Storm burst from the field.

"That still doesn't protect you! My face-down cards were Statues of the Wicked, so I can special summon two Wicked Tokens!" Dimitri smirked as two Wicked Tokens appeared on his field.

"Okay, I _know_ I've seen _this_ before," Jaylin said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Now, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to bring out my Ancient Gear Golem!" Dimitri declared as his Wicked Tokens disappeared and were replaced by Ancient Gear Golem, which made Jaylin facepalm.

"Dimitri's dueling skills are based off of other's dueling skills. He plagiarizes other people's decks," Zane explained.

"Guess he wouldn't fit in on YouTube," Jaylin smirked.

"If he was to record his own duels, his video wouldn't last a day. In fact, he'd find himself behind bars before he could post his third video."

"I activate my trap card Crystal Seal! Your Ancient Gear Golem cannot attack my monster and its effects are negated!" Syrus declared, revealing his trap card.

"I... I end my turn!" Dimitri replied nervously.

"Also, due to the effect of my trap card, my Carriedroid can attack you directly!" Syrus declared as Carriedroid sailed right at Dimitri and rammed right over him, putting his life points down to zero.

"Good job, here's the last autograph!" Yugi said, giving Syrus his autograph.

"Thanks!"

Dimitri immediately ran, not wanting anyone to watch him getting really emotional over losing. Jaylin ran to Syrus and gave him a high five.

"Nice job!" Jaylin cried out.

"Well, it was easy, considering that Dimitri _always_ copies from other people's deck," Syrus bragged.

"_Seriously?_ Wouldn't it be harder than trying to set up your own deck? Setting up actual decks isn't like Dueling Network," Yugi said, facepalming.

"That's what _I_ was thinking!" Jaylin responded loudly. "I mean why can't he make his own deck and give himself less trouble?"

"Because it makes too much sense and he wants to set a strike record on YouTube," Zane replied jokingly.

Everyone burst out laughing, Yugi replying, _"good one!"_ He then looked directly at Jaylin. "So, how's my Princess doing?"

"Good, I missed you so much!" Jaylin replied, nodding her head.

"I miss you too, think about you everyday. Are you still working on speeding yourself?"

"Yes. I finally made it down the mountain and it helped that I practiced with my friends when training them."

"So you _were_ using your powers, while we were running!" Zane said with two risen eyebrows. "I noticed your eyes would turn gold from time to time."

"Jaylin as been working on using the dark matter to control her speed. It helped more that she used it, while training all of you. Though, I was worried she would bust your kneecaps with all the running. That being said, I trust my little girl."

"So, how's Tea doing? Have you purposed to her yet?" Jaylin asked, raising her eyebrows twice.

"I'm working on it. I want to wait until you're on your own before I start settling down with a wife."

"_Daddy,_ I can handle having a new Mommy. Besides, we're cool!"

"_I know that._ Say, how about we start training? I haven't seen you, since August," Yugi winked.

"Okay!" Jaylin replied, then looked at Zane and Syrus. "I'll see you guys later!"

Yugi and Jaylin sped out of the room, almost zooming, which made Zane's and Syrus' eyes bulge open with gaped mouths. It wasn't exactly at the speed of light, but it was faster than the normal average runner. _This_ was the power Jaylin and Yugi showed as dark powered beings. If they could do this, it was a mystery of what else they could display.

Speaking of _powers_, if Zane and Syrus had seen Yugi and Jaylin training, they would be questioning if it as a real fight or not. Jaylin was thrown against three trees, knocking them down before smashing right onto a giant boulder, and then landing on the ground. The boulder split into two as Jaylin got herself up, wiping the blood off her shoulder.

"You almost had it. Want to try again, or do you want to get yourself cleaned up first?" Yugi asked, appearing with dust on each arm and a bruise on the left corner of his forehead.

"Hit me!" Jaylin smirked.

Yugi smirked, then let the dark matter flow into his body, his eyes crimson red and showing the Eye of Horus on his forehead. He then shot an energy of darkness at Jaylin, who made her body hard as steel, with the dark matter flowing all around her, as she felt herself being thrown like a cannonball. This time, she landed on her feet, then threw the same amount of dark energy back at Yugi, who was then thrown all the way to the volcano, hitting himself against the solid rocks. He caught his breath, putting his hand on his chest.

_"Her powers are growing,"_ Yugi whispered to himself as Jaylin ran to him, who was getting up. "You're getting there. Just more practice with that."

"Sweetness! Though, you should probably hit the showers! I don't think anyone is using the showers at this point, so you can clean yourself up real quick."

"Perhaps. I'm just worried that someone is calling the police over the racket we were making."

"I'm more worried, if they start checking us. I suppose we could just say that we were attacked by a wild animal or just fell down the volcano."

"True. Let's get cleaned up," Yugi suggested, him and Jaylin walking together to the Slifer Dorm showers, while nobody was there.

When Jaylin got out of the showers, dressed, she ran into Alexis and Ronda. They seemed to be having worried glances written on their faces.

"Are you okay? We were looking for you and I swear I thought I heard you screaming in the forest!" Ronda asked.

"I'm fine! It's no big," Jaylin replied.

"Jaylin, is that a bruise on your forehead!?" Alexis asked, pointing to the purple spot on Jaylin's head.

"Oh yeah, I hit my head, while training. It'll heal in a few days, no problem," Jaylin assured, hiding the blood under her fingernails that needed an extra coat of fingernail polish. "Anyways, I'll be right back. I need to add a coat of polish!" She ran up the stairs of the Slifer Red Dorm to her room, while Yugi as sneaking out of the bathroom right behind the girls. They turned around when they heard the boy's room's door close, seeing that there was nobody there.

"Did you..." Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Ronda replied.

After Jaylin repainted her fingernails and covered her bruise with foundation, she walked down the steps with her pink blouse with puffed sleeves, a white ribbon with a bow tie right under her breasts, her neckline showing a bit of her cleavage, and the bottom of it spread out like a skirt. She also wore blue jeans, brown strapped high-heeled sandals, and a light pink ribbon in her hair with a fluffy bow on the top that was right over her bangs in the same fashion and as Matilda.

Jaylin snuck out of the dorm room, while her friends weren't looking, since they were still at the restroom area. She normally wouldn't do this, but she wanted to say goodbye to her father before he left without letting anyone know who he was to Jaylin. She entered inside the school, Yugi following her until they got to the roof of the school.

"You don't have to hide that I'm your father to your friends, you know," Yugi said.

"I know, but... every time someone finds out, they always think I don't mean anything to you and _think things_ about you," Jaylin said.

"And that doesn't matter to me. You bring me more joy than any of them would ever know."

"I'm glad you're my Daddy."

Yugi smiled at the same time Jaylin did before the two of them heard a crash, which made them jump. They immediately ran inside the school where they heard the crash from. They saw the staff going to a certain part of the hallway where Yugi's deck was supposed to be displayed. The case was opened and a small glass box was in a million pieces. Yugi's eyebrows rose as Jaylin's furrowed.

"What happened? I heard a crash!" Fonda cried out.

"Someone stole Yugi's deck!" Jaylin replied.

"I swear it to you, it wasn't me!" Crowler cried out, who was right next to the broken glass box.

"Dr. Crowler, if you would've stolen it, I would know. Besides, why would you steal it, then just stand over it looking all panicked and worried?" Jaylin responded. "Besides, you do have the key to the case."

"I agree," Yugi responded with a smirk behind his lips.

"I'm sure _wherever the thief is_ hasn't gone too far. We know he or she is on the island," Mr. Banner said.

Yugi and Jaylin used their powers to scan the area, wherever the spirits of the deck were located. The staff almost jumped at the sight of seeing Jaylin's eyes glowing gold and Yugi's eyes glowing red with the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. Jaylin immediately ran out of the school, followed by Yugi.

"We'll catch the thief and return back!" Jaylin promised as the staff stood there baffled.

"Did you just..." Dr. Crowler asked.

"Yeah," Fonda replied with widened eyes.

* * *

Dimitri was found under a cliff, no far from Ra Yellow dorm, looking through Yugi's deck with a huge grin on his face. He had to go through careful planning to get his hands on the deck, mostly picking the lock, then trying to run out of the school before breaking the glass box it was inside, then running as fast as he could out of the building before Dr. Crowler caught him.

_"Yes, I have Yugi's deck, now I can finally win a duel for once,"_ Dimitri whispered to himself.

"Stop right there, Dimitri!" Syrus shouted angrily, hopping off the cliff.

_"Cower before Card Game Jesus, the king of card games!"_ Dimitri smirked in a deeper voice like he was trying to be a Dan Green impersonator, unknowingly being heard from Yugi and Jaylin, who was not too far from the cliff.

_"I'm going to ignore the fact I just heard that,"_ Yugi muttered.

"I'll take care of this asshole," Jaylin said, being furious at the moment.

"Jaylin, where were you!? We were waiting for you at the-" Alexis asked before being cut off.

"No time! Yugi's deck was stolen and I think I know who did it," Jaylin said, running to the cliff, and then hopped to the bottom where Dimitri was at.

"Uh... hi Yugi," Alexis greeted, her and Ronda bowing at a 30 degree angle.

"Okay Dimitri, hand over the deck or I'll make you watch Monkey Bone so many times, you'll be begging for an Uwe Boll movie!" Jaylin threatened, showing her fist, after jumping to the bottom of the cliff, then climbing onto the boulder in front of Syrus, which was across from him, trying to balance herself with her high heel sandals.

_"Whoa, she must be _really_ pissed,"_ Ronda commented, raising two eyebrows. Dimitri was so distracted and full of himself, he never bothered to look up and see Yugi with Ronda and Alexis behind him watching him.

_"Dimitri? Who is this _Dimitri_ you speak of? I'm Yugi,"_ Dimitri replied in a deeper voice as Jaylin's eyes widened, then she facepalmed herself, followed by Syrus, Yugi and the two other girls. _"What?"_

"Okay look, YOU'RE _NOT_ YUGI! YOU DON'T SOUND _ANYTHING_ LIKE HIM!" Jaylin almost screamed, thinking,_ 'he sounds more like Chancellor Shepard than Yugi! Even so, what the f**k?'_ "I mean _seriously_, compared to Yugi, you look fuglier than a new Transformers cartoon... not counting Transformers Prime!"

_"But I am Yugi, see my millennium puzzle!"_ Dimitri cried out, showing a picture of a millennium puzzle on his shirt, which made Yugi facepalm again, trying not to laugh loudly.

"YOU F**KING DREW IT ON YOUR _SHIRT_!"

_"I beat Syrus, proving I'm Yugi!"_

"Dude, Zane and I could beat Syrus blindfolded, but that doesn't prove shit."

"Yea- hey wait! Take that back!" Syrus glared.

_"If you want this deck back, you're going to have to beat me in a duel and _prove_ I'm not Yugi!"_ Dimitri smirked, still trying to imitate Yugi's voice.

"I accept your challenge! I'll pretend you're Yugi... sorta... and get my revenge for when he made a surprise attack from behind me and made me fall off a cliff, only for me to be chased by a man-eating shark!" Jaylin smirked as Dimitri stared at her with blinking eyes and the girls stared at Yugi with the same eyes.

_"She's only saying that to freak him out,"_ Yugi muttered in a whisper as the girls sighed in relief, though that event _did_ actually happen. Yugi just didn't want to freak the girls out on _how_ he trains his daughter.


	12. The King of Plagiarism Part 2

**Finally, the duel begins and I know that in the original Japanese version of this episode, Dimitri never pretended to be Yugi and just copied his dueling strategy, but I thought it'd be so wrong to not make fun of Dimitri portraying himself as Yugi. Besides, I've always wondered what would happen if Yugi actually saw the whole thing. Review please!**

Jaylin took her deck and shoved it into her duel disk, which she retrieved from her book bag. Dimitri had a duel disk on his arm from the beginning. They checked the bottom of their decks to decide who would go first, then drew five cards from their deck to their hand after shuffling them. Jaylin already knew this guy was failing at impersonating as Yugi and not just because he didn't call her _Princess_.

"Looks like I go first!" Jaylin smirked. "Get your game on!"

_"It's time to duel!"_ Dimitri shouted in his impersonating voice.

"No, no, no, he says right before or _while_ drawing his first five cards!" Jaylin said, facepalming herself. Yugi was on the cliff chuckling to himself. "Also, speaking of _going first_, he always lets his opponents go first, unless they're rivals like Seto Kaiba or Joey Wheeler!"

_"Uh... I knew that, I was just-"_

"Save it!" Jaylin spat, drawing her first card. "I summon Elemental Hero Flash in defense mode!" Elemental HERO Flash appeared bright in blue in a defense position. "I end!"

Dimitri drew his next card, then declared, _"I fuse Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"_ showing Polymerization in his hand.

"Wrong _again_! Yugi never fusion summons right off the bat, unless it's against his rivals! He usually summons Gazelle or Berfomet before fusing them! He likes to give his opponents a sporting chance!" Jaylin corrected, facepalming again.

"Uh Jaylin, it's kinda hard to notice that when most of the duels we see with Yugi are_ against his rivals_," Syrus pointed out.

"I don't care! If this guy did his homework, he'd know this!" Jaylin snapped, rolling her eyes. "The guys at the Dueling Conventions are better at impersonating Yugi than this dumbass!"

"It also doesn't help that that thing is going to clobber your Flash."

_"Now, go attack Jaylin's Flash!"_ Dimitri declared as Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast pounced on Elemental HERO Flash and burst him from the field.

_"At least you got _that one_ right,"_ Jaylin muttered.

"_Oh man._ I know Dimitri is a copycat duelist. One of the things he's good at is copying dueling skills and cards. He's already got Yugi's deck, now the question is _if_ there's a way to beat it," Alexis commented.

"The only way that will happen is if Jaylin knows the weaknesses of Yugi's dueling strategy and deck. The question is if there is one," Carl commented.

"There's _always_ a weakness to every strategy, you can ask Kaiba," Yugi said, showing a confident smirk across his lips. "If there's _anyone_ that can beat this kid, it's Jaylin. She's one of the only students in this school that's actually dueled against me more than once."

"Wait, _seriously_?" Carl asked, eyes bulging wide open.

"Yep. If there's any way to beat Dimitri, it would have to be a duelist, who already planned a strategy on how to beat me."

"Do you think she has a strategy on how to beat you and, if she does, will it be enough to defeat Dimitri?" Ronda asked.

"_Dimitri_ yes. The problem with him is that he relies on his winnings by the duelists he copies, which already creates _the problem_. A strong duelist doesn't just rely on his normal strategy, he comes up with a number of different ones, including me. A duelist that always relies on his only _set strategy_ will less likely win, compared to ones that always change his strategy."

"So Jaylin might have a chance."

"Not _might_. Dimitri is the one that has no chance at all. He's dueling against a duelist that's had plans from day one on how to defeat me. The only way for Dimitri to actually have a chance against Jaylin is for him to conjure up a strategy on his own without copying mine."

The girls gave each other glances before setting their sights on their friend, who was dueling against Dimitri. There were students slowly appearing alongside Yugi and the girls to watch the duel, seeing that it was a student dueling against another one with Yugi's deck. There was such curiosity, especially considering that Dimitri was a duelist that copied off of other decks (concluding he was copying Yugi's). Yugi watched with pure confidence, wanting to see how long Dimitri would keep up with this charade before realizing he was being watched by the student body and guy he stole the deck from.

"Anyways... I use Polymerization as well to fuze Heat and Lady Heat to create Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaylin declared, showing Polymerization, Elemental HERO Heat, and Elemental HERO Lady Heat in her hand before sending them to the graveyard and getting out Elemental HERO Inferno from her Extra Deck. The two Elemental HERO's in Jaylin's graveyard fused into the light and became Elemental HERO Inferno. "He destroys your Chimera!" Elemental HERO Inferno's fist showed the glowing molten lava, which burst out of its hands and right at Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, leaving Dimitri with 3700 life points remaining.

_"Nice ability, now let me show you mine! By destroying Chimera, I'm able to bring back Berfomet from the graveyard!"_ Dimitri glared, pumping his fist, as Berfomet appeared boldly onto his field.

"Are you even _trying_!? Yugi _never_ gets intense when he duels, unless the duel gets heated and we're only five minutes into the duel! Even _I_ could make a better impersonator than you and I'm a _girl_!" Jaylin cried out as the students on the cliff raised their eyebrows. "By the way, I play Master Magician's Reincarnation and use it on my other spell card Hero's Return to bring out Elemental HERO Heat!" Elemental HERO Heat appeared bold and brave with 1800 attack. "He destroys your Berfomet!" Elemental HERO Heat shot a wave of fire at Berfomet, who also pounced on the Elemental HERO, while on fire, and they both burst from the field at the same time. The students quietly gasped, being highly impressed with Jaylin's performance.

"Wow, Jaylin was three steps ahead of Dimitri," Alexis said.

"As I stated before, Jaylin has planned ways to defeat me. If Dimitri doesn't start coming up with his own strategy, he won't stand a chance against her," Yugi stated.

_"Alright, for my turn-"_ Dimitri said before being cut off.

"No, no... no. He says _'my turn'_- you know what? Forget it! You suck at this. You let a _real_ pro show you how it's done!" Jaylin said, pointing to herself with her thumb.

_"Anyways... I place one card face-down, then I play this, Monster Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card, I can get back one monster from my graveyard. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts return!"_ Dimitri smirked, discarding one card and bringing back Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, who appeared with a loud roar. _"And now, I activate the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!"_ Glowing swords appeared in front of Dimitri's field.

_"That is a good move Dimitri, but I knew you would summon back my Gazelle the moment you summoned Chimera. Anyways, I believe it's my turn,"_ Jaylin smirked in a more calm voice, showing a confident smile, before drawing her card. Everyone's eyes widened. _Was Jaylin trying to impersonate Yugi Moto?_ Yugi, from the cliff, showed a wide smirk. Now, he was interested in how good Jaylin was at impersonating him. Knowing her, she would most likely pull it off better than Dimitri was trying to pull. _"I summon Shadow Mist."_ Elemental HERO Shadow Mist appeared onto the field before...

_"I'm afraid Shadow Mist won't be around long, because I have a trap card out, Dark Renewal!"_ Dimitri revealed as Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts were sent to the graveyard.

_"And you summon Dark Magician from the graveyard, very good, but very poor that you're copying my duel with Pegasus during the Prime Minister's birthday party,"_ Jaylin responded with a low and disappointing voice, making the students turn speechless, especially when Dark Magician was summoned to the field out of the dark red casket. _"You need to be less obvious than that Dimitri, if you plan on defeating me. I place Inferno in defense mode and end my turn."_

"Okay, now Jaylin is starting to scare me," Ronda commented with widened eyes.

"That's the point of trying to impersonate me. She's trying to scare Dimitri through guilt, since he did steal my deck and probably knows he's going to be in deep shit when I find him with it," Yugi said.

_"I choose to play the magic card Thousand Knives to destroy one of your monsters,"_ Dimitri declared, seemingly unfazed by the fact Jaylin was impersonating as Yugi. Thousands of knives appeared around Dark Magician and shot out at Elemental HERO Inferno, bursting him from the field. _"Still starstruck? Let's see what happens when you're _struck_, by your _star_! Dark Magician dark magic attack!"_ Dark Magician twirled its wand and shot a blast of dark magic at Jaylin directly, leaving her with 1500 life points._ "Give up?"_

_"Of course not!"_ Jaylin replied. _"I use the effect of Inferno to add a spell card from my grave."_ She searched and added Polymerization to her hand.

_"That's the spirit! Never give up, always believe in the heart of the cards, that's what _I_ say."_

_"How can you say that when you don't even believe in yourself?"_ Jaylin asked rhetorically in a serious, but disappointed voice. Yugi showed a wider smirk, thinking,_ 'give it to him, Princess.' "When I said that line, I didn't just use it as a catch phrase. It was a proverb. My grandfather believed every monster were like spirits with the heart to fight and protect their master. If you believe in those monsters to defeat their opponents, you will believe in yourself. It's not the main motto to winning a duel, but it's one to help you keep your spirits up. Your spirits are poor. You choose to believe in strategies, many people have worked though hard work and sweat, to win your duels, but you refuse to believe in _yourself_. Unless you believe in yourself and your own strategies, you will _never_ have a chance to win in any duel."_ It was _now_ that Dimitri was starting to show some response. He shot a glare at Jaylin, who kept her confident expression that matched Yugi's during a duel. Jaylin drew her next card. _"I summon Frost Blade to the field in defense mode and end my turn."_

_"Don't forget, with the Swords of Light out, you can't attack."_

_"It's _Swords of Revealing Light_ and I am aware of that, which is why I placed my monster in defense mode."_

_"-But I can. Dark Magician attack!"_ Dimitri shouted as Dark Magician twirled his wand and attacked Elemental HERO Frost Blade with a blast of dark magic. Dimitri's eyes widened when he saw the Elemental HERO still on the field.

_"I believe you missed Frost Blade's special ability. He can't be destroyed by any monster that's a level 4 or higher monster."_

_"_Uh..._ I knew that."_

_"Then why did you attack? It's okay, if you make a mistake. There is no need to cover it up, Dimitri,"_ Jaylin assured, then searched through her hand and placed a card into her Spell and Trap Card Zone. _"I place one card face-down and end my turn. That also ends your Swords of Revealing light... well mine anyways, but being that _you're_ playing it, I suppose it's yours. Now, I can defeat you next turn."_

_"That's assuming that you even _have_ a next turn. I play Diffusion Wave Motion!"_ Dimitri declared before...

_"Then, I reveal my trap card, Magic Jammer!"_ Jaylin declared, revealing her trap card. She discarded one card and Diffusion Wave Motion was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. _"I knew you would try to play that card, being that it's the only card that could destroy Frost Blade and negate its effect."_

_"Very well, then I play Dedication Through Light and Darkness!"_ Demitri smirked as Dark Magician disappeared and appeared as Dark Magician of Chaos._ "Now, just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring one magic card from my graveyard."_ Demitri brought back Diffusion Wave Motion. _"Now, I can successfully activate this card!"_ Dimitri's life points dropped to 2700 life points, then Dark Magician of Chaos twirled its wand, then shot a blast at Elemental HERO Frost Blade, bursting it from the field. _"Face it! This deck and I fit perfectly. Always have always will."_

Jaylin applauded, much to the students' shock. She responded, _"well played, Dimitri. Even _I_ haven't used that move yet. That is a move you played with on your own terms and not by the one you're copying from."_ Dimitri began sweating a little, knowing that Jaylin was right, that move wasn't from _copying Yugi_. Though, he didn't know what other moves to play at the time. Jaylin drew her next card, then looked at it with such confidence that made her smile. _"I summon my old friend Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."_

Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field in defense mode. Dimitri almost jumped, turning completely pale. Jaylin knew that, compared to most of the students at Duel Academy, Dimitri _knew_ about Winged Kuriboh. If he was so desperate to copy Yugi's strategies, he would've known that Yugi won Winged Kuriboh, a one-of-a-kind duel monsters card, from the HKGT and even _watched_ the tournament to copy his strategies. Just seeing Winged Kuriboh summoned by _Jaylin _would make Dimitri almost shit his pants.

_"W-Where did you get that card?"_ Dimitri asked, trying to keep his impersonating Yugi Moto voice.

_"I won this at the Hong Kong Grand Tournament about eleven years ago, of course. I thought you knew that, being that you watched _all_ my strategies. Would some of those _strategies_ be from that tournament?"_ Jaylin asked rhetorically with a confident smirk, making Dimitri sweat and tremble.

Yugi smirked, enjoying how Jaylin was scaring this guy to the point of trembling in fear. What Dimitri never realized was what Yugi did _after_ he won that card. Of course, even if Dimitri did his homework, he wouldn't have known what Yugi _did_ with that card after winning it. Yugi had visited the Domino Orphanage and adopted a beautiful five-year-old girl as his daughter, giving her that Winged Kuriboh card as a special gift. Dimitri wouldn't have calculated that, since that part wasn't on the News or anything.

The students murmured among themselves, some of them knowing about the Winged Kuriboh card, the fact Jaylin owns that card in her deck, and that Yugi Moto did _win that one-of-a-kind card_ eleven years ago. Even Chazz Princeton himself grew speechless. They all began to wonder if Yugi had given Jaylin that card before arriving at Duel Academy and, if he had, if it meant they had met at some point. From the look on Yugi's expression, it would seem like maybe Jaylin had met Yugi Moto at some point.

_"I place one card face-down and end my turn,"_ Jaylin declared.

Dimitri shook off what he just witnessed and said, _"Winged Kuriboh, good to see you. Of course, there's nothing like the original. Say hi, Kuriboh!"_ He summoned Kuriboh in attack mode. _"But first thing's first! Kuriboh, attack Winged Kuriboh!"_ Kuriboh flew at Winged Kuriboh and destroyed it._ "You got off easy, but next time, you won't. I end with a face-down."_

Jaylin drew her next card and declared,_ "I play Pot of Greed!"_ She drew two cards from her deck to her hand. _"Then, I summon out Bubbleman!"_ Elemental HERO Bubbleman appeared in a blue underwater suit, a white cape, and a wrist gun on his right wrist. _"Then, I play the field spell Skyscraper."_ Buildings of New York City appeared all around Jaylin and Dimitri.

_"What the... what's the meaning of these _buildings_!?"_ Dimitri asked baffled in his impersonated voice.

_"If you were the _real_ me, you would know. Though, if you would like me to explain, this raises any Elemental Hero's attack points by 1000, when it reaches the damage step. I also play my face-down card Bubble Blaster to equip it to Bubbleman!"_ Jaylin declared as a huge dark blue bazooka appeared on Elemental HERO Bubbleman, raising his attack points to 1600. _"Go Bubbleman! Attack Kuriboh!"_ Elemental HERO Bubbleman launched an attack with Bubble Blaster at Kuriboh.

_"But _which_ Kuriboh? I activate the magic card Multiply!"_ Dimitri declared, tributing Kuriboh to summon out four Kuriboh tokens. The attack continued and blasted one of the Kuriboh tokens.

_"Very well, then I shall place one card face-down and end my turn."_

Dimitri drew a new card, glancing at it, then said, _"then, I'll throw this, the magical Card of Sanctity!"_ Him and Jaylin drew until they each had six cards in their hand. _"Excellent! I drew the monster, Watapon! I can use its effect to special summon it to the field!"_ Watapon appeared on the field as a cute fluffy pink ball.

_"You know, that is my little Princess' favorite card. She used to cry out for me to play it when a duel would commence,"_ Jaylin said, which made Dimitri turn even paler. He did remember, watching the duels, that there was a little brown-haired girl crying out for Yugi to summon Watapon. Though, it could've been anyone, even a niece, though she was at the very front and Yugi would occasionally look at her from the corner of his eyes. _How would Jaylin know about _that_? Sure, she'd know Yugi had a daughter from the assembly, but how would she know that particular_ little girl_ was the daughter? Maybe Jaylin was just guessing and trying to intimidate Dimitri. _He wasn't going to let that chick scare him no matter what!

"Wait, how does she know that?" Alexis wondered.

"That's something you're going to ask Jaylin yourself," Yugi replied as Alexis looked down at the field.

_"Now, I'm going to sacrifice Watapon and bring out Dark Magician Girl!"_ Dimitri declared as Watapon disappeared and out came out Dark Magician Girl.

"Wow, she's even pretty in person!" Syrus responded happily.

_"Yes, she has beauty and brawn,"_ Dimitri smirked as Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 2300. _"And on the subject of _Dark Magicians_, don't forget about this one, Dark Magician of Chaos!"_ Dark Magician of Chaos rose its wand in the air and shot a blast of dark magic at Elemental HERO Bubbleman, destroying Bubble Blaster instead, and bringing its attack down to 800. _"Now, what he started, should finish. Dark Magician Girl, attack Bubbleman!"_ Dark Magician Girl twirled her wand and shot a blast of dark magic at Elemental HERO Bubbleman, bringing Jaylin's life points down to 800. _"The heard of the cards are indeed powerful, aren't they, Jaylin?"_

Jaylin chuckled, then responded, _"you still continue to use that? Even when I say it, I don't say it twice in a duel. In fact, I never said that during _any_ of my duels, at Duelist Kingdom or Battle City. I only say it during my interviews or to Kaiba to annoy him a little bit. I wish my grandpa and Joey were here to play a drinking game out of the amount of times you say _heart of the cards_."_

Dimitri began turning pale again. _How would Jaylin know that Yugi said that to Seto Kaiba off camera?_ I mean yes, she would know Yugi said _"heart of the cards"_ during his interviews, but what about to his _rival_? Now, Jaylin was just making things up..._ right? No, she _had_ to be making things up!_ Yet, the way Jaylin was looking at Dimitri, that confident smirk, the Winged Kuriboh, there..._ it's almost as if Jaylin really was... no, no, this can't be it!_

Jaylin was enjoying torturing Dimitri like this. She was going to have to remind herself to arrive at Duel Monsters Conventions and coseplay as Yugi Moto to trick people to make her sign them autographs and take pictures with her. _That'd be the greatest prank yet!_

_"I believe it's my turn,"_ Jaylin said, drawing her next card. _"First, I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Shadow Mist."_ Elemental HERO Shadow Mist appeared on her field._ "Then, I use Polymerization to fuse it and Ocean, from my hand, to bring to you, Escuridao!"_ Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and Elemental HERO Ocean fused together in the light and appeared as Elemental HERO Escuridao. _"This is also my personal favorite. In case you didn't know, since you didn't know any of the effects of several of the cards in this deck, this monster gains 100 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard and I have eight!"_ Elemental HERO Escuridao's attack points rose to 3300. _"I knew you would continually attack my monsters, relying on the strategies that I created to defeat my opponents, so I waited until enough of Jaylin's Hero monsters were destroyed before summoning it, which is why I saved Polymerization I got from my graveyard with the effect of Inferno. I don't even _need_ to use Skyscraper. I also use Reinforcement of the Army to add Stratos to my hand before summoning it to the field."_ Elemental HERO Stratos appeared gracefully onto the field.

_"What? But then, that means..."_ Dimitri said, still trying to impersonate Yugi's voice, but his voice was starting to crack slightly, sweat was pouring on his face, and he was turning very pale.

_"That's right! It's enough to get rid of your Dark Magician of Chaos!"_ Jaylin shouted, pointing to Dark Magician of Chaos as Elemental HERO Escuridao created a ball of dark energy and blasted it right at Dark Magician of Chaos, bringing Dimitri's life points down to 2200 and Dark Magician Girl's attack up to 2600._ "Stratos attack Dimitri's Kuriboh Token!"_ Elemental HERO Stratos flew into the air, then shot a gust of wind from its hands, bursting a Kuriboh Token from the field._ "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Your move."_

"You've got this, Yugi!" Syrus cheered, deciding to play along, since Jaylin's impersonation of Yugi was freaking Dimitri out, it seemed.

_"Jaylin is not Yugi! _I'm_ Card Game Jesus and my deck is prepared for all contingencies!"_ Dimitri shouted in anger.

_"I'm going to ignore the fact I just heard that,"_ Jaylin muttered in a slightly embarrassed voice. She then smirked confidently automatically, while crossing her arms._ "And speaking of _facts_. It seems you're starting to lose your cool, Dimitri? Though, my life points maybe low, the winner isn't decided until one of our life points drops down to zero and I'm _definitely_ not going to lose this one."_

Dimitri began shaking again, then drew his next card. He declared, _"first, I will switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode, then place two cards face-down! Next, I will activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation to bring back the Kuriboh I just lost, so did you follow all of that!?"_

_"Not really. I wasn't very good at math in High School,"_ Jaylin said, then chuckled a little._ "Just messing with ya. I got it."_ This annoyed Dimitri a little bit, since Jaylin was impersonating as Yugi joking during his duel. She drew her next card. _"I hope you didn't forget about Escuridao."_ Elemental HERO Escuridao conjured up a huge dark energy ball before blasting it at Dark Magician Girl, bursting her from the field and leaving Dimitri with 1500 life points remaining._ "Now, I use the spell card, De-Fusion on Escuridao to return it to my Extra Deck and bring Shadow Mist and Ocean!"_ Elemental HERO Escuridao split itself back to Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and Elemental HERO Ocean._ "Shadow Mist and Ocean attack your Kuriboh Tokens!"_ Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and Elemental HERO Ocean each attacked a Kuriboh Token. _"Now, you're wide open, Dimitri! Stratos attacks you directly!"_ Elemental HERO Stratos flew into the air, about to wipe out the rest of Dimitri's attack points when...

_"Sorry, but you're forgetting about someone!"_ Dimitri shouted, discarding his Kuriboh from his hand to make his battle damage 0. _"Thank you Kuriboh. That move takes me back to our duel against Seto Kaiba at Battle City. Those were some good times, weren't they, old friend?"_ He seemed to be talking to the Kuriboh on his card before he sent it to the graveyard. Then, the real spirit of Kuriboh appeared, looking at Jaylin with confused and glaring eyes.

_"I'm afraid the real Kuriboh isn't too happy with your _speech_. He knows you're not his old master and is angry that you stole him from his real master,"_ Jaylin said plainly.

_"But I AM his real master."_

_"No, you're not, Dimitri. His real master is my daughter,"_ Jaylin replied, making Dimitri turn pale, sweating. He had forgotten that this deck was supposed to be passed down to Yugi's kid. _"You didn't steal something that belonged to me, you stole something I was going to give to someone more precious to me than my own soul. When I realized you stole that deck, my heart was immediately crushed. I didn't know what I was going to tell my little girl when she realizes that the deck I built my heart and soul upon would no longer be in her possession. How is a father supposed to tell their child that he can't keep a promise set to her?"_

This was the speech that Jaylin had been wanting to save for the last part of the duel. Dimitri froze in horror, sweat poured down his neck and guilt sweeping all over him. Jaylin's words began tormenting Dimitri, looking up at her and seeing Yugi's face behind it. He was shaking, sweat pouring. _Had Yugi's spirit _really_ taken over Jaylin during the duel to avenge the criminal that stole his heart and soul?_ It was too bad Dimitri wasn't looking up to see the real Yugi smirking proudly at his daughter reminding this guy the _dishonor_ he put on Jaylin and Yugi. They were not related, but their spirits connected through one thing: love. Yugi would never forget the first time he met Jaylin at the orphanage and she saw him with such gleaming eyes. It was _love_ that would always be stronger than blood and Dimitri was seeing this through Jaylin's face that matched Yugi's.

_"Anyways, I place a card face-down and end my turn,"_ Jaylin declared in a sad voice.

Dimitri drew his next card, then a smirk appeared on his face. He declared, _"the heart of the cards has served me again..."_

_"I think I'm gonna need a bottle of vodka,"_ Yugi smirked quietly.

_"I sacrifice a dark monster and a light monster from my graveyard to bring Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!"_ Dimitri shouted as he removed Kuriboh and Watapon from his graveyard and out appeared Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning.

"Hey, I have that card," Ronda responded in a grin.

_"Buster Blade attack!"_

_"I activate my trap card Negate Attack,"_ Jaylin declared plainly as Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning was bounced back to Dimitri's field.

_"Fine then, I'll just finish you off next turn. The heart of the cards will see to that!"_ Dimitri glared.

_"No, because you're not even using your own cards... in fact, you're not using _mine_,"_ Jaylin replied plainly, folding her arms with a disapproved look on her face. Dimitri shook in fear, trembling and sweat began pouring down his neck once more._ "If the heart of the cards is on anyone's side, it's on mine. Though, I'm not using my own deck, Jaylin believes in me. She believes I can use her deck to defeat you, letting my spirit control her, so that I may gain back what was stolen from my heart."_ Dimitri grew speechless once more, seeing Yugi's face on Jaylin's once more. Jaylin may not be related to Yugi, she may not look _anything_ like Yugi, but there was one thing she did have: Yugi's spirit. Syrus could also see that too. Though, Syrus knew Jaylin was trying to scare Dimitri with impersonating as Yugi, it was only now that Syrus could truly see _Yugi _inside Jaylin as though she really did share Yugi's blood in her veins. Jaylin drew her next card. _"I summon out Elemental Hero Woodsman to the field, then activate Miracle Fusion to banish Woodsman and Ocean to use Jaylin's ace monster Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"_ Elemental HERO Woodsman and Elemental HERO Ocean fused into the light and appeared as Terra Firma.

_"But Black Luster Soldier has 3000 attack!"_ Dimitri shouted.

_"Then, you haven't been paying attention! Did you forget about Skyscraper?"_ Jaylin asked as Dimitri's eyes bulged. Elemental HERO Terra Firma was found on the highest building of Skyscraper. _"Terra Firma attacks your Black Luster Soldier, or should I say my_ Princess'_ soon-to-be Black Luster Soldier!"_ Elemental HERO Terra Firma swooped down, his attack points rising to 3500, then attacking Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, leaving Dimitri with 1000 life points remaining._ "Now, Stratos attacks you directly!"_ Elemental HERO Stratos shot a huge gust of wind directly at Dimitri, wiping out the rest of his life points. Jaylin decided to stop with the act, since she won and returned back to her old self, shooting her fingers from her forehead to Dimitri. "GOTCHA!"

Unfortunately, Dimitri was too busy bowing his head to the ground and crying guilty tears to notice that Jaylin quit the act. Jaylin questioned if maybe she went a little overboard with her act or not. Then again, Dimitri did steal something that was precious to Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Yugi! I'm sorry! I never meant any harm toward you or your daughter! I just wanted to be a better duelist!" Dimitri wept as Yugi turned and signaled everyone to leave.

_"You can meet with your friend later,"_ Yugi promised as Ronda and Alexis nodded, then backed up a little bit to let Yugi talk with Dimitri.

Yugi replied aloud from above the cliff, "apology accepted!"

Dimitri shot his head toward the cliff, seeing the real Yugi Moto, who then jumped from the cliff to the bottom, then climbed to the rock where Jaylin was standing. He smiled at Jaylin.

"That was a great act you put up there Princess, though I think you may've gone too far and scared him a bit in the process," Yugi smirked.

"Sorry Daddy," Jaylin apologized. Dimitri's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged wide open. Jaylin_ was the daughter that would inherit Yugi's deck!?_

"Now, can I have back Jaylin's soon-to-be deck?" Yugi asked kindly as Dimitri got up on his feet and returned the deck he stole to Yugi.

"So wait, _you're_ his... daughter?" Dimitri asked, confused since he expected Yugi's daughter to be at least five years old right now, then realized that the footage of the little girl with brown hair was taken eight years ago. _Of course Jaylin would've been young during the time!_ He began seeing the resemblance of the little girl's face in Jaylin's. "But wait, there's _no way_, because then that would mean you had her at 15 or something! Not to mention you two look _nothing_ alike."

"That's because I adopted her eleven years ago," Yugi said, putting his hand on Jaylin's shoulder.

_"That's still hard to believe,"_ Syrus stated quietly. "When Jaylin pretended to be you, I could see your face in hers, but she's not related to you at all."

"I see myself in her as well: when she duels, the way she treats her friends, her optimistic nature... we don't share the same blood, but she's my daughter. That is what you're seeing, Syrus. Unfortunately, not everyone can see that," Yugi explained as Syrus began looking down at the ground.

"Why did you adopt her?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "when I was in college, my friends left for different colleges and I was alone in a small apartment. I had nobody with me. I tried hiring a roommate, but non of them cared enough to want to be my friend. I waited for an entire year before considering adopting a child. My family thought it was a bad idea, because of the slander I would get, but loneliness was too much for me to handle and I wanted to find someone that I could care for and would care about me. I searched inside the Domino Orphanage and looked around for a child that would be a friend to me and whose parents lost custody over. Jaylin found me and begged me to be her father. I did deny her at first, being that her parents did not lose custody of her, but... she kept begging and pleading, jealously wanting to get to me first before all the other kids. She even cried pleading tears on my pants. I finally agreed and fought for custody over her in court. I was hated by all of the friends I _thought_ I made in college because of that, even beaten. I knew that was the punishment I would receive and I received it proudly. I'm not sorry for fighting for Jaylin's custody, because she asked for me among everyone else and her real parents never cared to keep their dog from almost eating her alive."

"Oh... I'm really sorry about that," Syrus said as Yugi nodded.

"Me too. I promise I won't tell anyone about that. I can see why Jaylin never told anyone about you two being father and daughter. I mean... wow," Dimitri said, wiping his tears. "It's also my way of hoping to regain back your honor."

"No more copying other peoples' decks. You did have a few ideas during the duel that not even I could've thought of. Also, why do you have to go through the trouble of copying someone else's deck and getting their specific cards when you can use the cards you do have to create your own? Don't you think it'd be easier?" Yugi asked rhetorically.

"I suppose. I'll try to create a deck of my own. I don't want to dishonor you or anyone _ever_ again!" Dimitri promised, running on his way back home.

"I also need to get back home. You keep your grades up, okay Princess," Yugi winked.

"I will," Jaylin promised before watching her father leave.

"He's a good father," Syrus commented. He said to himself,_ 'when I first realized that Yugi adopted a child, my brother and I thought he was doing it to find a sneaky way of molesting a young child. This will be the last time I ever make assumptions like that about _any_ adopted parent! I know now that a _parent_ doesn't have to share the same blood as his or her child.'_


	13. Greetings From Jinzo

**Answer to Anonymous review 1: Don't worry, I fixed that little detail with Ancient Gear Golem. I seriously apologize about that. Ugh!**

**Answer to Anonymous review 2: Yugi and Jaylin NEVER train in public, because, as you stated, the child services would start questioning Yugi raising Jaylin. Just think of it this way. It'd be like accusing Goku of abusing his son, because he once punched Gohan for disobeying him. Okay, you wouldn't punch a **_**normal**_** kid, because that's abusive, but Gohan is a half Saiyan kid that could destroy the entire planet in an instant without moving a muscle. He could give Superman a run for his money. Goku punching Gohan is the equivalent of a spanking, probably even a pinch from the amount of strength Gohan possesses. The same can be said about Jaylin. She has dark powers and, if you've watched the Yugioh manga or season 0 with Yami and his shadow games, just imagine that in a young girl times 10. What Yugi does to train Jaylin is the equivalent of doing pushups. Yes, she does bleed and rips some skin, maybe leave a bruise or two, but Jaylin could kill everyone on the entire island without blinking an eye. The fact that she could split a huge boulder twice her size in two just by hitting against it should prove that what Yugi is doing is considered training and any child services that says otherwise can kiss Yugi's ass, because they don't know what **_**abusing a girl with dark powers that could kill thousands of people in a blink of an eye**_** is. In other words, even a man-eating shark like the great white shark would NOT stand a chance against Jaylin. Also, yes, Jaylin's real parents are the worst parents in history, but just wait until you find out what Jaylin did to that dog... not pretty.  
As for Yugi adopting Jaylin very young. A single male at age 20 in Japan can adopt kids, if they sign the paperwork and have the license and proof of handling children. Yugi could've used his first collage year of taking a class or having some sort of proof. Being that Japan gets suspicious over adoption and that Yugi was able to adopt a child despite of that should already indicate that he probably did get proof. As for Yugi's reasoning and not adopting a pet. Yugi's personality is different than most. Yugi having a pet wouldn't be enough for him to not be lonely. He needs a _human being_ with him. This is shown in the Yugioh manga that he likes company and **_**human**_** company. Though, he likes to have a pet, a pet wouldn't give him the kind of company he needs. It doesn't just show with Yugi, but with real actual people. Even someone that's dealing with loneliness, a pet doesn't always help and sometimes isn't enough, especially if that person goes through depression. The fact that Yugi **_**hiring a roommate**_** wasn't enough should already indicate that a pet will **_**defiantly**_** not be enough. What that story indicates is that Yugi was lonely and wanted, not just a companion, but someone to _love_. He was seeking for someone to _love_ him and there are people in real life that are like that. Review please!**

It was Holloween break at Duel Academy, which usually lasts for the entire 31st day. Many of the students decided to use this time to visit family at Friday and the weekend after that, returning on Sunday afternoon back to the island. Jaylin, however, stayed behind, since Yugi was at a dig somewhere in Northern Asia. Jaylin did invite her childhood friends to stay over on the island, since Ronda and Carl were gone and she had the dorm to herself.

Katal Yakasha had short dark red hair, which was dyed. She was short with short blue jean shorts, a green t-shirt with the ocean waves of different colors, blue tennis shoes, and light brown eyes. Her twin sister Kathle Yakasha had short natural black hair, wore a red and brown plaid skirt, and a black tank top. These two had grown up with Jaylin at the orphanage and still stayed there to this very day as students of Domino High.

Shon Rhinoski was very tall with raven black hair and small blue eyes. He was slightly darker than the three girls, wearing a pair of jeans, brown boots, and a striped white and green shirt. He was one of the few Japanese people to have blue eyes, which he inherited from his _part_ European parents. It's what made him stand out among the others.

The sleeping arrangements for the next two days of sleeping over on the island were that the twins would sleep in Jaylin's dorm and Shon would stay in Zane's dorm. Zane was never used to the idea of having a roommate ever since his friends vanished, but he couldn't bring himself to say _"no"_ when Jaylin gave him the _pleading_ look with her bright hazel eyes glittering like the glare from the sun onto the ocean blue.

Jaylin and her friends were inside her dorm reading mangas. Jaylin wasn't a HUGE manga nerd, but did enjoy a few issues here and there. She remembered reading copies of _Pokemon Adventures_ in the past and will get into other stuff. She was enjoying a manga of _Absolute Boyfriend_, turning a page and reading more of the story.

"_Black and White_ is really awesome! I don't get why you're reading _that_ shit," Shon commented to Jaylin.

"I will! I will! I just wanna see if Night will ever get out of that hospital place and be with Riiko!" Jaylin said.

"It's obvious she's gonna end up with that Soshi guy. I mean seriously. Night is a freakin' _robot_!"

"Robot _boyfriend_ and it's a parody of _Chobits_, thank you very much!" Jaylin defended, sticking her tongue out.

"Which is just as lame as the one you're reading!"

Jaylin responded by flipping Shon off before he laughed in response. Kathle said, "actually, I like _Absolute Boyfriend_ too."

"That's because you're lame. Here you girls complain about _Twilight: Puppy Love_ then read that piece of crap."

_"This _is_ a better love story than _Twilight: Puppy Love_!"_ The trio girls said together.

"_How_ is it any different!? You've got dumbass bitch, who is in love with her childhood friend and some guy, who was there to look pretty for her, and the bitch taking advantage of them. That's _Twilight: Puppy Love_ in a nutshell!"

"It's different, because the story _makes fun_ of it and Riiko is supposed to be_ a bitch_, like Bulma from _Dragon Ball_. Also, compared to Edward, Night is more naive and Soshi is not an asshole like Jacob," Jaylin explained as Shon sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I still don't see how it's any different than _Twilight: Puppy Love_."

"Because_ shut up!_"

Everyone laughed, Jaylin turning the next page of the manga. Katal asked Jaylin, while pulling back her hair behind her right ear, "how's the dark force thing coming along?"

"I'm still training my friends. I'm having Ronda practice on conjuring up dark matter and turning it into energy. The rest are having to hold themselves on a tree branch, while also learning to punch and kick a thick wooden wall."

"Building up their pain tolerance?" Shon asked with absolutely no emotion.

"The key to winning Shadow Games is to have the least amount of pain tolerance. If not, they don't stand a chance."

_"True,"_ the trio friends responded.

"So, Carl still trying to hook up with you?" Katal asked teasingly to Shon.

"Well, I can't hold a blush, if a girl says _I'm_ hot," Shon bragged as the girls giggled.

"So, how's your mom doing?" Jaylin asked, showing a sleepish smile.

"She's doing okay. Still hasn't recovered from that accident, though she's getting there."

"Have you found _him_?"

"Nope. Still trying to find that blowhard cousin of mine! I'm not sure if I'll _ever_ find him and make him pay for taking ever cent from Mom's paycheck and house, then taking off and _practically_ running her over, while she was on her bicycle!"

"You plan on beating his ass?" Kathle asked curiously.

"Of course not. He's my uncle and I love him," Shon replied with such a soft tone before his face turned dark. _"I'm gonna send him straight to hell and into the depths of darkness where no man ever returns alive." _The girls laughed, then gave him a high five.

"You know, your family's weird with their relationship and all! I mean Yugi and I aren't related, but we're never vengeful or anything," Jaylin said.

"Well, we're not really _huge_ on the honor method like you guys are. In fact, sometimes I think it's a curse that my family's messed up to the highest common denominator," Shon commented, resting his chin on his knee.

One of the very things about Shon was that his family was _nothing_ like the common Japanese family, where they were always together and very big on bringing honor to the family or not be part of the family at all. It was like World War 3 in Shon's place and it was the main reason he would often visit Yugi's house. Yugi always welcomed Shon with open arms, but was very clear with his rules. Shon had picked up a million bad habits from his family and, it was because of that, he was always nicer and polite to Jaylin and the twins. Around other women, however, Shon was usually very raunchy.

Katal and Kathle had always wanted parents ever since Yugi had adopted Jaylin, though never got any. Yugi would usually welcome the girls to his place and, because of that, they looked to him as a could-be father, though he never raised them. At times, they would wish that Yugi had adopted them too, being he was the first and _only_ Japanese parent they knew that was willing to _adopt_. Yugi asked Seto Kaiba to adopt the twins, but their parents never released them from their custody and he never wanted to go through the trouble like Yugi was willing to for Jaylin.

While the girls and Shon never possessed dark powers like Jaylin, the kids did train from childhood on how to survive Shadow Games. It was one of the reasons why Shon could _easily_ pick up women, having such a ripped body and hardcore abs from the adventures he faced with the girls. The girls also had hard abs and strong muscles, though nobody hardly notice, being that the girls hardly got themselves in trouble to the point of fighting. Shon was more of the fighter.

A scream was heard outside from a group of boys, which made the gang jump. They immediately ran out of the dorm room to check the premise. Running toward the Slifer Red dorm were three boys that Jaylin knew were in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. From what she could guess, they weren't _invited_ to the Slifer Red Dorm, making her suspicious on _why_ they would be running there to safety.

"What's going on? You know you can't be here!" Jaylin asked.

_"Are you the girl who rumor has it trespassed into the Forbidden Dorm and survived a Shadow Game?"_ A male student with shoulder length brown hair and glasses asked, panting.

"So they say, why?"

"My name's Torrey! I didn't think it was true, but... we just saw the spirit of Jinzo haunting our school when I was going in to study at the library!" Torrey explained as Jaylin rose two eyebrows. "We thought... if Jinzo was real, then the rumors about you surviving a Shadow Game must be true too. Jaylin, can you help us!? You're the only one we know that could deal with something like this! Please!"

_"Better not be a prank!"_ Katal scoffed as Jaylin checked the island for any dark energy or paranormal activity, her eyes glowing gold for a second, which freaked Torrey and his friends out.

"He's not lying," Jaylin indicated before her gold eyes faded. She looked at Torrey. "I want you to show me where Jinzo is. I know him personally, so I doubt if he's out to harm anyone. Though, for your safety, stay with us and do exactly as I say. Got it!"

_"G-Got it,"_ Torrey replied fearfully.

Jaylin and her friends ran down the steps of the Slifer Red Dorm and followed the Obelisk Blue Students. They led the gang into the school, which was dark, due to there being no school for the day. Though, the doors weren't locked, since students were still on the island wanting to study in the library or needed the Nurse's Office. The the second floor of the school was dark and all the classrooms were locked tight.

Jaylin felt the dark matter all around her and tried to focus on any high amount of dark matter or strong _circuit_ energy. Torrey shuttered, then asked, "could you not do that? The gold eyes thing is freaking me out."

"Listen, my eyes might not be _beautiful_, but I'm trying to detect my surroundings. Unless you want to get yourself killed, suck it up and stop wining like a pussy," Jaylin snapped as the three Obelisk Blue boys gulped.

A sound of electrical circuits was heard and the boys shuttered in fear, their faces growing pale and showing fear. Torrey's friend with huge hazel eyes asked, _"what was that?"_

"Looks like our friend's here," Jaylin smirked, walking in front. "Stay behind me."

Jaylin walked down the hallway, feeling the energy source leading her to Mr. Banner's classroom. She figured that Jinzo was probably looking for _her_ specifically. Torrey and his friends stayed with Jaylin's friends, still shuttering as Jaylin knocked on the door.

"Jinzo, are you in there!?" Jaylin called out before the door automatically swung open and a gust of wind shot directly from behind the kids toward the door, which was unnatural. The three Obelisk Blue boys screamed at the top of their lungs before realizing that no harm was done and just shook in fear at the sight of a spirited Jinzo. "I can see you're in my classroom. Were you looking for me?"

"I was. Are those boys with you?" Jinzo asked, looking toward the three Obelisk Blue boys, as Jaylin nodded, the boys turning even more pale.

"They told me you were making commotion. If you or any of the other spirits want to talk to me, I suggest you try not using so much energy and make a scene. I can see you just fine as a wandering spirit. My dorm is also over there," Jaylin told Jinzo, pointing to the direction of the Slifer Dorm.

"It's not my fault. My body is sucking the dark energy from that empty place over there," Jinzo explained, pointing to the direction of the Forbidden Dorm. "As you know, I _am_ a cyborg and I gather my energy from darkness."

"_Point taken._ Anyways, what do you need me for?"

"Have you heard of Nightshroud?"

"Zane told me about him. He was the one, who possessed Atticus Rhodes around two years ago."

"Wait, you mean that one was true _too_!?" Torrey's small friend asked in deep shock.

_"No way, man!"_ Torrey responded.

"Nightshroud is one of the demon lords. Three of them took control of the three legendary beast cards buried under this school. When Pegasus created the cards, he mistaken the three beasts to be the legendary Egyptian God Cards, but they were actually demon beasts from hell," Jinzo explained. "Anyways, Nightshroud is leading a group of assassins to destroy you, after your Shadow Game several months ago."

"I guess _the dark one_ wasn't too happy."

"This _dark one_ you speak of is Tragoedia. He was a former citizen of Kul Elna, who was not present when the destruction of that city took place."

"Wait, I thought that was Bakura!"

"He was a _survivor_ when the destruction happened, but he was not the first to fall into darkness. The first one was Tragoedia and I'm afraid he's worse than Bakura and Aknadin combined. He possessed the three legendary beasts and, when fused together, they can create his ultimate Ka form, named after himself."

_"Oh boy!"_

"These three legendary beasts, however, are only three parts of Tragoedia, one of them being his main form and the leader of the group. The other two were named Nightshroud and Trueman. Jaylin, I have seen you with your father, his friends, and _your_ friends, including my master. If you don't stop them, they _will_ destroy everything in their path. Tragoedia is wanting vengeance for the destruction of his home and will do it by any means of killing _anyone_, who shares Pharaoh Aknamkanon's blood. It won't end there, because, after this world is destroyed, they'll go to the Underworld and destroy the Pharaohs and their legacy there as well."

"If they're out to get their revenge by _destroying the offspring of Aknamkanon_, why go through all the trouble of destroying _every being_ on earth?"

"It's been 3000 years Jaylin, do you _honestly_ believe that even evil beings can keep up with the offsprings? There were even immigrants from Egypt that moved to other parts of the world like the Europe, America, some parts of Asia maybe. I mean even _African_ slaves were shipped to America! If Trago_whatever_ wants to destroy all of Aknamkanon's blood, he might as well destroy the entire _world_, so he won't miss a blood related man or woman," Shon pointed out, half shrugging.

"_Point taken._ Though seriously, what do you expect me to do, Jinzo? I can't just go in that dorm and conjure up a Shadow Game! Even my dad can hardly control himself when he challenges one to a local criminal! If I start going there now, I might destroy this island or worse!"

"Very well, but that's not going to stop Nightshroud from trying to rid of your existence. You're one of the only few that stands a chance against Tragoedia, Nightshroud and Trueman," Jinzo warned as Jaylin nodded. "If you're lucky, you might even meet a companion, who stands just as much of a chance." He began disappearing into the mist, the mist blowing against the kids and the Obelisk Blue boys screaming at the top of their lungs._ "Also prepare! There is someone that will arrive to test your skills!" _Then, Jinzo was gone.

"I-Is he gone?" Torrey asked fearfully.

"He's gone," Jaylin sighed in relief. "Though, there's too much darkness around this island and I'm fearing for what's about to happen." She turned to Torrey with a serious tone and face. "I'll speak to the teachers about this. You guys take care of yourselves."

"R-Right. Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome."

The boys ran off as Jaylin sighed, Shon turning to her and asking, "so, what now?"

"Inform my dad on this and I'll text my friends. We've got alot of training to do."

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, in Japan, _Twilight_ is called _Twilight: Puppy Love_. Personally, I think it fits the story pretty well.**


	14. The Competition Finally Begins

**Here's where the Duel Monsters competition finally does begin. The beginning will have competitors that seem goofy, but that's because the competition is starting. It's like American Idol (or whatever country's version of it) where the auditions are set up and you'll run into a number of people that just appear looking like Rodeo Clowns or something and will suck. It is going to be goofy at first, because nobody is going to be interested in a duel, where the winner is so obvious that you're just rolling your eyes just wanting the person to win already. Review please!**

Jaylin was excited once she entered the assembly, wearing her dance team outfit. She was sitting at the far corner of the bleachers with the other dance team members. The Cheerleading Squad members were across from the Dance Team. Jaylin never forgot to wave to Alexis, who cheerfullly waved back.

"Judging by the duel disk, I'd say you're joining the competition too?" Jennifer asked, eyeing the duel disk on Jaylin's lap.

"You bet! Dueling's my life and it'd be crazy of me to not join after kicking Carl's ass yesterday," Jaylin bragged.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Her roommate and one of the top duelists champs. Where the hell were you last year?" Crystal teased.

"I think she got drunk with Albert," Fonya teased.

"Shut up, I was not!" Rachel glared.

"Oh, I think you totally were."

"Of course she wasn't, I mean _drunkenness would totally ruin her complexion,_" Jaylin teased in a stereotypical valley girl accent.

"It's official! We're not friends anymore! You can go back with your whore friends for all I care!" Rachel shouted playfully.

"Good, because I never liked you anyway!"

"You girls be nice," Ms. Lindsey rebuked.

"We're just playing. We'll stop," Jaylin assured, showing a peace sign. "You know, it's girls like us that give bitches a bad name."

"Na, it's bitches that _wish_ they were us," Cindy smirked as the girls laughed together.

Soon, the assembly started and the Cheerleaders were up to give their performance first. After they gave their performance, the dance team was next. Jaylin was at the third right of the second row, but was fine with that arrangement. They were all dancing to a mix tape of Party Rock Anthem, 1 2 Step, and Soul Sister. Jaylin enjoyed the dance and it seemed the audience enjoyed their performance.

Jaylin and the rest of the dance team returned to the bleachers, feeling more energized than ever before. The crowd was going wild just like after the Cheerleader's performance. Just then, Dr. Crowler appeared in the middle of the gymnasium with a microphone in his hand. He cleared his throat just as the crowd began calming down.

"Students, as you know, we are here to announce the Duel Monsters Competition on the island! Now, all of you are allowed to take part and compete, though there is a catch! Anyone, who wishes to join in this competition, shall be given these!" Dr. Crowler announced, showing a clip of some sort that was dark orange and red. "This will be attached to your duel disks and will score how many wins and losses you have made in each duel! Your scores will decide if you will join the 160 duelists chosen to compete! We will be giving these Duel Score Chips out, after this assembly, here in the gym! You will duel against anyone, who possesses these on their duel disks starting tomorrow for the next four weeks!" Everyone applauded, screaming out loud in a cheer before Dr. Crowler quiet them down. "After four weeks, all of you shall turn in these Duel Score Chips, so it shall be decided if you will be one of the chosen 160 duelists or not! The winner of the competition will go against other academies and compete! I wish you all the best of luck! Duel your hardest and win for this school as our duelist representative!"

Everyone cheered as the Duel Academy's band began playing with their instruments. The students began exiting out of the school or lining up to receive their Duel Score Chip, which came in 30-40 boxes, maybe more. Jaylin was also in line, excited about getting her chip. She already brought her duel disk, along with the other students who wanted to enter. Half of the students never brought their duel disk, but still got the Duel Score Chip anyways.

After Jaylin retrieved the Duel Score Chip, she spotted Zane, who was hooking his chip onto his duel disk. Jaylin excitedly ran and sat next to him to hook her Duel Score Chip onto her duel disk.

"Excited?" Zane asked, showing a smirk on his lips.

"You know it! I've been waiting for _this_!" Jaylin replied.

"I expect you to be one of the chosen 160, so I will have our duel wait until that time."

"Deal!" Jaylin smirked, tapping her fist on Zane's shoulder by the back of her hand.

"Hey Jaylin! You two together?" Crystal asked hyperactivity.

_"Why does everyone assume we're dating?"_ Zane asked in a monotone, while rolling his eyes.

"He's my rival," Jaylin replied to Crystal.

"Are you _sure_?" Crystal asked, showing a teasy smirk.

"She's sure!" Zane snapped.

"Stop being an asshole, Zane," Jaylin rebuked as Zane rolled his eyes. She turned back to her friend. "Anyways, I'm sure. I do hang out with other guys besides Zane."

"I know, it's just that Zane never talks to _any girl_, except Alexis, but they knew each other since Elementary School," Crystal explained as Jaylin shrugged in response. "Not to mention, who _wouldn't_ fall for a cute guy like him?"

_"I can name a few,"_ Zane responded plainly.

"Anyways, are you gonna try winning the competition?" Jaylin asked, changing the subject, since it was starting to get weird.

"Yeah! I'm probably not gonna make it, but it's so much fun to try! I'm sure _you'll_ make it!" Crystal said.

"She will. Jaylin is the only duelist I know that can match up to me," Zane said.

"What about Carl?" Jaylin asked.

"Maybe, but her skills haven't matched yet."

"Well, I know I'm going to be in the competition! I'm not gonna be the Duelist Queen without skill!"

"Just remember to never underestimate your opponents. Just because they look weak, doesn't mean they are."

"Oh, I'm not going to duel _weak_ duelists. I'm up for anyone that wants to take me on!" Jaylin smirked, pumping her fist. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to my dorm and set up my deck."

Jaylin ran on her way out of the school and to her dorm room. She began setting up her deck with very powerful monsters. She also decided to add some new cards she hadn't used yet. Excitement was stirring up inside her about the competition. She was anxious for the next day to appear to start her duel and felt it sucked that she had to wait for so long. Though, she did decide to train with her friends, who were still working on building their strength and pain tolerance. Jinzo's warning still stirred up in the young Slifer's mind.

The next day came and Jaylin decided to dress in her duelist clothes. Normally, she would wait until after school, being that she _had_ to wear her school uniform. Though, Jaylin's uniform was part of her new _duelist outfit_. She wanted to represent her school when she won the tournament. With her uniform, she wore a short black tank top, which once belonged to Yugi when he was 16. Jaylin normally _never_ wore men's clothing, but this one was _special_ to her and could easily be taken as clothing for girls, being that it was so short it reached right above her bellybutton.

"Nice outfit! I've never seen you wear _that_ before!" Carl complimented, sitting on the top bunk with her PJ top and shorts.

"Thanks! I've been saving it for when I start entering the competition," Jaylin replied with glittering eyes.

"And your school uniform is part of it? Besides, we don't need to wear them until we're chosen."

"I know, but I have alot of confidence and my Dad's always told me that when you wear your duelist outfit at the first start of the competition, people will remember you longer."

"I suppose. Though, does it _have_ to be part of your school uniform?"

"I like my school uniform. It fits my personality."

_"If you say so,"_ Carl replied with her eyes closed as Jaylin placed on her tennis shoes. She then placed her duel disk in her book bag before leaving for class.

Jaylin waited anxiously for school to be over, but it seemed long. It did eventually end and she began changing shoes from her shoe locker. She placed her red school shoes inside and closed it, being she was wearing her white tennis shoes. She then placed some red lip gloss on her lips before placing it in her pocket, then got out her duelist belt and placed it around her waist, which had her newly built deck inside.

"Why am I not surprised you're already wearing your duelist outfit this early?" Zane teased as Jaylin closed her shoe locker, then faced Zane with arms folded.

"How'd you know this would be my outfit?" Jaylin asked.

"Call it a _hunch_," Zane shrugged. He then leaned to Jaylin and whispered, _"and you're wearing Yugi's shirt."_

"How'd you know it was his?"

"Your tag's showing that has his name."

"YIKES!" Jaylin cried out, blushing as she shoved the tag, popping out, hidden behind her shirt.

"On the positive side, you could just say that it's an autograph from him."

"Hey Jaylin, you excited?" Syrus asked, showing a huge smile and a duel disk on his arm.

"You know it! You wanna duel?" Jaylin asked.

"Not yet. I know both of us are going to be one of the 160, so I want to wait until then."

"Fair enough, but who am I supposed to duel until then?"

"I know someone you could duel. Zane told me that, last year, there was this duelist, who called himself _the Duel Giant_. He gains points by hiding outside of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. That's how he was able to eliminate the Obelisk Blue students from the competition."

"_Sweetness!_ Where can I find this Duel Giant!?" Jaylin asked excitedly with gleam in her eyes.

"He usually hides in different parts outside of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Being that you're wearing a Slifer Red outfit, you'll less likely be challenged to a duel," Zane smirked.

"Fine, I'll change _this once_," Jaylin said in defeat, looking around. "Where's Alexis?"

"You could just change into your dance outfit."

"Oh... right. Be right back!" Jaylin cried out before running down the hallway and into the Girl's Locker Room next to the gym.

Jaylin changed into her dance outfit, letting Zane hold her ID for a while, despite the school's policy in NEVER letting other students carry someone else's ID. Jaylin came walking around the Obelisk Blue Dorm, looking around and wondering if this Duel Giant was around. He didn't seem to be around the area where Jaylin was searching at until she heard something, which seemed to take place closer to the courtyard where the Obelisk Blue students would often walk from to their dorm.

Jaylin ran and saw one of the Obelisk Blue students dueling against some huge person covered in Obelisk Blue jackets. The Slifer Red student had to chuckle at the sight of this. The person looked like a pile of laundry. Jaylin tried her hardest to try not to laugh, but she couldn't take this guy seriously, especially the deep voice. _Why was he trying to be _intimidating,_ while playing a game of Duel Monsters?_

_"Looks like I win!"_ The duel giant claimed in a deep voice as a number on the Duel Score Chip on the left changed from 3 to 4. The numbers on the Duel Score Chip had the number of wins on the left and number of loses on the right. So far, the Duel Giant had 4 wins and 0 losses. If this _Duel Giant_ had wins so far, then he's probably good.

_"Aw man!"_ the Obelisk Blue student responded.

"Hey bro, you wanna duel me?" Jaylin challenged, who already had her duel disk, and put her deck inside the slot.

"Hey, hot stuff, why are you wearing your dance uniform?" The Duel Giant asked flirtatiously.

"I was actually planning on doing a little _workout_," Jaylin lied naturally, trying to make herself seem like a flirt, so she'd seem like a weaker duelist than she really was. "Why are you wearing the Obelisk's laundry?"

"It makes me terrifying, so people shall fear my duelist skills."

"_Right._ Anyways, let's start this duel already!" Jaylin responded, turning her duel disk on the same time the Duel Giant turned his on. They both drew five cards. "I'll let you go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jaylin replied as the Duel Giant drew his first card.

"I summon Giant Orc in attack mode!" The Duel Giant responded, summoning a giant pale monster with a red cloth for a skirt and a huge bone for a weapon. "Your turn!"

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode, then end," Jaylin declared as Winged Kuriboh appeared in attack mode.

"My Giant Orc attacks your Winged Kuriboh," the Duel Giant declared as Giant Orc took its huge bone weapon and struck Winged Kuriboh, bursting it from the field. "Orc's ability activates!" Giant Orc changes into defense mode. "Then, I summon Second Goblin and equip it to Giant Orc!" A small purple monster appeared with an eye patch on his left eye, attaching itself to Giant Orc from behind.

"Wow, he kinda reminds me of a Jockey from _Left 4 Dead_," Jaylin commented.

"Yeah, he does. I switch Giant Orc to attack mode due to it's equip effect," the Duel Giant responded. Jaylin figured he didn't know anything about _Left 4 Dead_, since he kinda brushed that part off. "I place one card face-down, then end."

Jaylin drew her next card, a smirk appearing on her lips, then declaring, "I play Elemental Hero Knospe..." Elemental HERO Knospe was instantly summoned to the field in defense mode. "then, I play Rose Bud to tribute Knospe to special summon Poison Rose!" Elemental HERO Knospe instantly bloomed into a purple flower and out came Elemental HERO Poison Rose with such brilliance.

"Great monster, but that little beauty isn't enough to beat my Orc," the Duel Giant claimed.

"So you think!" Jaylin smirked. "I play H – Heated Heart to raise my Poison Rose's attack to 500 points, which is enough to destroy your Orc!" Elemental HERO Poison Rose began glowing red as soon a firey letter H appeared surrounding it and its attack points rose to 2400. "She attacks your Giant Orc!" Elemental HERO Poison Rose began shooting poison needles at Giant Orc, bursting it from the field and leaving the Duel Giant with 3800 life points remaining. Elemental HERO Poison Rose's attack rose to 2600 due to its effect. "I place one card face-down and end!" Elemental HERO Poison Rose's attack fell to 2100.

"Nice shot! My turn!" The Duel Giant declared, drawing his next card. "First, I activate my trap card Time Machine, which brings back my Giant Orc!" A giant metal time machine appeared from the smoke and the door opened, revealing Giant Orc. "Now, I summon Goblin King!" A small green monster with a red kingly robe and crown appeared on the field. "Then, I special summon Half-Goblin's by sacrificing Big Shield Gardna and Warrior Dai Grepher from my hand!" Two small brown monsters with black armor appeared on the field, while the Duel Giant placed Big Shield Gardna and Warrior Dai Grepher to the graveyard. Goblin King's attack and defense rose to 3000. "Goblin King attacks your Poison Rose!" Goblin King pointed its scepter at Elemental HERO Poison Rose and a blast appeared out of the scepter and directly at its target, bursting it from the field and leaving Jaylin with 3100 life points remaining. "Then, my Giant Orc and Half-Goblin's attack you directly!" Giant Orc threw its giant bone at Jaylin, dropping her life points down to 900, then one Half-Goblin threw its sword at Jaylin, leaving her with 400. The last Half-Goblin threw its sword when...

"I reveal my trap card Negate Attack!" Jaylin declared, revealing her trap card as the Half-Goblin's sword hit the vortex shielding her and bounced back into Half-Goblin's hand.

"I end! Looks like I'm winning!"

"As they say, the winner isn't decided until one of our life points reaches zero... or if our cards run out... or if you summon Exodia... or if DEATH is spelled on the Destiny Board trap card," Jaylin replied, drawing her next card. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, each of us draw three cards!" She and the Duel Giant drew three cards from their deck to their hand. "Then, I summon Ocean in attack mode!" Elemental HERO Ocean appeared on the field boldly, twirling the wand in its hand. "Then, I activate E – Emergency Call to place an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand!" Jaylin searched through her deck and placed Elemental HERO Woodsman in her hand. "Now, I use Polymerization to combine Ocean and Woodsman to bring out Terra Firma!" Elemental HERO Ocean and Elemental HERO Woodsman fused together in the light and appeared as Elemental HERO Terra Firma. "I also play my field spell Umi!" The whole field became an ocean, surrounding Jaylin and the Duel Giant. "My Terra Firma attacks your Half-Goblin!" Jaylin declared as Elemental HERO Terra Firma attacked one of the Duel Giant's Half-Goblin's and the Duel Giant's life points fell to 1800. "Then, I use De-Fusion on Terra Firma!" Elemental HERO Terra Firma defused back to Elemental HERO Ocean and Elemental HERO Woodsman. Elemental HERO Ocean's attack points rose to 1700 and defense rose to 1400. "Woodsman attacks your other Half-Goblin!" Elemental HERO Woodsman punched Half-Goblin, bursting it from the field and leaving the Duel Giant with 1300 life points remaining. "Then, due to Ocean's ability, he can attack you directly, if Umi is face-up on the field!" Elemental HERO Ocean twirled its wand, then began surfing on the ocean, then the wave hit the Duel Giant, bringing his life points down to 0. Jaylin winked as she shot her two fingers from her forehead to the Duel Giant, pointing at him. "GOTCHA! That was a fun game!"

"Wow, you're good for a pretty Obelisk girl."

"Actually, I'm on Slifer Red. I just heard about a Duel Giant here and decided to check around here to duel you," Jaylin admitted.

"Wait, you mean you're... no wonder you're good! But wait, how are you on the dance team?"

"My dance teacher signed me up. There are Slifer girls at Cheerleading."

"I suppose, but there are as many as two, at the most. I'm trying to duel the easy picks, so I can make it to the chosen 160 duelists. I tried making it last year, but I never made it."

"I'm sure you'll get there sooner or later. What's your name, by the way? Mine is Jaylin Yuki," Jaylin introduced, letting out her hand.

"Brier Kohara," Brier replied, removing some of the Obelisk Blue clothing to show his face, which were bright brown eyes and long dark green hair. He was rather small and petite for a Sophomore. _"Between you and me, I'm actually on Ra Yellow. I'm only here, because I've heard that the weakest duelists usually are in Obelisk Blue, due to studies."_

"Nice, but be careful. There are powerful duelists on Obelisk Blue too and you could get in trouble for being caught here without an invite. Zane invites me here all the time, so I'm in the clear."

"I'll try. By the way, please don't take this as any offense, but you're _really_ hot."

"Thanks. Nice dueling with ya!" Jaylin waved, running back to the school to change her clothes.

"You too!"

Jaylin noticed the counter on her Duel Score Chip rise to 1/0. She was anxious to duel more students and just couldn't wait for her next opponent. She ran quickly to the Girl's Locker Room in the school to rechange her clothes. Luckily, the Girl's Locker Room was open for Cheerleading practice today.


	15. Monkey Business and Jaylin's Knight

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd, here's the next one! I think you're gonna laugh your head off at this next duel. Just give one guess what duel I'm basing this one on. Just give me one guess. You'll most likely get it right. Review please!**

While Jaylin was finding the Duel Giant to duel, Syrus had just finished hooking up his duel disk with the Duel Score Chip. Now, he was ready to duel anyone that came his way. He made sure to follow his brother's suggestion and not wear his Slifer Red uniform. The reason for this was because the Slifer Red Duelists were _always_ the best duelists and many would usually try to find easy targets to duel against.

Syrus, instead, wore a white buttoned t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He wondered if anyone would challenge him or accept a duel from him. He was willing to duel anyone as long as he/she gave it their best. Syrus wasn't looking for _easy targets_ or anything. He'd even take a duel from someone from the same dorm as him.

"Aw, looks like I lost!" Syrus heard Jasmine, who was one of Alexis' friends, said. She then smiled. "I guess I'll try harder next time."

_"No one can defeat the power of the Ape!"_ Jasmine's opponent, who looked like a guy in a gorilla costume, spoke loudly in a very deep King Kong voice. Syrus couldn't hold back a laugh from this guy. _"Who dares to laugh at Kong the Mighty!?"_

"S-Sorry," Syrus apologized, trying to stop laughing, but this was too much!

_"You dare mock me!? How about I challenge you to a duel!?"_

"Sure. I'll buy," Syrus replied, then turned on his duel disk. Him and the guy in the King Kong costume searched through the bottom of their decks. Syrus was to go first. They shuffled and drew five cards. Syrus drew his first card. "I summon Heliroid in attack mode, then place one card face-down. You're up!" A battle helicopter appeared on the field with a battle glare.

_"I summon my Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!"_ Kong the Mighty declared as a huge gorilla with flaming eyes appeared on the field. _"He attacks your Heliroid!"_ Berserk Gorilla shot a blast of fire from its mouth before...

"I reveal my trap Magic Cylinder!" Syrus declared as two pink cylinders appeared between Heliroid. The blast of fire entered through one cylinder, then entered out of the other and shot directly at Kong the Mighty, leaving him with 2000 life points remaining.

_"Lucky shot! I place one card face-down and end my turn!"_

"Okay!" Syrus smirked, drawing his next card. "I sacrifice Heliroid to bring out Satelliteroid!" Heliroid disappeared from the field and was replaced by a huge satellite with a face. "Satelliteroid to destroy your Berserk Gorilla!" Satelliteroid shot beams of light at Berserk Gorilla, blasting it from the field and leaving Kong the Mighty with 1900 life points remaining. "I end my turn!"

_"I go!"_ Kong the Mighty declared, drawing his next card. He seemed to be a little nervous now, knowing that Syrus wasn't a weak duelist. _"I summon Acrobat Monkey in attack mode!"_ A robotic white monkey appeared on the field in attack mode._ "I then activate my face-down card, DNA Surgery! I declare beast to activate it!"_ Due to the effect of DNA Surgery, all the face-up monsters on the field became beast-type monsters. _"Then, I activate a spell card from my hand, Wild Nature's Release!"_ Acrobat Monkey began charging up and its attack rose to 2800. _"Acrobat Monkey destroys your Satelliteroid!"_ Acrobat Monkey jumped up in the air and tackled Satelliteroid, crashing it into pieces, and leaving Syrus with 3300 life points remaining._ "I end!"_ Acrobat Monkey instantly burst from the field, due to the effect of Wild Nature's Release.

"My turn!" Syrus declared, drawing his next card. "I play A Classic Departure to bring back Heliroid to the field!" Heliroid appeared back onto the field. "Then, I summon Zwei Roid!" a flying machine with two rocket blasters on each side appeared on the field. "Since you have no monsters, my monsters attack you directly!" Heliroid shot bullets from its helicopter guns and Zwei Roid shot from its rocket blasters. The two vehicles shot Kong the Mighty directly, taking away the rest of his life points.

_"Drat! I will get you next time, mighty one!"_ Kong the Mighty shouted with a deep voice.

"Just call me Syrus Truesdale."

_"Are you Zane's brother of Slifer Red?"_

"Yes."

_"Very mighty you are! We shall meet again, Syrus Trusedale!"_

"You do that," Syrus replied, then left, almost chuckling. His Duel Score Chip's number changed to 1/0.

"Hey Syrus, how's it going!?" Jaylin cried out, who just returned from her duel with the Duel Giant.

"Pretty good. I just defeated a guy in a monkey costume."

Jaylin laughed, then replied, "wow. And here I thought a guy covered in Obelisk Blue's laundry was weird."

"That was _seriously_ the Duel Giant?"

"Yep!"

"Pretty weird!"

"You're telling me! Say, how about we find out how many Reds we can dominate from the competition?" Jaylin challenged Syrus.

"You're on!"

Jaylin and Syrus raced together to the Slifer Red dorm area where the Slifer Red students were dueling each other, being that the other students didn't want to duel against _these pros_ and the pros didn't want to duel against _amateurs_. Jaylin also decided to change into her duelist outfit before dueling against everyone. She wanted to be known for the Slifer Red uniform she wore, along with her father's old shirt from high school, the name tag being under the shirt this time. Jaylin also decided to wear a red clothed headband, her bangs still hanging on her forehead evenly and the rest of her straight brown hair laying not too far passed her shoulders.

After a few duels, Jaylin decided to work with Ronda on her dark powers. It was sunset and Ronda began punching a really thick tree as hard as she could, trying to focus on the dark energy of the tree to knock it over. Instead, she could only feel the pain from her knuckles.

_"Yah!"_ Ronda complained.

"You can do it, Ronda!" Jaylin said cheerfully.

"How can _you_ do this!?"

"It takes a lot of focus and concentration. This helps you focus on the dark energy and punching the life force of the tree into submission."

"But it _hurts_!"

"I know. Surviving a Shadow Game also includes pain tolerance. What you're feeling now is _nothing_ compared to the pain you'll feel in a _real_ Shadow Game."

"I know," Ronda replied, sighing and seeing the bruise on his knuckles. "_Great._ Do you ever get bruises like these?"

"Not really," Jaylin admitted, showing the dried blood under her fingernails, which made Ronda's jaw drop slightly. Then, Jaylin dug into her pocket and showed an injection and a bottle of Vitamin E. "My kind of training gets really nasty. When my father trained me, he trained me hard."

"From how you talk about your father, he sounds like a great man."

"He is. He's my hero," Jaylin said as Ronda smiled, then continued her training of trying to punch a tree down, using the dark matter inside the tree to weaken its strength.

Jaylin watched her friend practice and began remembering the clips of memories she remembered of meeting Yugi and being adopted by him. The daydream seemed so clear, as if Jaylin was seeing it from her little person's mind through every detail of the place. The bright white walls, toys scattered everywhere, and all the orphan boys and girls playing happily together in different groups with toys or games.

* * *

Jaylin was playing with her two best friends Katal and Kathle with blocks and building towers that they would all knock down. Katal and Kathle had short black hair that reached their shoulders. They both wore blue jeans and light pink shirts. Though, Katal's hair ribbon was green and Kathle's hair ribbon was red. Jaylin wore a black shirt and a hot pink dress with flowers sewn on, which matched the bright green tennis shoes.

"Okay boys and girls!" The Orphanage Teacher called out to the children as they faced her. "Today, we'll be having a special guest today. I want you all to be on your best behavior, while he visits today!" Jaylin's eyes lit up. _Someone was visiting today!?_ Jaylin knew this could be her chance to be adopted, though kept it to herself. She put her two hands on the floor in front of her and prepared herself to make a dash. She was _determined_ to be adopted.

Jaylin focused her eyes on the door, which was opened wide. A shadow began emerging, then showing an older man in a pair of khaki pants and a black hoody with sleeves slightly rolled halfway up his arms. What gained young Jaylin's attention was the spiky hair, soft violet eyes that also held such boldness, and the tall and mighty pose he held. Jaylin had heard of stories of princesses being saved by their knight in shining armor and, in her mind, _that_ was her knight standing right in front of her. She always made stories of Yugi Moto, the king of games she watched on TV on every Duel Monsters tournament that was held every year, of how he would save her from different distresses like dragons, boogie men, ghosts, goblins, witches and she would live in the king's palace in the end. _Her stories were going to come true!_

Jaylin dashed in full speed, imagining herself in slow motion as she dashed passed the other children and they'd quickly look at her with jaws gaped and the wind brushing passed them from such speed. Jaylin wrapped her arms around Yugi's waist, which took the king of games by surprise.

"I knew you'd save me someday!" Jaylin cried aloud in joy.

"Oh dear, my apologies-" The Orphanage Teacher apologized with blush on her cheeks.

"No need," Yugi assured, putting one hand up, then using the other one to brush against Jaylin's hair. Jaylin looked up with the biggest grin on the planet.

"You're here to save me, aren't ya? I've made stories about how you defeated the big mean dragon with your Dark Magician and made me princess of the kingdom of the Spirit Monsters!" Jaylin said joyfully.

"Is that so?"

"Yep-yep! Everyone says I'm making it up, but I know you're gonna make me Princess of the Spirit Monsters, right?"

"Right," Yugi replied, not holding back a huge smile. He knelt down to Jaylin. "So, what's _your_ name?"

"Lady Jaylin," Jaylin replied, taking a bow. "...your Excellency."

"Lady Jaylin. You will make an excellent princess."

_"Really and truly!?"_

"I believe it."

Jaylin wouldn't forget those words and always gained more excitement, wanting to be the first one to get to Yugi. Of course, Yugi got to play with the other kids, but Jaylin always got involved, unless she was sick. Of course, she made sure she was _never _sick, so she would see Yugi again. She once saw her knight in shining armor arriving when she was on the playground and was the first to see and run to him, fighting against anything that stood in her way to get to her knight. She wrapped her arms around his waist once more joyfully.

"Hey, it's you! You always seem to want a piece of me, huh?" Yugi asked, laughing.

"Of course! I'm your princess and you're the king! A princess is always protected by her king, right?" Jaylin asked as Yugi laughed.

"Princess of the Spirit Monsters. You don't miss a beat."

"My friends keep telling me that nobody here _ever_ gets a new father, but then why would you be here every single day? You came to save me from the evil dragon and his witch from the Fortress of Evil!"

"Now, where do you get all of this stuff?"

"I made it! You wanna hear it?"

"Alright. I'll bite."

_"A long time ago, there was an evil dragon and his mistress witch. The witch had the baby princess inside the Evil Fortress hidden. They couldn't stand the power of the Princess, being they never loved her. They locked her up in the Dungeon of Forever Light."_

"Isn't _light_ a good thing?"

"Nope. The Princess is always dark, so she can't stand the light. She loves the dark."

"Ah, I see."

"_The princess couldn't escape, though she tried. Then, you came to save her from the evil dragon and his mistress, though they would not give in. They hid the princess away inside their Evil Fortress, guarded by the boogie man. You glared with envy and fought for the princess,_ that's me,_ slaying the dragon and defeating the evil witch. The Princess slew the boogie man of course, who tried to kill her, because she has the mysterious powers of darkness. _You see, the witch cursed the princess with an evil power, which now controls the princess to killing anything that's in her path._ You come to her right on time and break the curse with the power of true love. You took the curse upon yourself to stay with the princess forever and made me as your princess,_ since the princess is me_... and we lived happily ever after._ You like it? I made it up myself!"

"I love that story, but aren't you a bit young to be married to me?"

"What? No, that would make me the _queen_! A princess is the _daughter_ of the king. That's how it always goes. Ariel was the princess and Trident was the king!"

_"Oh!"_ Yugi replied, suddenly realizing what Jaylin was meaning and the _hidden message_ behind it. He knelt down to the young girl. "Jaylin, I don't want to be the giver of disappointments, but your mother and father don't want to give you up. I can't adopt someone, who already belongs to someone else. That would be stealing."

_"But you said you'd save me! You can't let the dragon and his witch mistress bewitch you like this! Please, don't let them bewitch you!"_ Jaylin cried, tears leaking from her eyes.

_"Is the dragon and his witch your real mother and father?"_ Yugi asked in a quiet voice as Jaylin cried more tears. He held the young girl in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

_"I love you, Daddy! Please save me!"_

Yugi didn't know what he was going to do at this point. This girl had only known him for three days and already wanted him to be the young girl's father. Yugi wished he could save this poor girl, because... because... because he loved her too. This young girl he only met three days ago had already captured his heart and wasn't willing to let go. _Would he really be willing to fight and protect Jaylin like in her stories?_

_"Jaylin, I can't,"_ Yugi whispered.

_"Yes, you can! I know you can! You're strong and brave!"_ Jaylin said with determination, then held Yugi with her arms around his neck._ "Love conquers all right? Don't let the dragon and his witch take your princess away!"_ Her tears fell on Yugi's shirt. Yugi brushed her tears from her soft cheeks, then parted from her, trying to find some way of explaining that she could never be with her knight in shining armor.

_"Jaylin... you... you can't always get... what you want,"_ Yugi croaked in his voice.

_"I believe in you,"_ Jaylin said with a small innocent smile, wiping her own tears. "I will be waiting for you, my king. I knew I'd be yours from the day we first met. Don't give up on me. You can do it."

"I... I have to go now," Yugi said, getting up on his feet to return home. He reached to the door, then looked back at the small girl. The wind brushed against her soft brown hair and a hopeful smile appeared across her lips. She put so much faith in Yugi that even _he_ couldn't bring to himself. _'Why? Why among every child here did _she_ have to be the one to want me the most? That _I_ want the most? I wish I _could_ be her king.'_


	16. Tour Guide

**Time to continue this story. Remember that the tournament is still going on at this point. You'll also notice ****that**, from the start, I did change this part of the filler, because the original made absolutely no sense. I mean Blair was actually able to sneak into Duel Academy, owned by one of the most technologically advanced with employees holding records of everyone at the school, without anyone knowing her real age or gender. I mean she even gives away her real name, which makes the school even more stupid. Even if I was to believe she changed her last name, she'd have to be a real tech genius to be able to pass into the school as a student of age. At least in my story Spirit World Duelist, Yuki had a boyfriend that was the son of Seto Kaiba and a tech genius, so it made sense how Yuki was able to sneak into Duel Academy as a new student. Blair sneaking into Duel Academy, even in the original Jap. makes the school incompetent. I know this kind of shtick was in _Sweet Life on Deck_, but that one made no sense either! The reason _She's the Man_ worked with Viola dressing as a boy was because she was dressing as her TWIN BROTHER. She was pretending to be someone that already _exists_. If someone, in real life, tries to dress as a random boy that doesn't _exist_ and sneak into a boarding school, that person will be found out before he/she enters the school. Even children shows know that you have to exist in the records to go to any school. I'm also not going to go for the _"maybe Blair changed her identity,"_ because changing your birth certificate in Japan is like pulling teeth, because they keep identity records on their computer and in the family koseki, located in the city district office in the record files. So yeah, I'm changing the Blair story to make it more realistic.

**Also, I'll be making some Shadyvox references from the episode The Blair Affair. Enjoy and Review please!**

Jaylin was in class, using this time to get some shuteye. She figured that her recorder, which recorded everything Professor Banner was teaching, would be enough for her to know what everyone was learning, including reading her text book. Luckily, she had her face mask to make it seem like she was awake by drawing eyes and matching the skin tone to cover her eyes with and sleep with. Ronda would roll her eyes when seeing Jaylin used the sleeping mask. _At least she didn't snore._

It wasn't long before school was over and everyone started packing. Jaylin placed her recorder in her pocket, then the rest of her stuff. Everyone continued to pack and prepare to head out of the classroom. Jaylin exited out and headed for the classroom 203. On the way, Alexis and Carl were walking with her from behind.

"Where you heading?" Alexis asked.

"Room 203. I volunteered to give the middle school 8th graders the tour of the school. I'm going to tour the ones from my old school _Domino Middle School_. I might get to see my friends again and show off the school. With all the dueling going on, I figured I might as well make myself known to the young youth that will be coming next year," Jaylin bragged.

"Wow, you're sure confident about yourself and the competition started about a week ago."

"Yep, but my Duel Score Chip reads 15 wins and 1 loss."

"I know, but the sign-ups were before the start of the competition and you don't really know if you'll make the 160 students or if you'll make number 1."

"I'm going to be one of the 160 students chosen. You'll see! I'll probably even make it to number 1."

"If you say so, Miss Cocky," Ronda shrugged.

"By the way, who did you lose to?" Alexis asked.

"It was a guy dressed as a Rodeo Clown. I kinda got a little too cocky," Jaylin admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow, that's just _sad_," Ronda laughed.

"How was I supposed to know he was purposely dressing himself badly to win duels and make his opponents cocky?"

_"Wow!"_

"Anyways, I'll be getting going. Alexis, make sure you and the others continue where we left off yesterday."

"Will do, Jay," Alexis winked before Jaylin entered into room 203 with a sign that read _Mr. Rolster._

Jaylin joined with four other students: two from Obelisk Blue, one from Ra Yellow, and one from Slifer Red. Mr. Rolster was in charge of the Student Council committee, where a few of the members were chosen to give the new students the grand tour. Jaylin joined Student Council as a side hobby and to make new friends. She always enjoyed doing things other than sitting around.

Mr. Rolister was in the classroom, waiting for the students who signed up, to arrive. He handed Jaylin and the other four students a piece of paper.

"The students will be arriving at any moment. The teachers and chaperones will look after the students, so just show them the school and these will be the list of places for each of you to show the students, so you kids won't bother each other or get in the way of the other's group. If there's one of you with a group of students at the next area where you're supposed to go, wait for them or skip to the next place. I also want you to be on your best behavior and make a good impression," Mr. Rolster explained.

"Will do Teach," Jaylin promised, showing a thumbs up.

"Very well, let's go to the dock!"

Mr. Rolster and the five students all walked to the main dock of Duel Academy where large ships usually port at to let students and/or visitors off. They all waited for the ship to arrive for over 15 minutes before it finally appeared. Jaylin felt excitement crawl up her spine. She purposely wore her Slifer Red duel outfit. The other students wore casual outfits, though wore their ID's to prove they were from the school.

The ship ported on the dock, then let off the kids from Domino Middle School. They were all gathered, then walked off the dock and onto the front of the school. The five students, Jaylin included, stood in front of the future Duel Academy students, at least _most of them_ planned on going to Duel Academy. A small group of the kids ran to the front, waving at Jaylin.

"JAY!" The group of students cried out in excitement.

"Hey girls!" Jaylin greeted back as the girls ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here!" One of the girls with almost black eyes, slightly dark skin, and short pixy black hair cried out.

"Shut up, Debby! Of course Jaylin is here, Kaiba gave Yugi a discount," one of the other girls commented snobbishly, who had dyed red hair, light brown eyes, and thin lips. She was the tallest girl of the group.

_"Shhhh, I'm trying to prevent another problem with Daddy,"_ Jaylin whispered to the girls.

_"Ohhhh,"_ the girls replied quietly.

"Hey, we want you to meet someone. She just moved from one of the islands," the girl with short purple hair, green eyes, and wore glasses said, bringing out a short young girl with dark blue hair that reached down her back, the top of her head covered by a yellow bandana, hazel eyes, and wearing a green shirt over a green uniform jacket and black skirt. The other girls wore a green jacket and black skirt or pants, but wore different plain shirts. "Her name is Blair Flannigan!"

"They've been telling me so much about you. I seriously can't wait to go to this school!" Blair squeaked excitedly.

"Everyone get in your groups," one of the teachers from Domino Middle called to the group of girls.

"Oops, gotta go," Debby said, then the girls left to get into their groups.

"I want you all to split into three groups! Each of these students will show you around the island and how this school runs. Stick with your group and do what they say!" The main teacher announced to the students as they each split into five groups. Jaylin was to guide the third group, which Blair and the rest of Jaylin's girlfriends were in.

"Now, everyone stick together, everyone! We must follow Miss Yuki and do what she says! Does everyone understand!?" The teacher in charge of the group announced. She had curly black hair dyed blond, gray eyes, and wore a jean gown, with fruit on the top front and tied in the back, and brown sandals.

_"I'm paying attention Mrs. Sharol!"_ One of the boys with curly brown hair shouted in a braggy and dumb voice.

"Brandon, don't be a kiss-ass!" Mrs. Sharol responded in a teasing manner as as the group laughed.

"Don't worry! Just listen to me and you'll be okay!" Jaylin assured, pointing to herself with her thumb.

_"I listen to you, Jaylin!"_ Brandon replied.

"Brandon, don't be a kissass!"

"Yeah Brandon, what the hell?" Brandon's friend with short black hair glared playfully, elbowing him.

"What a d**k!" Brandon's other friend added before everyone started laughing again.

"Alright, that's enough, everyone!" Mrs. Sharol called to the students as Jaylin got out an item from under the dock and held it in her hand and leaned it against her shoulder. Mrs. Sharol looked at Jaylin, folding her arms suspiciously. "Why are you holding that bat?"

"What bat?" Jaylin asked with a playful smirk on her face, showing the bat she was holding and leaning against her shoulder.

"The one in your hand."

"OOOOOOOOh! _Initiation!_"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Hey Debby, is the bat necessary!?"

"Pretty damn crucial, Jaylin!" Debby shouted with a smirk across her lips. The other students were giggling in the background as Jaylin slowly turned her eyes toward Mrs. Sharol.

"Debby says yes."

Mrs. Sharol snorted a laugh and replied, "okay, have fun," then everyone in the crowd burst into laughter at the same time Jaylin was laughing her head off.

"Just pulling your leg, though I am keeping the bat, since it's borrowed. Anyways, if you follow me, I'll first show you the Obelisk Blue Dorm over there," Jaylin started, pointing to the Obelisk Blue Dorm with the bat, which was not to far from where they were on the right. Jaylin led the group to the dorm. "As you know, everyone is ranked into three different dorm rooms based on their grades from their exams! If you win the honor role of every class and get straight A's, you'll get to go to this dorm! Of course, you can also get your grades up, while in the school, and be ranked to this from the other two dorms as well! Another thing is that you're not allowed to go to the dorms you don't belong in without an invitation and, even with that, you can only go to the dorm room of the Obelisk Blue Student that invited you! For instance, I'm allowed to sneak into Zane's or Alexis' room and pull a prank on them, but I can't go to any other room!"

"Wait, Zane Truesdale!? You've been wanting to have a rematch with that guy ever since that accident at the Junior Grand Pix!" One of Jaylin's girlfriends with the glasses shouted in shock.

"Yeah. He's cool," Jaylin said, then faced Mrs. Sharol. "Hey, mind if a pull a prepare a prank on Zane real quick? It's just up that tree over there and won't take long." Mrs. Sharol knew Jaylin, from being her former teacher, and was familiar with her quirks with wanting to do something fun, while also being part of an event. She nodded, then Jaylin faced the students. "Who'd like to volunteer!?"

"She wants to!" Debby cried out, raising Blair's hand.

_"What the hell?"_ Blair glared before feeling her wrist being grabbed and finding herself being dragged to a tree. She climbed ahead of Jaylin, since she was offered to go first, then Jaylin crawled to one of the tree branches and slid open the window to Zane's dorm room. "I'm kinda nervous."

"This won't take long, I promise," Jaylin stated, then jumped over the desk, landing onto the rolling chair, which slid across the room as Blair climbed over the desk. Jaylin got off the chair, then pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a pair of blue shorts that looked like-

"Is that Zane's _underwear_!?" Blair asked, freaking out and her cheeks turning red.

"_Ew_ no, they're his swimming trunks," Jaylin replied, her face turning green.

"Oh... I knew that."

"I'm totally putting them in Alexis' drawer just to see her reaction when she sees a pair of _these_."

"Is she your friend?"

"Yep. Anyways, hurry with these," Jaylin said, giving the swimming trunks to Blair before she began crawling out the window. Just then, the sound of the doorknob turning was heard and Jaylin began panicking. _"Hurry, get out!"_ She whispered loudly as Blair scrambled out the window and crawled on the tree branch with Zane's swimming trunks. Jaylin crawled from behind as fast as she could, then felt her legs being grabbed as she was about to head out the window.

_"I hope there's no Slifer Red's here pranking Zane, otherwise we'll have to kill the bastard!"_ John smirked in a stereotypical foreign high class accent, who had a hold of Jaylin with one arm around her neck and the other around her waist, while holding her arms to her side.

_"Oh yes, quite right!"_ Tonyo replied in the same accent. _"Are you sure you have a hold of her, John?"_

_"Well, of course I do, I take offense to that comment!"_

_"Well, I take offense of you taking offense to that comment!"_

"Have mercy on me! I don't want to die!" Jaylin cried out in an over-the-top dramatic voice.

"Throw her off the dock," Zane told his friends.

"No, how can you do this to me!? I thought we were friends!" Jaylin cried out, struggling to get out of John's hold.

"You shouldn't have tried to prank me for the 12th time in a row."

"YOU'RE A D************************************************* *******K!" Jaylin screamed as she was carried out of Zane's room.

* * *

Tonyo had a hold of Jaylin by her legs, while John had a hold of her by under her arms. They began swinging her at the edge of the dock, next to the ocean. They shouted, "ONE... TWO... THREE!" They threw Jaylin and she screamed, while kicking her legs and swinging her arms before falling into the ocean. The boys laughed as Jaylin swam to the edge of the dock, getting out of the water as the boys returned back to the dorm.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Jaylin shouted before squeezing the water out of her hair and returning to the rest of the young students before they stayed at the same place for too long and she was caught goofing off of her job. She figured she'd probably get in trouble for this, being that she was soaking wet.

Jaylin toured the rest of the school and decided to change into a new pair of clothes when she got to showing the Slifer Red Dorm, being that she was getting cold from the water. She also didn't want to get in trouble for pulling a harmless prank on Zane and Alexis. Lucky for her, she was able to finish touring the school earlier than the other three groups. Jaylin and the rest of her old girlfriends decided to finish the prank and sneak Zane's trunks into Alexis' drawer. Luckily, Alexis' dorm room was easier to sneak inside, being that her window was always open and she'd forget to close it. The only reason that non of her items were stolen was because the curtains made it hard to spot the open window.

"So, how did your clothes get all wet when you returned?" Debby asked.

"Zane's buddies threw me into the water," Jaylin replied with annoyance in her voice.

"I bet that sucked," Brandon smirked in his normal voice as the others laughed.

"I'm probably going to end up being in Slifer Red. The 8th grade is a pain in the ass," Blair stated.

"I'm sure you'll do great. Doesn't everyone agree?" Jaylin said with encouragement, looking around.

_"I agree with you, Jaylin,"_ Brandon replied snobbishly.

"Brandon, don't be a kiss-ass!" The girl with the red hair snapped playfully.

"I seriously can't wait until you guys, or one of you at least, comes here. It'd be nice to have friends that don't talk about Yugi's... ullh" Jaylin said, shuttering at the thought.

"I don't see the problem with talking about Yugi. I thought you loved him," Blair said confused.

"No, I mean they talk about how sexy his ass is and wanting to... ick."

"Oh, you mean they're not talking about-"

"No."

"They're talking about-"

"Yes."

"Ha gross."

"I agree. What's _wrong_ with them?" Debby laughed, slowly facepalming.

"When you guys start coming to Duel Academy, I need you guys to keep _Yugi adopting me_ or being my father a secret. I don't want my dad to get hurt again," Jaylin stated.

"I heard about that. We won't tell," Blair promised, putting her fist over her heart.

"We won't either," Debby promised, then turned to her red-headed friend. "Right Len?"

_"Whatever,"_ Len replied, letting out a sigh. "I'm not going to Duel Academy anyways, so it won't even matter."

_"It matters to me!"_ Brandon said snobbishly.

The gang laughed, rolling their eyes, then continued from where they left off.

"How's the rest of my crew doing?" Jaylin asked.

"Shon's being Shon, like usual. The twins are okay," Debby replied.

"Whatever. That pimp can go to hell for all I care," Len snapped, balling up her fist. She turned to Jaylin. "You need to tell that Carl girl that she doesn't know what kind of bastard she's dealing with!"

"Len, I know Shon took advantage of you and was _kinda_ abusive, but you were kinda bad too and you knew he was sexist from day one," Jaylin stated.

Len snorted, muttering, _"whatever."_

"Did you warn your friend that Shon is a sexist d**khead?" Brandon asked.

"Carl's smart. I figured she'd figure that out herself and she's not really _dating_ him."

"I'm surprised you're still friends with him!" Len snapped, throwing her arms in the air.

"Len, I've known Shon, since we were six and we grew up together. He's like family. I can't just unfriend him, because he's got a few issues. Besides, he's my comrade too and, if the worst should happen, I'm probably going to be one of the only friends that stick with him through and through."

Jaylin didn't like the drama that always went on with Len and Shon. They once dated about a year ago when Len was innocent and thought she knew everything. Shon not only stripped Len of her virginity, but dated two other women behind her back. Shon was never a _gentleman_ toward girls and often viewed them as sluts or whores no matter who they were. The only girls he NEVER treated like this were Jaylin and the twins Katal and Kathle.

While Katal and Kathle only dealt with the hardship of being orphans with no parents, Shon dealt with being raised in a family that continually abused each other. The men would usually dominate everything and the women would continually cheat on their husbands or sneak behind their backs. Shon had always been hated by society for his attitude and view toward everyone. Jaylin and the twins accepted Shon at age 6, because they were outsiders like him. The girls were always ignored by the other kids. He paid visits at Jaylin's place to get away from his family and found Jaylin's family to be the kindest family he'd ever met, finding this abnormal. Yugi was also the first grown up to never judge Shon, but also not let him get away with being rude and mean. Because of this. Shon was always respectful to Yugi and the three girls.

Shon, Katal and Kathle may've joined Jaylin on her adventures, but her other friends like Debby, Lin and Brandon refused to take part in them. Brandon and Debby didn't, because it was too dangerous and the workout that came with it was too much for them to handle, though Lin was a different story. She had a rebellious nature and decided to join on one of Jaylin's adventures, or was thinking about it. One night, a pedophile tried to rape Len and Jaylin challenged him to a Shadow Game. Len watched the pedophile instantly be eaten alive by black parasites from the inside out. It was so horrifying that she vomited, then passed out, being traumatized for months. Len had always had a phobia over Shadow Games since. Jaylin had also regretted doing that, especially since Yugi ordered her to never use it and thought she had no choice during the time. It didn't help this event happened when they were 13.

"CLASS, IT'S TIME TO GO!" The main teacher called.

"Gotta go! It was nice seeing ya again!" Debby said.

"You guys too," Jaylin replied.

"I'll miss you," Len admitted with a sad smile.

_"I'll miss you too, Jaylin,"_ Brandon replied snobbishly.

"Brandon, don't be a kiss-ass!" Len snapped playfully.

"I hope to see you again!" Blair said with a small smile.

"You too. That was a really good prank. We make a good team," Jaylin smirked, the girls joining fists.

Jaylin watched her old friends leave, then took a deep breath. It was back to finding duelists to duel against to enter as one of the 160 duelists and see Alexis' reaction to Zane's swimming trunks in her drawer.


	17. Golden Eggwich Draw

**Anonymous Review: Actually, in the Japanese version, she was 12 years old, but even that is too young in my books for Blair to be, if she goes to Duel Academy two years later. I decided to have Blair be in the 8th grade at the age of 14. Also, while the Japan public schools have 10-12 grade be High School, it can be different in boarding schools or private schools in Japan. Duel Academy is one of those exceptions. The grades for Duel Academy is 9-12. While Blair won't enter Duel Academy next year, it will be explained in the sequel after this one.**

**Okay guys, this is going a little backwards. I was planning on this chapter to come first before the Blair one, but I thought that Jaylin having this duel the next day right after the duel with the guy in the monkey suit would be rushing it a little bit. Besides, doing it like this is better, in my opinion. Review please!**

Jaylin was excited, because it was the time of day when Ms. Dorothy would bring out a huge cart of sandwiches. Each of them were ham, turkey, beef, or just cheddar. Half of these sandwiches added cheese to whatever types there were, except cheddar since it already had cheese anyway. Though, one of these sandwiches contained the Golden Eggwich, which was an egg sandwich. Jaylin hadn't drawn one yet, but was bound to draw it this time. The sandwiches were only given to those, who were competing in the tournament.

All the students gathered around the cart as soon as Dorothy brought it out. They all drew out one sandwich from the cart, since the rule was one sandwich per person. Ronda and Carl drew out a sandwich, but didn't get the Golden Eggwich.

_"At least I didn't get beef this time,"_ Carl muttered, taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

Zane got one sandwich for himself and another one for Syrus. Jaylin happened to be right behind Zane and popped out right in front of him, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"I didn't know you liked the Golden Eggwich too!" Jaylin grinned.

"I-It's only to give Syrus a sporting chance!" Zane defended, blushing red.

"DENIAL!" Jaylin cried out, while her face only an inch from Zane's face. Zane's eyes widened slightly as he placed his index finger on Jaylin's nose and slowly pushed her away before showing his grim face again.

"Are you going to get your sandwich or blow your breath on my face some more?"

"Okay, but I'm still onto you and your Golden Eggwich cravings!"

"Whatever. At least you brushed your teeth this time."

Jaylin stuck her tongue out, while reaching down for a sandwich. She got a hold of it, then joined in with her friends to discover that they only got a ham and cheese and a cheddar swiss. Jaylin watched Zane and Syrus open their sandwiches. Zane got a beef sandwich and Syrus got a ham sandwich. Jaylin then opened her sandwich, then gasped in excitement.

"I GOT THE GOLDEN EGGWICH!" Jaylin cried in excitement as the classmates turned quiet, staring at Jaylin, who gladly took a bite of her Golden Eggwich, her eyes glittering as she tasted the yoke running down her throat and dribbling down the corner of her mouth.

"Then, you shall duel me," Jaylin heard someone from behind the crowd. She wiped the yoke dribbling from her mouth, then spotted the person talking to her, who had long black hair, a wide face, almost black eyes, and seemed to be wearing nothing but a loincloth.

"Are you supposed to be Tarzan or something?"

"It's my costume to duel! I choose my opponent based on whoever draws the Golden Eggwich. Since only competitors can draw a sandwich, it's the perfect way of choosing my next opponent."

"Ah! Well, I haven't found an opponent to duel me all day, so why not?" Jaylin shrugged, taking another bite of her sandwich. _"Right after I finish this. At least now I know why Zane wanted the Golden Eggwich."_

"Shut up!" Zane snapped as Jaylin shot him a smirk in response.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Jaylin asked her opponent.

"Damon."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jaylin Yuki!"

After Jaylin finished her sandwich, she got out her duel disk from her book bag, then shoved her deck into the slot. Her and Damon looked under their decks to see who would go first. Jaylin was first and Demon was second. They both drew five cards before Jaylin drew her sixth card.

"Okay, get your game on!" Jaylin smirked, looking through her hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Voltic to the field!" The purple armored HERO with electricity surrounding him appeared on the field boldly. "Then, I'll throw in a face-down and that will be all!"

"My turn!" Damon responded, drawing his next card. "I summon Drawler in attack mode!" A huge giant stoned monster appeared on the field that looked like some ancient tiki that people worshiped by the Aztecs or Indians in India. "I use the effect of Drawler!" Damon placed his full hand into his deck and shuffled them. His monster's attack and defense rose to 2000. "My Drawler attacks your Voltic!" Drawler took it's two fists and crushed Elemental HERO Voltic by smashing it in between the fists. Jaylin's life points dropped to 3000. "Now, I use Drawler's other effect! Your Voltic is sent to the bottom of your deck instead of your graveyard!"

"'Kay!" Jaylin replied, sending her Elemental HERO Voltic to the bottom of her deck.

"I end!"

"Okay, my turn!" Jaylin smirked, drawing her next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos to the field!" The blue armored HERO with metal wings appeared on the field boldly in attack mode. "Then, I equip him with Voltic Spear!" A huge spear with a diamond-shaped hole in the middle appeared in Elemental HERO Stratos' hand, raising its attack to 2100. "I use Stratos' effect to attack you directly!" Elemental HERO Stratos' attack fell to 1050 before flying up in the air and stabbing Damon with its spear, bringing his life points down to 2950. "I end!" Elemental HERO Stratos's attack rose back up to 2100, due to its effect.

"Before we continue onto my turn, I reveal my trap Miracle Draw!" Damon declared, revealing his trap card and using its effect to guess if his next card is a trap, spell or monster card. If his guess is correct, Jaylin would lose 1000 life points. "My next card is a spell card." He drew his next card, then showed the spell card Card Loan.

"Damnit!" Jaylin cursed as her life points dropped to 2000.

"I also activate it. By paying 1000 life points and giving them to you, I can draw my next card," Damon declared as his life points dropped to 1950 and Jaylin's rose to 3000. He drew his next card. "Then, I activate my card Drawber! You draw a card and I must guess if it's a spell, trap or monster card and I guess spell!" Jaylin drew her next card, which was De-Fusion and showed it to Damon. Due to the spell card's effect, Jaylin returned her hand and the monsters and cards from her side of the field back to her deck, then shuffled it. "Now, my Drawler attacks you directly!" Drawler took its mighty fist and punched Jaylin directly, bringing her life points down to 1000. "I end!" Damon placed Card Loan to the bottom of his deck due to the effect of Drawber.

Jaylin drew her next card, then declared, "I summon Elemental HERO Woodsman in defense mode!" The green and wooden HERO monster appeared on the field in a defense position. "I end!"

"My turn and my next card will be a spell!" Damon smirked, drawing his next card, then his eyes widened before showing Jaylin the card, which was a monster card Doron. His life points dropped to 950, since he guessed wrong. "I summon Doron in defense, then end!" A small monster in black appeared on the field in a defense position.

"I use Woodsman's effect to bring a Polymerization into my hand!" Jaylin declared as she searched through her deck, got out a Polymerization, then shuffled her deck before drawing her next card. "I summon Lady Heat to the field!" Elemental HERO Lady Heat appeared on the field. "Then, I change Woodsman to attack mode and have him attack your Doron before sending Lady Heat to attack you directly!" Elemental HERO Woodsman shot out vines from its hands, which wrapped around Doron before bursting it from the field. Then, Elemental HERO Lady Heat shot flames from her hands directly at Damon, bringing his life points down to zero. Everyone applauded as Jaylin placed her two fingers on her forehead, then shot them straight at Damon. "GOTCHA!" Jaylin's duel chip's number changed to 17/1.

"I figured I would lose, being you're from Slifer Red, but it's still fun to play the game. I usually use the sandwich draw to choose my opponents, since there's so many duelists here it's hard to choose from," Damon said bashfully.

"I see, but why are you dressed like Tarzan?" Jaylin asked.

"I'm not very good and I've heard that usually cocky duelists aren't as good when they duel, so I thought if I coseplayed, they'll be a little easier on me."

"Huh... I suppose. Then again, I did get my ass kicked by a Rodeo Clown," Jaylin replied.

"Hey Zane, maybe you'll get the Golden Eggwich and duel that guy! He's funny!" Syrus said.

"I suppose," Zane replied, finishing his sandwich.

"You only want to duel him, because you find him an easy win," Jaylin teased.

"And what do you know!?"

"I know you can't think fast," Jaylin smirked, snatching one of Zane's cards from his deck, located in his deck pocket on his belt.

"HEY!" Zane shouted, chasing after Jaylin, who was practically skipping away like she wasn't even trying, which made Zane even angrier.

"You know what _that_ means," Syrus smirked, throwing his wrap away.

"What?" Ronda asked confused.

"We're going fishing again."

_"YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"_ Zane shouted from a far distance as Syrus ran out to catch up with his brother and Jaylin, then everyone else began bursting into laughter.

**A/N: Okay, I know that the original effect of Miracle Draw and Drawber was that Damon had to guess the _name_ of the card he drew, or that Jaylin drew, but I changed it, because they're not _official_ duel monsters cards anyways and the only way any player could _specifically_ know what's on top of either of their deck is if the player cheated or chained that effect to a card, whose ability is to put a specific card on top of theirs or the other player's deck. I thought just guessing if the card was a spell, trap or monster was better, since the player has a certain percentage of drawing a certain kind of card. Even just by depending on luck, the player still has some sort of chance of winning. Besides, the idea that any player could know specifically what card he or his opponent drew just comes off too much like cheating. At least when Yami pulled off that kind of bullcrap, the show did not try to cover up the fact he was _obviously_ cheating by using his millennium puzzle to draw the exact card he needed. Basically, Destiny Draw means _the cheating draw_. **


	18. Jaylin's Test

**Anonymous Review: No, because there are four seasons in Yu-Gi-Oh GX and each season equals a year. The first season with the Shadow Riders was the first year, the Society of Light season 2 was the second year, the dark world season 3 with the Supreme King and Yubel was the third year, and the darkness season 4 with Truman and the return of Nightshroud was the fourth year. Now, it's possible the two seasons could've been combined into a year, but here's the problem; it's already indicated in season 2 that it was the next year, since Jaden called Aster a Freshman and indicated it was _a new year at Duel Academy_, not to mention Zane claimed to be graduating at the end of season 1. Season 2 and 3 can't be combined, because Blair started a new year at the beginning of season 3 (she did first appear at season 2, but her part of the bargain to enter Duel Academy was from the start of the new year, not the current school session that was going on currently. It also wouldn't make sense for her to be joining right in the middle of the school year, unless she was proven to have passed middle school, which she had not in season 2). Season 3 and 4 can't be combined either, since it was mentioned, again, that season 4 was the start of the student's final year (season 3 never mentioned any of that or even the students signing up for college. This was only indicated in season 4. The start of the Senior year is when students start college searching and the students waiting until the last minute to do that stuff would make them as dumb as a pot smoker... okay, not really, but they wouldn't live up to their _"smart Japanese students"_ reputation). Now, you are right that Japanese public schools do have three years in Middle and High School, but private or boarding schools DO have the option to work differently. I've researched it online and this is true. There are boarding schools and private schools that have four years of high school, though they're rare, since most of them do have the three year system in their High Schools like the public schools. It's also more common for the four year High School system to be in their boarding schools, than in private schools. As for Blair, I'm pretty sure she was 12 in the original Japanese version, though I could be wrong. Either way or age you mentioned, it's still very young and kinda stretching it, since that would mean that she would be 14 when first entering Duel Academy. I purposely changed her age, so Blair would be at a good age to be entering Duel Academy two years later.**

**Hey guys! Next chapter! Now, this part would normally be taking place later on, but I figured that it would be best to continue it now, so there wouldn't be too many fillers. Now originally, this was supposed to be a filler in Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I decided to turn this one into something that's continuing the plot. I hope you enjoy this! Review please!**

Professor Banner was grading his students on their tests. It would not be long before the first semester exams. The students would have to prepare themselves, especially the ones struggling. Jaylin seemed to be having C's and B's, depending on what subject she was in. She seemed to be better with Math and History, though the rest she was struggling in. She seemed to be on the teacher's mind for some reason, though that could also be due to the _unwelcomed visitor_ he met tonight.

While grading, Professor Banner suddenly noticed a very familiar presence. Well, he _looked_ familiar, but wasn't the same person Professor Banner would've assumed this _stranger_ reminded him of. Believe it or not, Professor Banner could see spirits of the dead and also held dark powers. It was easy to hide them from his students like Ronda, since he learned through the years of studying history and magic on how to let go of the dark matter from inside of himself. It would only take a very skilled master of dark magic to notice this trick.

"Who might you be?" Professor Banner asked.

_"The one, who sent Jinzo here about a few months ago. I need to ask you a favor,"_ the stranger replied in a mysterious, but familiar voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syrus was trying to get to the bathroom. He was so tired, since it was passed midnight, that he walked to the wrong part of the downstairs dorm where the bathrooms were supposed to be. Instead, he ended up going toward the direction of Professor Banner's office where he usually checked the grades of all the students he taught. More than being a Freshman teacher, Professor Banner was also in charge of looking after the Slifer Red Dorm.

When Syrus saw Professor Banner sitting on his computer chair, he _knew_ it was the wrong room, but what he heard made him freeze at the exact location he was standing.

"I don't know if I should allow this, you could kill Jaylin," Professor Banner told the mysterious stranger, he was talking to, in front of him.

Syrus looked over to see whom Professor Banner was talking to, but he couldn't see the stranger. Suddenly, the door opened by itself and Syrus blacked-out. He woke up inside his bed, the sun already risen. _Was all that just a dream or did that _really _happen? If it happened, who was that stranger and how did he make Syrus pass out like that?_ He had to keep telling himself that it was just a dream. After all, Professor Banner would _never_ let any of his students go into danger that could end their lives... right?

Syrus prepared for class, then noticed the PJ's he was wearing. They were different from the ones he previously wore last night. _That's right! In the dream, he had to go to the bathroom!_ If the stranger made him pass out somehow, that means that Syrus would've peed in his pants and the stranger _or whatever_ would have to change his clothes. That would mean the clothes would have pee showing in the crouch area.

Syrus looked in his dirty clothes basket and found the PJ's he wore last night and, sure enough, a huge wet pee mark was shown at the crouch area of the old PJ's Syrus remembered wearing last night. That meant that what Syrus dreamed last night was no _dream_. He knew he had to warn Jaylin about what was about to take place. Even if Professor Banner did refuse to put Jaylin in danger like that, there was still a chance that stranger would not take _no_ for an answer. _She had to be warned!_

Unfortunately, school was in the way and Syrus couldn't get the chance to talk to Jaylin. Things only seemed to be getting worse when the end of school was nearing and...

"Jaylin, I need you to stay after school. There's _something_ I need to talk to you about," Professor Banner said.

"_Huh?_ _Oh sure!_ Be right on it!" Jaylin replied, who was asleep and just woke up.

"You also need to stop sleeping during classtime."

"Yes Professor!"

When school finally ended, Syrus quickly scrambled to Jaylin and said, "Jaylin, there's something you must know!"

"What is it, Sy?" Jaylin asked.

"Last night, I heard Professor Banner talking to some guy. I couldn't see him, but I heard our teacher saying something about this guy _killing you_ or something."

"Syrus, are you sure you heard it right last night?"

"I'm sure!"

Jaylin nodded, then replied, "call Zane and stay nearby."

"What's going to happen?" Ronda asked fearfully.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, but it's always better to be prepared for the worst."

"Are you going to be okay?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's not _me_ I'm worried about... sorta," Jaylin stated in an almost cocky attitude before everyone began leaving the classroom.

Syrus text his brother and Ronda text Carl. The two also informed Alexis and Bastion about what was happening and all of them met behind the door of Professor Banner's classroom. Very soon, Zane and Carl were right behind the door as well. Professor Banner seemed to be talking to Jaylin about _something_, then the door opened and they both walked down the hallway. They stopped for a second when...

"If you students wish to join in, you are welcome to come along," Professor Banner said as everyone jumped, then nervously joined along with him, who was leading them from the school and through a path that was between the Slifer Red Dorm and Ra Yellow Dorm. Students weren't allowed around this area, except for teaching purposes.

"So, where are you taking us to?" Zane asked suspiciously.

"You will see when we get there," Professor Banner replied calmly.

"Sounds fun!" Jaylin responded with a huge smile on her face. Everyone just stared at her with funny looks before she gave them a wink.

There was a large rectangular area of stones with an unfinished arc at each end of the rectangle. In the middle of this area where circles that made it seem like a stage. The largest circle of stones was in the very middle with two half circles on each side that were like steps. This area could _easily_ be mistaken for an arena.

"Since when were there ruins on this island? I don't remember any ancient civilizations existing here," Zane asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_"That's because they're not _ruins_. It's a diaha stage,"_ a voice replied, who only Ronda and Jaylin could hear.

"Hm?" Jaylin responded as Ronda looked around with glaring eyes.

"W-Who's there!?" Ronda shouted.

"Who's _where_? I don't see anything," Syrus said.

"No, I mean I heard something!"

"I didn't hear anything, girl," Carl told Ronda.

"Of course you _can't_, the person talking to us is a spirit," Jaylin explained as the mysterious stranger appeared transcended, wearing ancient Egyptian Pharaoh clothing and looking like.

_"Yugi?"_ Ronda responded.

"Wrong guy!" Jaylin corrected. "His name is Pharaoh Atem of Ancient Egypt." She walked to Atem, then made a 45 degree bow. "Are you the one Jinzo said would arrive here to test me?"

_"I am. I hear you are battling against a very dark evil on this island and have inherited strong powers and skills. I am curious to know if what I'm hearing is true or an exaggeration. For that, I challenge you to a diaha on this very stage!"_

"Well, bring it on, kingy," Jaylin smirked, taking the challenge.

"Uh Jaylin, what did he say and... what's going on?" Alexis asked. Her and everyone else, besides Ronda and Professor Banner, seemed confused and slightly freaked out.

"He's challenging me to a Shadow Game, I think, in a diaha match. If it's a Shadow Game, you should be able to see him," Jaylin promised, then excitedly skipped to one side of the stoned stage. Atem walked to the other side.

"You talk about him like he's okay, yet he challenged you to a life or death game," Zane pointed out with furrowed eyebrows.

"Zane, _you're_ going to need to see this one. Shadow Games were never meant to be used to hurt people or what you experienced with Nightshroud and Truman. They were meant to judge criminals or test people," Jaylin explained.

_"That makes this better!"_

"Cut the crap and watch!"

_"Let the games begin,"_ Atem smirked as darkness immediately filled the entire field and everyone gasped, finally seeing a figure appear from the other side of the stage that looked _exactly_ like Yugi Moto in Ancient Pharaoh garment. "The rules are simple, we are to only summon one monster at a time, three in total. The winner is decided when the loser loses all three monsters."

"Sounds simple enough."

Atem began chanting in Ancient Egyptian, his eyes glowing red, and then spoke in Japanese, "I summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" A stone tablet appeared from behind him and out came the twin-headed lion with wings, who let out a powerful roar.

Jaylin's eyes began glowing gold and she chanted,_ "With the heart of man and wings of an angle. I summon, Winged Kuriboh!"_ Jaylin's body began glowing gold as the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared from the body of the young golden-eyed girl.

"_Amazing._ I've never met someone, who can harbor spirits inside of himself. Usually, we would have to use stoned tablets or cards to do so. Winged Kuriboh isn't even your _true_ Ka monster."

"I guess I'm full of surprises!"

"That won't stop my Chimera from attacking! Let's see if you know how to use your Winged Kuriboh properly!" Atem said as Chimera began pouncing on Winged Kuriboh.

"Dodge and counter attack, Kuri!" Jaylin declared as Winged Kuriboh dodged Chimera, then bit his shoulder, who only growled in response.

"So wait, Winged Kuriboh _isn't_ destroyed when he attacks a monster of higher attack points?" Ronda asked.

"Duel Monsters is based on diaha, but they're both two different games with different rules. In diaha, a monster with lower attack points can attack a monster with higher attack points, though it doesn't destroy them. Instead, the attack from the weaker monster weakens the stronger monster's Ka points," Professor Banner explained.

"Attack Chimera!" Atem cried out.

"Dodge!" Jaylin commanded as Winged Kuriboh dodged Chimera's attack again. "Counter attack!" Winged Kuriboh bit Chimera once more.

"My Chimera attacks once more!"

Jaylin crossed her arms, pointing her fists toward the field, controlling the dark matter to turn it into a cyclone vortex in front of Winged Kuriboh, which made Chimera miss the attack. The cyclone disappeared as everyone's jaws dropped, except for Professor Banner's, at what they just witnessed.

"What just _happened_?" Alexis asked.

"Jaylin used a trap she set up on her field. In diaha, traps were often built and set up on the field. Jaylin must've set up that trap, we just witnessed, before unleashing it," Professor Banner replied.

"But that's impossible! Wouldn't that mean that Jaylin set it up before we came here, since we didn't see her set the trap?" Bastion asked.

"It's not always the case. Dark magic users can set up dark magic traps during a diaha when the opponent least expects it. Though, it takes a really skilled dark magic user to be able to pull something like that off without noticing the trap setting up. I'm surprised that Jaylin could pull something like that off. She must be trained by a high skilled dark magic user," Professor Banner said.

"Wait, how the hell did you know about this stuff!?" Zane asked.

"I was an archeologist before coming here. I studied on dark and light magic, even having a few tricks of my own. If I would've known you were aware of this, I would've told you earlier," Professor Banner said with a cheerful smile.

"But you knew Jaylin had powers, yet you never said _anything_ to her!"

"Actually, I did know about the Professor having dark powers. I just forgot to mention it to you, since it wasn't all _that_ important to me," Jaylin admitted as everyone facepalmed. "Anyways, Kuri attacks!" Winged Kuriboh scratched Chimera, then...

"Counter attack!" Atem shouted as Chimera attacked Winged Kuriboh finally and it burst from the field.

Jaylin's eyes began glowing gold again, chanting, "Jezerel and Shining Angel, distribute your Ba and let Winged Kuriboh shine once more!" Her body began to glow and Winged Kuriboh appeared, only this time as Winged Kuriboh Level 9. "He attacks your Chimera!" Winged Kuriboh scratched Chimera and it burst from the field, making Atem cringe in pain.

"Jezerel! I've never heard of that Ka before!" Atem said.

"That's because she's _my_ spirit Ka. I never use her, since she's connected to my Ba."

"_I see._ It seems that I'm going to have to summon an even _stronger_ monster," Atem said, then chanting in Ancient Egyptian, his eyes glowing red. Then... "I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Everyone gasped as the Egyptian god appeared onto the field from the stone slab that appeared from behind Atem. Everyone gasped in both terror and amazement.

_"I think I'm gonna shit my pants now,"_ Syrus muttered in a squeaky voice.

"If Slifer's ability is its attack and defense points rise by the number of cards in the player's hand, what's his effect in diaha?" Alexis wondered.

"His attack and defense rise by the number of Ka monster slabs the player owns," Professor Banner replied.

"From what I can guess about the number of stoned slabs Pharaohs used back in the day... yeah, Kuriboh's screwed," Bastion concluded.

"Slifer, attack Winged Kuriboh!" Atem declared.

"Kuri dodge!" Jaylin shouted then... "Shine with wings and appear in shining glory!" Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh Level 9 became a level 10. "I use his ability!" Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh Level 10 became an instant bomb and self destructed, taking Slifer the Sky Dragon with it, making Atem cough blood from his mouth. Everyone gasped, jaws dropped, at what they just witnessed. Jaylin just used a Kuriboh, one of the weakest monsters, to destroy an Egyptian God. _Is that even _possible_!?_

"I'm not done yet! My gods are powerful, but not my _most_ powerful!" Atem shouted, then chanted in Ancient Egyptian, his eyes glowing red before... "I summon the Dark Magician!" A stoned slab appeared from behind him and Dark Magician appeared.

"Funny you should mention that, because I've saved the best for last," Jaylin smirked, then began her chant. "Protector of the light and items, come I command you and bright light to the world once fallen!" Her eyes began glowing gold again and some sort of guardian appeared, wearing all seven millennium items in golden armor and a white cape.

"Where did you get her?"

"I found her inside the stone slab when I was with Daddy in his dig. I found her, so he let me keep her."

_"I see."_

"Wait, would Jaylin not be allowed to summon any other monsters, since she summoned three already?" Alexis asked.

"Actually, Jaylin only summoned _one_ monster, Winged Kuriboh. The game Duel Monsters considers Winged Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh Level 9 and Winged Kuriboh Level 10 to be two different monsters, but in diaha, he's considered to be one monster," Professor Banner explained.

"I activate Ma'at's ability. Declare three of the previous monsters, spells and traps you say I have not used yet!" Jaylin ordered.

"Jezerel... Swords of Light... Explorer Dragon," Ma'at responded.

_"Oh shit,"_ Jaylin responded with widened eyes as Atem showed a smirk.

"Dark Magician attacks Ma'at!" Atem smirked.

"Dodge!" Jaylin commanded as Ma'at dodged the attack.

"Why does Jaylin have to dodge?" Ronda asked confused.

"I'm not quite sure. I've never heard of that monster before," Professor Banner replied.

"Ma'at can only gain its strength by stating three monsters, spells and/or traps I have not used yet, 1000 Ka points for each one said right. Ma'at only got _two_ correct!" Jaylin explained.

"Which one was incorrect?" Ronda asked.

"It was Jezerel, because Jaylin used Jezerel to level up Winged Kuriboh to level 9," Professor Banner explained, now knowing the ability of Ma'at.

"Counter attack!" Jaylin declared as Ma'at began conjuring up some magic, then...

"Magical Hats!" Atem shouted, as he brought out his hand and hats began covering the field, one of them covering Dark Magician, then Ma'at attacked one of the hats and missed.

"Attack the hat on the very left!" Jaylin ordered as Ma'at attacked the hat she commanded the monster to as it hit the exact target and Dark Magician was hit. "Attack again!" Ma'at began its attack until.

"Dodge and counter attack!" Atem shouted as Dark magician dodged the attack and made its counter attack on Ma'at, bursting it from the field. Jaylin coughed blood from the attack, then wiped it from her mouth.

"Are you okay!?" Syrus cried out.

"I'm fine, Sy!" Jaylin replied, then her eyes glowed gold. "Take flight and show your might. Come out Explorer Dragon!" Jaylin cried out as Explorer Dragon appeared boldly.

Atem began chanting in Ancient Egyptian, then thousands of knives appeared surrounding Dark Magician, then they all shot at Explorer Dragon and burst it from the field. Though, Jaylin seemed to not be hurt from the attack. Everyone knew the Explorer Dragon card, so they guessed that Jaylin's lack of damage was probably due to its effect.

"I must say I have never sweated this much from a diaha against anyone, besides my cousin. I'm impressed! You're strong in your magic and skill, for someone of such a young age, and in this modern time where _nobody_ believes in magic anymore. I'm surprised you knew who I was when we first met. Who taught you this?" Atem asked.

"My father. He's told me about you and how to use dark magic," Jaylin replied.

"Who _is_ your father?"

"The one you gave your powers to when you passed on."

_"Th-That's impossible,"_ Atem said, almost choking.

"Well, you see..." Jaylin said, walking up to Atem, then whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened a bit, then sighed in relief.

"Okay, _that_ makes sense! I was about to say," Atem replied laughing, then gently facepalmed himself. "I'm actually not surprised he went _that_ route. I wonder why I never thought about that?" He then cleared his throat. "Anyways, I understand that there's alot of pressure with evil on this island. Your skills have proven that I can trust you with something that can help you defeat Tragoedia." He got out a scroll and gave it to Jaylin, who unrolled it and, to her luck, it was written in her language. "After performing these two spells, you can set up a trap, which should be explained on the very bottom."

"I know you know my dad and all, but I'm surprised you're trusting me with _this_," Jaylin said, looking up from the scrolls.

"I've... heard word of your deeds from the Underworld and I know you need these two spells to defeat Tragoedia and his men Nightshroud and Truman. My friends say I can trust you and I trust their judgment. My guess is that you get around alot."

Jaylin shrugged, "it's pretty crazy."

"Practice on those and, when you get the chance, tell your father I said, _'hi,'_" Atem winked as Jaylin nodded in reply.

"I'll tell him!"

Atem walked away, then slowly disappeared. Everyone gave each other glances before Jaylin stepped down, yawning.

"Ah man, that diaha had me beat!" Jaylin said tiredly.

"Is _this_ what a Shadow Game is supposed to be like?" Zane asked confused.

"Yeah. It was never meant to be used to bring harm. It was only to judge and test others. When I get older, I just might be able to conjure up a Shadow Game without harming anyone or doing any damage, like the Pharaoh."

"Wait, but I swear I heard Professor Banner say that it would get Jaylin _killed_ last night!" Syrus cried out.

"I must apologize for scaring you, Syrus. I was actually making sure that the Pharaoh didn't take the Shadow Game too far. Sometimes, they _can_ really hurt people, if not used carefully. I also didn't know if you knew about magic or not. With Jaylin, it is hard to tell which of her friends know about magic and which ones she keeps it from. She holds a number of secrets from her friends for _personal reasons_ I will not explain."

"Honestly, I can see why magic would be one of them. I doubt if _anyone_ at school would be able to handle _that_ kind of thing," Carl claimed with folded arms.

_"Perhaps,"_ Zane responded.

"So, what was that you were telling that Pharaoh guy in his ear?" Ronda asked curiously.

"How Dad got me. Nothing important," Jaylin replied as Ronda, Carl, Alexis and Bastion stared at her with blinking eyes. Zane just sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going back!" Zane responded aloud, walking back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"I'm going to get some shuteye," Jaylin declared, yawning again, then walking on her way to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Why do I get the feeling that Zane knows something about Jaylin that we don't?" Alexis asked aloud as Professor Banner smiled, watching Jaylin return to her dorm room.

**A/N: Okay, for those of you that want to know who Jezerel is, you're going to have to wait to find out. This won't be explained for another two sequels. There's alot to go through, so be patient and we'll get to Jezerel very soon. The only hint I'll give you is that she's very connected to the events of season 3. I'm sure most of you can put _some_ of the pieces together about Jezerel. No, she's not Yubel.**

**Also, before I forget, I just wrote a new story called Super Yu-Gi-Oh, based on the movie Kickass. I highly advise you to check it out, if you're interested.**


	19. Nightmare and Duel on the Roof

**Here's the next chapter! Don't worry, Nightshroud will arrive soon. There's a reason he hasn't arrived yet. Also, Bastion's deck is going to be the one from the manga, since I found it to be badass than the one from the anime. Review please!**

It had been five days since Jaylin and her friends were warned about Nightshroud. They knew he was only _waiting_ for the right moment to strike, probably when they were least expecting it. They all kept training and learning how to handle being challenged to a Shadow Game and playing it. Jaylin was more than relieved that there was a dark user on the island and she didn't have to call her father up to arrive. She needed her heart to darken before she could actually _control_ the dark powers. Her father told her that a true dark heart will give the user better control over his/her emotions when starting a shadow game, which is why someone that's too _innocent_ should _never_ start a Shadow Game.

This was still the first week of the first round of the competitions. Chancellor Shepard stated that, for the next two weeks, there would be the first round dueling and each duel held a thirty minute time limit. Rarely did any duel go over thirty minutes and, so far, non of them did. Chazz was dueling on his turn against a Slifer Red student named Tamual. While they were having their duel, Jaylin was dressing in the Girl's Locker Room for her next duel with Bastion Misawa.

Jaylin heard her phone ring. She got her phone as she was pulling her pants up, putting the phone to her ear, and holding it with her shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Jaylin responded.

_"Hey Jaylin!"_ The twins and Shon replied together.

"You just _love_ breaking into Yugi's place, don't ya?"

_"Well, someone's gotta keep this place occupied, while he's gone and make sure this food don't go to waste,"_ Shon replied with his mouth full.

"You guys are something else!"

_"Word."_

_"So, have you guys ran into any attacks yet?"_ Kathle asked.

"Not yet. I am going to be dueling against Bastion very soon."

_"Nice!"_

_"Personally, I'd be bursting those Abandoned Dorm doors! He's sure taking his freakin' time to appear!"_ Shon stated.

_"Which is why it's a good thing _you're_ not there,"_ Katal glared as Shon snorted in response.

"You know, it's too bad you can't see me duel. The duels don't start airing the duels live until the duelist representative goes against other schools," Jaylin stated with disappointment in her voice.

_"It's fine, Jay! You can still tell us how the duels are going and update us on how far you're going. I'm wishing you the best of luck to making it as the duelist representative,"_ Katal said.

"Thanks!" Jaylin replied, looking at the mirror and putting on her vest. She started putting on her makeup, placing on ruby red lip gloss. "You _know_ I'm going to be the duelist representative!"

_"You got that right! You are_ the daughter of Yugi Moto_. It only makes sense!"_ Kathle agreed.

"Yeah."

"Hey Jay, it's almost time for you to show up!" Alexis called Jaylin.

"Coming!" Jaylin replied, then spoke on the phone. "Gotta go. I'll tell you how the duel goes, kay."

_"You better! See ya!"_ Kathle replied before Jaylin hung up.

Jaylin appeared inside the auditorium, located at the bottom of the stage. She shuffled her deck, waiting until Chancellor Shepard made his announcement. It was about five minutes before Jaylin heard him.

_"Now, for our next duel, we have Jaylin Yuki versus Bastion Misawa! Would you both please step forward!?"_ Chancellor Shepard announced as Jaylin climbed on one side of the stage and Bastion on the other. They both walked toward the middle and shook hands.

"May the best duelist win," Jaylin smirked, showing a wink.

"Touché," Bastion replied before him and Jaylin walked away from each other, making sure they were on each side of the duel stage. It was only now that Jaylin began noticing her friends at the very front of the auditorium and others in the middle or back, who were rather aquantances or those that knew/heard of her. Because Jaylin was on the Dance Team, Spirit Club, and Student Council, she had grown in popularity. Seeing other people she didn't know appearing to watch her duel was no surprise.

Bastion and Jaylin turned on their duel disks. Of course, because this was a tournament, they were to decide on who would go first by playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Bastion won, so he went first. He and Jaylin drew five cards, then Bastion drew his first card.

"I summon Fox Fire in defense mode," Bastion started as a bright orange fox appeared on the field with a small flame at the tip of its tail. "Then, I place one card face-down. Your turn." Bastion could hear his friends clapping for him, being that the audience, who cheered for a certain duelist to win, would clap after his/her turn like it was golf.

"I place one card face-down, then summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode," Jaylin declared as her plant Elemental HERO appeared boldly on the field. "He attacks and destroys your Fox Fire!" Elemental HERO Knospe ran over and punched Fox Fire, bursting it from the field. She could hear her friends and other people in the back and middle applauding, being that the audience also applauded for whoever he/she was cheering for whenever the duelist destroys a monster, and even louder when the duelist summons his/her famous or ace monster.

"I play my trap, Graveyard of Wondering Souls!" Bastion declared as he then summoned a Fireball token to the field.

"I guess that ends my-"

"_Hold it!_ I use Fire Fox's special ability!" Bastion shouted, holding his hand out as Fire Fox appeared back on the field. Since it was the end of Jaylin's turn, the whole crowd clapped for the girl's performance. "Now, it's my turn!" He drew his next card, showing a smirk on his face. "I'll have my Fire Fox attack Knospe!"

Jaylin began bursting out laughing, then declared, "I activate Rose Bud by tributing Knospe to special summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose!" Knospe's top bud began blooming and opening as a flower. Elemental HERO Poison Rose appeared from the purple flower all glamorous, yet poisonous. It sent out razor-sharp peddles, which instantly destroyed Fire Fox. The crowd began laughing aloud at the fact Bastion just had his monster commit suicide. _"Oh my god, are you commit _suicide_!?"_ Jaylin was laughing so hard, tears burst from her eyes and she was coughing. Bastion's life points had dropped to 2400. "Wow, I am LMAO! I am literally lmao."

"Anyways, I activate Graceful Charity from my hand," Bastion declared, the crowd had quieted down by this time. He discarded two cards and drew three more. "And due to the effect of my trap card, I can instantly special summon three Fireball tokens!" Three more Fireball Tokens were instantly special summoned to the field. "I place two cards face-down, then special summon my Fire Fox from the graveyard, due to its effect." Fire Fox was instantly special summoned from the graveyard. Bastion's friends began clapping after that.

"Okay, then I go!" Jaylin declared, drawing her next card. She showed a huge smirk, which made Bastion's eyes furrow. "I summon Ocean to the field!" Elemental HERO Ocean was instantly summoned to the field. Jaylin could hear about half her crowd cheering, since a few of them knew this monster. "I use Poison Rose to attack one of your Fireball Tokens!" Poison Rose lifted her hands and razor-sharp peddles shot toward Bastion's Fireball Token second to the left when...

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Bastion declared as he activated his trap card, which created a cyclone that sucked in the attacking peddles.

"Not bad! I place one card face-down, then end!" Jaylin ended, hearing her friends and audience clapping afterwards.

Bastion drew his next card, looking out at the crowd from the corner of his eyes. Bastion could see his friends cheering both him and Jaylin on, Alexis smiling and waving at him, which made him blush cherry red. Bastion smiled and declared, "I activate Reload!" I place three of my cards to my deck, shuffled it, then drew three more cards. "I activate Gathering of Malice by fusing three of my Fireball Tokens to create Goka the Pyre of Malice!" Three of Bastion's Fireball Tokens fused together in the light and appeared as a huge furnace that was two inches taller than Bastion with huge flames bursting from the top, which held a terrifying face.

"Whoa, that is just the most bizarre monster I've ever seen," Jaylin responded with widened eyes.

"Glad that you're impressed with my monster. Now, I reveal my face-down card Card Destruction!"

"Oh f**k!" Jaylin cursed, placing her hand into her graveyard, then drawing the same number of cards. "And here I just drew my Polymerization card!"

"You should try holding in your expressions, whenever you draw your best cards, or I just might take them out," Bastion smirked, also placing his hand into his graveyard and drawing the same number of cards. Jaylin blushed a slight pink, since she did get excited when she drew Polymerization. "Because I discarded two monsters, I can special summon two more Fireball Tokens!" Two extra Fireball Tokens appeared on the field. "Now, I activate Goka's ability!" Three Fireball Tokens flew into the furnace and strengthened Goka the Pyre of Malice and raising its attack to 2500. "And Goka destroys your Poison Rose!" Goka the Pyre of Malice opened the furnace door and shot a huge blast of fire at Elemental HERO Poison Rose, burning it to a crisp and leaving Jaylin with 3400 life points remaining. Bastions friends applauded for his success in destroying one of Jaylin's monsters. "I end!"

Bastion's friends clapped for their friend's performance. Jaylin drew her next card, then declared, "I summon Elemental HERO Woodsman and place Ocean in defense mode." Elemental HERO Woodsman appeared on the field in a defense position as a few of the crowd applauded, also being familiar with that monster. Elemental HERO Ocean, then changed into defense mode. "I place one card face-down! That ends my turn!" The crowd clapped for Jaylin's performance.

"I summon Rigrass Leever!" Bastion declared, summoning a brown wooden monster with a vertical mouth, pointy silver knuckles, and holding a scythe in both hands. "Then, I activate Nobleman of the Extermination to destroy your face-down card on the left!" A warrior man, who looked like an Ancient Roman Soldier, appeared in front of Jaylin's face-down card on the left and sliced it in half with its sword, bursting it from the field. Jaylin searched through her deck to remove any cards, like the one that was destroyed, from play, which was one, then shuffled her deck. "Now, my Goka destroys your Woodsman!" Goka the Pyre of Malice shot open its furnace door to shoot heavy flames at Elemental HERO Woodsman, only for Winged Kuriboh to appear like a wall. Bastion's eyes widened, looking at Jaylin's field and noticing her face-down card revealed as The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. The crowd laughed and cheered at the same time. Winged Kuriboh was one monster everyone in school _knew_ Jaylin for. "Shit! I guess that ends my turn!" Bastion heard his friends clap afterwards.

"Damn right!" Jaylin smirked. "I activate Woodman's special ability and bring back my Polymerization from my graveyard and use it to fuse my Woodsman and Ocean!" Elemental HERO Woodsman and Elemental HERO Ocean fused into the light and appeared as Elemental HERO Terra Firma. As soon as the monster appeared, the whole crowd in the auditorium stood up and screamed, applauding for Jaylin's known ace monster in the school, being that Jaylin talked about that monster ALL the time and summoned it in over half her duels. "I use De-Fusion on your Goka!" Bastion's eyes widened as he watched his Goka the Pyre of Malice burst from the field, since his Fireball Tokens didn't come from the graveyard like most fusion material monsters do. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Everyone clapped afterwards.

Bastion drew his next card, then declared, "I place my two monsters in defense mode."

"Not so fast, because I activate my trap card, Terra Firma Gravity!" Jaylin declared as Bastion's monsters were forced into attack mode, then both attacked Elemental HERO Terra Firma, leaving Bastion with 0 life points remaining. "GOTCHA!" The crowd stood up and cheered for Jaylin's victory over Bastion. A chart of the duelists dueling were shown on the screen at the very end of the auditorium across from the entrance. Jaylin's name was highlighted and the line attached to her highlighted name connected to Chazz Princeton._ "Well, wha do ya know?"_

"I suppose you'll have a more decent crowd than this," Bastion said.

"That was a fun duel, Bastion. We can celebrate! How's it we meet at Alexis' place with the boys and have our own little party."

"I-I don't know. I've never actually been in Alexis' place before," Bastion replied, showing a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Don't puss out! Besides, Alexis would _love_ _it_ if you came."

"She would?"

_"Hm-hm,"_ Jaylin replied, nodding her head slowly.

"I suppose it won't be any harm then."

"Great! I'll go tell her!" Jaylin said, running off the stage, leaving a nervous Bastion. She arrived at the edge of the wall that separated the audience seats from the stage below. "Hey Lex!"

"That was an amazing duel, Jay!" Alexis stated cheerfully.

"Yeah. It'd also be interesting to see ya go up against Chazz," Carl smirked. "You'd probably get a wider audience."

"Yeah. Oh, Bastion and I decided we could celebrate and have a party at Alexis' place. What do ya say?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Alexis replied.

"Great! Let me know, if you need me to bring the birth control pills," Carl smirked as Alexis' face flushed cherry red and all the girls laughed.

"You are _so_ mature, Carl!" Alexis glared, hearing her friends laugh continuously.

"Co'mon guys, let's go to Alexis' room already!" Jaylin cried.

"Okay, but I won't forgive you for killing my joke," Carl smirked as Jaylin stuck her tongue out in response.

Jaylin and all of her friends walked on their way to Alexis' dorm room, the others in Ra Yellow or Slifer Red Campus getting an invite. The Obelisk Blue Dorm wasn't too far away, so it didn't take long to walk to the campus like it was for the Ra Yellow, especially the Slifer Red Campus. On their way, the gang talked and laughed about pointless things, when Jaylin and Ronda instantly froze in place. At this point, everyone was at the entrance to the building.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked, waving her hand in front of the two dark users.

"That feeling I get when Professor Banner starts a Shadow Game... it's hitting me like a ton of bricks, only there's so much of it, I..." Ronda explained, then gasped, falling on her hands and knees, panting at the same time.

"Hey, something wrong?" Chazz asked.

_"Get out of here..."_ Ronda staggered, clasping onto her chest.

"Chazz, you need to get out of here now. Ronda's fine!" Jaylin warned Chazz, snapping out of her frozen state.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but-" Chazz said before Jaylin's eyes instantly turned gold, which made him jump.

_"I said get out!"_ Jaylin shouted before Chazz ran off, though paused as soon as the darkness enclosed the entire field, making the other Obelisk students run to their campus. "_I hate it when I have to do that, _especially when Shadow Games have to start in public areas! Why couldn't they start in libraries or somewhere nobody goes to!?"

"Ronda, are you okay?" Alexis asked as Ronda got up and nodded her head, still somewhat in shock.

"It's okay, Ronda! The darkness just shocked you for a moment!" Jaylin assured as she helped Ronda on her feet. "Okay Nightshroud, you can show up or I can make up the game for you!"

"There has to be an opponent in order for a game to start, young lady," Nightshroud replied, appearing in a black top and pants with a black leather trench coat, his face covered in a purple mask.

"What's it with rivals, bad guys and trench coats? Is it like the hottest fashion for them to wear trench coats? I guess that must make Sherlock Holmes my mortal enemy," Jaylin complained.

"Wait, it's Atticus!" Alexis cried. Nightshroud chuckled darkly, removing his mask and revealing a similar male version of Alexis' face, only with glaring chocolate brown eyes and a sickly smirk. Alexis glared angrily. "GET OUT OF MY BROTHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Ah, so _you're_ his sister. I suppose that explains that face you're giving me. It was the same one he gave me before I defeated him," Nightshroud replied, then turned to Jaylin. "Though, _this one_ is the one I'm really looking for."

"Guess you're still pissed about me kicking your ass," Jaylin smirked with cockiness written on her face.

"More like I'm _satisfied_. You see, that shadow game gave me such excitement. I wanted to go against you again, a _rematch_ you might say," Nightshroud stated as Jaylin shot a glare. "It's funny, only Tragoedia has ever fought anyone, whose powers could be compared to ours. Of course, he felt almost just as much excitement when he played a game with Prince Atem. We knew better than to tackle with _him_ or his pimp when either one came on the island."

"I'll give you points for having a brain," Jaylin stated. "It's too bad you're not very good at distinguishing eye color."

"Huh?" Ronda asked.

"_Cute!_ Funny thing is Tragoedia wanted to test him and almost did," Nightshroud stated.

_"Good thing you didn't, because the _last thing_ we want is Yugi's corpse on the island,"_ Jaylin responded.

"Such sarcasm. How about we start the game, shall we? This time, it won't be duel monsters," Nightshroud smirked as Jaylin felt the barrier only surrounding her and her opponent. "I did come to notice you playing diaha with Atem, so I am to assume you know the rules. It sounds like a fitting game for us."

"Bring it! Get cha game on, Nightshroud!"

Chazz was at a very far distance, but close enough to be able to see and hear what was going on. He began muttering, _"this _has _to be a dream."_


	20. Bad News

**Here's the next chapter of this story. Now, this is where the top 160 duelists are finally revealed. I will try to have the real plot be focused as much as possible, because the competition is only a subplot. Jaylin isn't forgetting about the whole Abandoned Dorm thing going on. **

**Also, I have been working on making a picture of Jaylin on deviantart. Here's the link to it {hp : /fav. me/d6pq9o0} I know you can't copy and paste it, so just type in the link at the link bar, don't add the spaces, add two "t"s between the h and p. I may make another Yugioh DA picture on deviantart. I will let you guys know when I do. If you wish to do a fan comic or fan art picture based on this story, let me know and put out the link of this story there too. Review please!**

It had been four weeks since the competition started and all of the competitors turned in their Duel Score Chips. The students chosen to be part of the official competition were to report to the auditorium early before the rest of the student body were to appear at the assembly. Each of the 160 students competing were required to change into their dueling outfits, which they were all to be using in every competition.

A bulk of the students kept their school uniform, since it was more convenient and wanted to represent their school and dorm. Though, there were a number of students that had their own dueling outfits. Jaylin sat at the edge of the duel stage arranging her deck. She had on her dueling outfit: Yugi's old tank top that reached right above her bellybutton, her Slifer Red vest, black jeans, white tennis shoes, a deck belt around her waist, and a red headband over her head.

Jaylin placed her deck back into her deck pocket on her belt, then stood up on the duel stage, looking around for her friends. She noticed Zane appearing in the outfit he wore on every competition he's ever participated: black shirt, black pants with red designs, a black trench coat with silver at the edges and an unbuckled belt hanging down, a deck belt around his waist, and black leather boots.

"I was wondering when you were going to start wearing that," Jaylin teased Zane with a smirk up her lips.

"I was partly hoping you would be wearing pink overalls," Zane smirked.

_"Very funny,"_ Jaylin replied grimly, then showed her smirk again. "Actually, I just might wear pigtails next year just to irritate you." Zane shot her a glare.

_"Don't."_

"At least with your outfit, you're ten times more creative with mixing your Duel Academy outfit with your own, compared to half these guys," Carl stated, walking toward Jaylin and Zane. Carl wore a navy blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yin and yang symbol in the middle, which was over a white undershirt shown at the bottom, light blue jeans, casual high heel sandals, a white deck belt around her waist, and black fingerless gloves. She wore some eyeliner, navy blue eye shadow, some earrings at the back of her ears, and a touch of lip balm.

"Like your outfit, Carl," Jaylin complimented.

"Thanks. I figured you would."

"Hey girls!" Alexis called out. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a black bow tie, an unbuttoned blue suit over the white collared shirt, a long blue skirt that reached over her knees, tan pantyhose, a black deck belt around her waist, and black high heels. She had a pearl necklace around her neck, some white pearl earrings, and hardly any makeup on her face.

"I'm not sure if I should call you a yuppy or a Kaiba Corp. employee without the name tag," Jaylin teased.

"Cute."

"Hey ladies, what do you think of_ The Chazz's _official outfit?" Chazz asked in a braggadocious manner. He wore a dark purple shirt, black pants, a black deck belt around his waist, brown shoes, and a black trench coat that was unbuttoned.

"Well, I'll be honest, you look like you're copying Zane's trench coat," Jaylin replied, which made Chazz's eyes widen, looking at his trench coat, and then looking at Zane's. "Other than that, maybe add some eyeliner and you'll officially be the emo duelist."

"Not a bad idea," Alexis smirked in agreement before the girls all laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but _I'll_ be the duelist to make all the ladies swoon."

"Unless you can surpass the sexiness of Jesse Anderson, I clearly doubt that," Jaylin disagreed.

_"Girls,"_ Chazz muttered darkly. "Speaking of the devil, how's it been with you and your new boyfriend?"

"We weren't really officially boyfriend and girlfriend and it kinda didn't work out. Though, it was a good try."

"Poor Belowski," Carl said as Jaylin shrugged.

"Alright everyone, I need you all to stand on this stage as the rest of the students find a place to sit! You are allowed to sit down, if you wish, though I want you all to stand up when I say! Does everyone understand!?" Chancellor Shepard announced.

_"Yes, Chancellor Shepard!"_ Everyone replied.

"Great! Let's make this assembly an exciting one and be sure to make yourself presentable!"

Everyone began climbing onto the duel stage, then sitting down cross-legged. Very soon, the Duel Academy students began appearing and finding places to sit. The teachers had to guide the crowd of students to their seats to fill up the auditorium. Jaylin sat with Alexis and Carl, waiting for Chancellor Shepard to begin presenting the 160 chosen duelists competing in the competition.

Chancellor Shepard announced the chosen 160 duelists competing, naming every single one of them in alphabetical order. It took a while to name all of them, but they were eventually named and everyone applauded for all of them.

"Now, we will be charting on who is competing against whom! Starting tomorrow, each of these fine duelists will be given a schedule on whom they will be competing against! We will begin with the first round of duelists! We will be starting the first round at 3:30! Each of the duels will continue until 8:00! Each duel has a thirty minute time limit! If the duel goes over the time limit, the duelist with the highest amount of life points is the winner of that duel! It will be set to the normal Duel Monsters Rules! If any of you wish to watch the competition, the auditorium is open for you to watch the play!" Chancellor Shepard announced as the audience applauded.

Everyone was dismissed and the 160 duelists began preparing to leave. Though, Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler began talking with each other, seemingly to agree on something.

"Jaylin! Alexis! Bastion! Syrus! Zane! Carl!" Dr. Crowler called as the six duelists appeared out in front. "Chancellor Shepard and I need you to appear in the Main Office with Ronda as soon as you can."

"Okay!" Jaylin replied, knowing that this was serious.

Syrus wore, as his dueling outfit, a sky blue long sleeve shirt over a pale yellow short sleeve and unbuttoned jacket, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Bastion wore his Ra Yellow uniform with gray tennis shoes and a white shirt under his uniform jacket. The group of friends gave each other glances, wondering what Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler would need them for. They could tell, from Jaylin's facial expression, that this seemed to be very serious.

Jaylin text Ronda about Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler needing her and everyone else to meet them at the office. They all arrived at the Main Office as soon as they could, Ronda in her Slifer Red uniform and everyone else in their dueling outfits. To their surprise, Professor Banner was inside the office too, holding his pet cat Pharaoh.

"Is this about what's going on at the Abandoned Dorm?" Jaylin asked.

"I'm afraid so. Something happened last night that I think we should warn all of you about. That incident with you breaking into the Abandoned Dorm made Nightshroud angry and vows revenge. Several of the guards, patrolling the Abandoned Dorm, began disappearing. One of them came to us and told me that Nightshroud is planning to attack this school, mainly you, Jaylin," Chancellor Shepard warned.

"When is Nightshroud planning to attack?" Zane asked.

"We're not sure, but we need you all to keep a lookout for them. I called Mr. Kaiba about this and he says that, for now, to use the reinforcements we do have on hand. Kaiba was informed of your training, thanks to Jaylin, and he believes you're good enough to keep Nightshroud and _whoever he's sending_ at bay until he figures out what to do with this," Chancellor Shepard replied.

"Are you sure there's _nothing_ else you can do?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"From what I can see, their powers are dangerous, but not too dangerous for us to take on. You will be having some sort of _guidance_ with you, being that I doubt if Jaylin's father would be happy if you kids went into this alone," Professor Banner replied, petting his cat. Everyone's, except the Truesdale's, eyes widened, not really expecting Jaylin's father to be somewhat involved with this.

_"Yet he was fine with us breaking into the Abandoned Dorm,"_ Zane spouted out sarcastically.

"He was guiding us, Zane," Jaylin pointed out.

"Right."

"Your father also advises you to keep in contact with him, just in case the worst should happen," Chancellor Shepard ordered.

"On it! We'll also train up, after leaving here, to be extra prepared," Jaylin promised.

"Good. Make sure that you all have close contact with each other. I will have Professor Banner guide you all, since he's one of the only teachers familiar with this kind of _stuff_."

"Great idea! We'll put your cell phone number on our contact list," Jaylin promised as everyone put Professor Banner's phone number on their contact list on their cell phones.

Everyone was nervous, since hearing the bad news from Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler. The first thing that Zane and Syrus did, besides changing into their everyday clothes, was train. They would punch and kick each other like they were in a fighting match. Syrus quickly jumped and hooked his legs around his brother's waist while trying to reach for the wrists. Zane used his fists to pound against Syrus' legs before they came loose and Syrus fell on the ground on his back. Zane made the first punch, which Syrus pushed away quickly, trying to make a firm kick with his right foot, which his brother instantly grabbed.

"Looks like you guys are getting better!" Jaylin cried out as the brothers stopped their training and faced her. "I think all of you guys are ready to get a taste of dark powers."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"I mean I'm going to see, if you can hold yourself in facing a _real_ Shadow Game. This one won't be like the ones you saw and closer to the one you witnessed Atem and I playing. Professor Banner will be the one to conjure up a Shadow Game, since he's got better control and I have absolutely no control at all," Jaylin explained.

"I don't know about this, Jaylin," Zane replied, showing furrowed eyebrows. He knew now that not all Shadow Games were dangerous and sometimes can be fun, but he still felt nervous of facing one again.

"You need to face one before you start going against Nightshroud's version of a Shadow Game. Your body is trained and now you just need to learn how to handle facing one. If not, you'll never stand a chance against real dangerous Shadow Games, if you can't avoid it," Jaylin explained as the brothers gave nervous glances. She smiled. "I'll let Ronda go first. She's more than ready."

Jaylin and her friends walked into the same area where Jaylin and Atem previously had their diaha. Professor Banner stood at the side, while Jaylin came front in center.

"I'll start with explaining about summoning Ka's. Anyone can do this, even those without dark powers; though it can only be done though a Shadow Game, if you're not a dark power user. To summon a Ka, let the darkness flow into your body, then release it. While doing this, you signal your Ka by feeling a wanting desire. It's easier to just give a chanting signal, but you can't use it without summoning them out and giving the wanting signal on your first try," Jaylin instructed. She turned to Ronda. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" Ronda replied, then Professor Banner walked across from her, placing his cat down. Pharaoh ran off to where everyone was standing and watching on the sidelines. Darkness began emerging from Professor Banner's body, his eyes glowing a slightly brighter red than Ronda's, and engulfed the field between him and Ronda. Ronda flinched, feeling the darkness entering inside her and instantly, her eyes turning into a bloody dark crimson red. It was almost like Atem's crimson eyes, only blacker.

"Are you okay?" Jaylin asked as Ronda took a deep breath and furrowed her eyebrows.

_"I'm fine."_

"I will make this game simple. We will summon one monster to battle each other and the first player's monster that dies loses," Professor Banner stated. "I will let you go first."

Ronda concentrated on her emotions, giving a wanting desire, while also letting the darkness flow into her heart before releasing it. A monster emerged from her body, giving everyone a gasp, as a female warrior elf with light green skin, black leather armor, black shoes, long black hair in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and holding a sword and shield in each hand. Professor Banner's monster appeared as some sort of huge steel with an enormous tail, medium-sized wings, and sharp claws on its hands and feet.

"Wow, how did you get your Ka to become a duel monsters card?" Jaylin asked curiously, recognizing the dragon as Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel.

"I did work with Pegasus at one point," Professor Banner replied.

"I suppose that makes sense."

_"I guess my monster attacks that... thing,"_ Ronda said as Warrior Elf began attacking Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel, who disappeared suddenly. _"Huh?"_ Then, she felt a hard slap from Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel, causing her to fall on her front and knock the wind out of her.

"You need to figure out your monster's effect. Direct attacks can be the most dangerous attacks in diaha, since it can knock the player's concentration and make the monster instantly disappear," Jaylin instructed as Ronda got up on her hands and knees, then on her feet. "It's probably a good thing that Professor Banner's monster only has 500 Ka points!"

_"Okay, how do I know its ability?"_

"Talk to your Ka using your mind link. That could probably help."

Ronda began trying to communicate with her Ka monster, asking,_ '_what's your ability?_'_

_"I am Warrior Elf and my attack doubles when the Ka points of a monster are higher than mine. It would not work on this one, since my Ka points are higher,"_ Warrior Elf replied inside Ronda's mind.

_"Okay then... protect me!"_ Ronda commanded as Warrior Elf began attacking Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel.

"Dodge!" Professor Banner commanded as the steel dragon avoided the attack. "Counter attack!" Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel wiped its tail at Warrior Elf, making her fall for a split second before she got up.

_"Attack!"_ Ronda commanded as Warrior Elf tried to make another attack when...

"Dodge and activate effect," Professor Banner commanded as his monster slapped Ronda from behind and her monster instantly disappeared. "That was a good first try." Ronda took a deep breath, putting her hand onto her chest to gasp for air. She stood up and returned with the rest of the group. "Who is next?"

"I'll go," Zane decided, wanting to get this over with and finally face the dangerous Shadow Game that took away his two closest companions.

"Very well. I will let you go first."

Zane took a deep breath, then closed his eyes to give out a wanting desire. He felt the darkness engulf the field and enter his body, then a monster emerged from him as some sort of machine three-headed dragon with spike wheels and barrel guns for heads. Everyone gasped, especially Syrus, before Zane opened his eyes to see what his dragon was. A smirk appeared across his lips.

_'So, what's your ability?'_ Zane asked in his mind.

_"We are Gatling Dragon. We turn each of our barrels, then can start our attacks. Only half of the bullets are in each barrel. If, by the time we begin our attack, one of us shoots and, if there's a bullet we hit, your opponent's monster is instantly destroyed,"_ Gatling Dragon replied.

"I use Gatling Dragon's ability!" Zane declared as the three barrel heads began turning, making everyone stare in awe. The first shot was made and instantly destroyed Professor Banner's monster. The teacher placed his hand across his ribs, feeling the pain of the attack.

"Whoa!" Professor Banner responded, then fixed his glasses.

"Now, something to remember is that the dodge or counter attack move never works when effect moves are activated. You can only avoid those using spells or traps," Jaylin explained. Zane's Ka monster instantly disappeared.

"I have to say Zane, that is one badass monster," Carl smirked, which made Zane show a small smile.

"Who's next?" Professor Banner asked.


	21. Round 1 Duel Jaylin VS Bastion

**Here's the next chapter! Don't worry, Nightshroud will arrive soon. There's a reason he hasn't arrived yet. Also, Bastion's deck is going to be the one from the manga, since I found it to be badass than the one from the anime. Review please!**

It had been five days since Jaylin and her friends were warned about Nightshroud. They knew he was only _waiting_ for the right moment to strike, probably when they were least expecting it. They all kept training and learning how to handle being challenged to a Shadow Game and playing it. Jaylin was more than relieved that there was a dark user on the island and she didn't have to call her father up to arrive. She needed her heart to darken before she could actually _control_ the dark powers. Her father told her that a true dark heart will give the user better control over his/her emotions when starting a shadow game, which is why someone that's too _innocent_ should _never_ start a Shadow Game.

This was still the first week of the first round of the competitions. Chancellor Shepard stated that, for the next two weeks, there would be the first round dueling and each duel held a thirty minute time limit. Rarely did any duel go over thirty minutes and, so far, non of them did. Chazz was dueling on his turn against a Slifer Red student named Tamual. While they were having their duel, Jaylin was dressing in the Girl's Locker Room for her next duel with Bastion Misawa.

Jaylin heard her phone ring. She got her phone as she was pulling her pants up, putting the phone to her ear, and holding it with her shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Jaylin responded.

_"Hey Jaylin!"_ The twins and Shon replied together.

"You just _love_ breaking into Yugi's place, don't ya?"

_"Well, someone's gotta keep this place occupied, while he's gone and make sure this food don't go to waste,"_ Shon replied with his mouth full.

"You guys are something else!"

_"Word."_

_"So, have you guys ran into any attacks yet?"_ Kathle asked.

"Not yet. I am going to be dueling against Bastion very soon."

_"Nice!"_

_"Personally, I'd be bursting those Abandoned Dorm doors! He's sure taking his freakin' time to appear!"_ Shon stated.

_"Which is why it's a good thing _you're_ not there,"_ Katal glared as Shon snorted in response.

"You know, it's too bad you can't see me duel. The duels don't start airing the duels live until the duelist representative goes against other schools," Jaylin stated with disappointment in her voice.

_"It's fine, Jay! You can still tell us how the duels are going and update us on how far you're going. I'm wishing you the best of luck to making it as the duelist representative,"_ Katal said.

"Thanks!" Jaylin replied, looking at the mirror and putting on her vest. She started putting on her makeup, placing on ruby red lip gloss. "You _know_ I'm going to be the duelist representative!"

_"You got that right! You are_ the daughter of Yugi Moto_. It only makes sense!"_ Kathle agreed.

"Yeah."

"Hey Jay, it's almost time for you to show up!" Alexis called Jaylin.

"Coming!" Jaylin replied, then spoke on the phone. "Gotta go. I'll tell you how the duel goes, kay."

_"You better! See ya!"_ Kathle replied before Jaylin hung up.

Jaylin appeared inside the auditorium, located at the bottom of the stage. She shuffled her deck, waiting until Chancellor Shepard made his announcement. It was about five minutes before Jaylin heard him.

_"Now, for our next duel, we have Jaylin Yuki versus Bastion Misawa! Would you both please step forward!?"_ Chancellor Shepard announced as Jaylin climbed on one side of the stage and Bastion on the other. They both walked toward the middle and shook hands.

"May the best duelist win," Jaylin smirked, showing a wink.

"Tu shay," Bastion replied before him and Jaylin walked away from each other, making sure they were on each side of the duel stage. It was only now that Jaylin began noticing her friends at the very front of the auditorium and others in the middle or back, who were rather aquantances or those that knew/heard of her. Because Jaylin was on the Dance Team, Spirit Club, and Student Council, she had grown in popularity. Seeing other people she didn't know appearing to watch her duel was no surprise.

Bastion and Jaylin turned on their duel disks. Of course, because this was a tournament, they were to decide on who would go first by playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Bastion won, so he went first. He and Jaylin drew five cards, then Bastion drew his first card.

"I summon Fox Fire in defense mode," Bastion started as a bright orange fox appeared on the field with a small flame at the tip of its tail. "Then, I place one card face-down. Your turn." Bastion could hear his friends clapping for him, being that the audience, who cheered for a certain duelist to win, would clap after his/her turn like it was golf.

"I place one card face-down, then summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode," Jaylin declared as her plant Elemental HERO appeared boldly on the field. "He attacks and destroys your Fox Fire!" Elemental HERO Knospe ran over and punched Fox Fire, bursting it from the field. She could hear her friends and other people in the back and middle applauding, being that the audience also applauded for whoever he/she was cheering for whenever the duelist destroys a monster, and even louder when the duelist summons his/her famous or ace monster.

"I play my trap, Graveyard of Wondering Souls!" Bastion declared as he then summoned a Fireball token to the field.

"I guess that ends my-"

"_Hold it!_ I use Fire Fox's special ability!" Bastion shouted, holding his hand out as Fire Fox appeared back on the field. Since it was the end of Jaylin's turn, the whole crowd clapped for the girl's performance. "Now, it's my turn!" He drew his next card, showing a smirk on his face. "I'll have my Fire Fox attack Knospe!"

Jaylin began bursting out laughing, then declared, "I activate Rose Bud by tributing Knospe to special summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose!" Knospe's top bud began blooming and opening as a flower. Elemental HERO Poison Rose appeared from the purple flower all glamorous, yet poisonous. It sent out razor-sharp peddles, which instantly destroyed Fire Fox. The crowd began laughing aloud at the fact Bastion just had his monster commit suicide. _"Oh my god, are you commit _suicide_!?"_ Jaylin was laughing so hard, tears burst from her eyes and she was coughing. Bastion's life points had dropped to 2400. "Wow, I am LMAO! I am literally lmao."

"Anyways, I activate Graceful Charity from my hand," Bastion declared, the crowd had quieted down by this time. He discarded two cards and drew three more. "And due to the effect of my trap card, I can instantly special summon three Fireball tokens!" Three more Fireball Tokens were instantly special summoned to the field. "I place two cards face-down, then special summon my Fire Fox from the graveyard, due to its effect." Fire Fox was instantly special summoned from the graveyard. Bastion's friends began clapping after that.

"Okay, then I go!" Jaylin declared, drawing her next card. She showed a huge smirk, which made Bastion's eyes furrow. "I summon Ocean to the field!" Elemental HERO Ocean was instantly summoned to the field. Jaylin could hear about half her crowd cheering, since a few of them knew this monster. "I use Poison Rose to attack one of your Fireball Tokens!" Poison Rose lifted her hands and razor-sharp peddles shot toward Bastion's Fireball Token second to the left when...

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Bastion declared as he activated his trap card, which created a cyclone that sucked in the attacking peddles.

"Not bad! I place one card face-down, then end!" Jaylin ended, hearing her friends and audience clapping afterwards.

Bastion drew his next card, looking out at the crowd from the corner of his eyes. Bastion could see his friends cheering both him and Jaylin on, Alexis smiling and waving at him, which made him blush cherry red. Bastion smiled and declared, "I activate Reload!" I place three of my cards to my deck, shuffled it, then drew three more cards. "I activate Gathering of Malice by fusing three of my Fireball Tokens to create Goka the Pyre of Malice!" Three of Bastion's Fireball Tokens fused together in the light and appeared as a huge furnace that was two inches taller than Bastion with huge flames bursting from the top, which held a terrifying face.

"Whoa, that is just the most bizarre monster I've ever seen," Jaylin responded with widened eyes.

"Glad that you're impressed with my monster. Now, I reveal my face-down card Card Destruction!"

"Oh f**k!" Jaylin cursed, placing her hand into her graveyard, then drawing the same number of cards. "And here I just drew my Polymerization card!"

"You should try holding in your expressions, whenever you draw your best cards, or I just might take them out," Bastion smirked, also placing his hand into his graveyard and drawing the same number of cards. Jaylin blushed a slight pink, since she did get excited when she drew Polymerization. "Because I discarded two monsters, I can special summon two more Fireball Tokens!" Two extra Fireball Tokens appeared on the field. "Now, I activate Goka's ability!" Three Fireball Tokens flew into the furnace and strengthened Goka the Pyre of Malice and raising its attack to 2500. "And Goka destroys your Poison Rose!" Goka the Pyre of Malice opened the furnace door and shot a huge blast of fire at Elemental HERO Poison Rose, burning it to a crisp and leaving Jaylin with 3400 life points remaining. Bastions friends applauded for his success in destroying one of Jaylin's monsters. "I end!"

Bastion's friends clapped for their friend's performance. Jaylin drew her next card, then declared, "I summon Elemental HERO Woodsman and place Ocean in defense mode." Elemental HERO Woodsman appeared on the field in a defense position as a few of the crowd applauded, also being familiar with that monster. Elemental HERO Ocean, then changed into defense mode. "I place one card face-down! That ends my turn!" The crowd clapped for Jaylin's performance.

"I summon Rigrass Leever!" Bastion declared, summoning a brown wooden monster with a vertical mouth, pointy silver knuckles, and holding a scythe in both hands. "Then, I activate Nobleman of the Extermination to destroy your face-down card on the left!" A warrior man, who looked like an Ancient Roman Soldier, appeared in front of Jaylin's face-down card on the left and sliced it in half with its sword, bursting it from the field. Jaylin searched through her deck to remove any cards, like the one that was destroyed, from play, which was one, then shuffled her deck. "Now, my Goka destroys your Woodsman!" Goka the Pyre of Malice shot open its furnace door to shoot heavy flames at Elemental HERO Woodsman, only for Winged Kuriboh to appear like a wall. Bastion's eyes widened, looking at Jaylin's field and noticing her face-down card revealed as The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. The crowd laughed and cheered at the same time. Winged Kuriboh was one monster everyone in school _knew_ Jaylin for. "Shit! I guess that ends my turn!" Bastion heard his friends clap afterwards.

"Damn right!" Jaylin smirked. "I activate Woodman's special ability and bring back my Polymerization from my graveyard and use it to fuse my Woodsman and Ocean!" Elemental HERO Woodsman and Elemental HERO Ocean fused into the light and appeared as Elemental HERO Terra Firma. As soon as the monster appeared, the whole crowd in the auditorium stood up and screamed, applauding for Jaylin's known ace monster in the school, being that Jaylin talked about that monster ALL the time and summoned it in over half her duels. "I use De-Fusion on your Goka!" Bastion's eyes widened as he watched his Goka the Pyre of Malice burst from the field, since his Fireball Tokens didn't come from the graveyard like most fusion material monsters do. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Everyone clapped afterwards.

Bastion drew his next card, then declared, "I place my two monsters in defense mode."

"Not so fast, because I activate my trap card, Terra Firma Gravity!" Jaylin declared as Bastion's monsters were forced into attack mode, then both attacked Elemental HERO Terra Firma, leaving Bastion with 0 life points remaining. "GOTCHA!" The crowd stood up and cheered for Jaylin's victory over Bastion. A chart of the duelists dueling were shown on the screen at the very end of the auditorium across from the entrance. Jaylin's name was highlighted and the line attached to her highlighted name connected to Chazz Princeton._ "Well, wha do ya know?"_

"I suppose you'll have a more decent crowd than this," Bastion said.

"That was a fun duel, Bastion. We can celebrate! How's it we meet at Alexis' place with the boys and have our own little party."

"I-I don't know. I've never actually been in Alexis' place before," Bastion replied, showing a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Don't puss out! Besides, Alexis would _love_ _it_ if you came."

"She would?"

_"Hm-hm,"_ Jaylin replied, nodding her head slowly.

"I suppose it won't be any harm then."

"Great! I'll go tell her!" Jaylin said, running off the stage, leaving a nervous Bastion. She arrived at the edge of the wall that separated the audience seats from the stage below. "Hey Lex!"

"That was an amazing duel, Jay!" Alexis stated cheerfully.

"Yeah. It'd also be interesting to see ya go up against Chazz," Carl smirked. "You'd probably get a wider audience."

"Yeah. Oh, Bastion and I decided we could celebrate and have a party at Alexis' place. What do ya say?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Alexis replied.

"Great! Let me know, if you need me to bring the birth control pills," Carl smirked as Alexis' face flushed cherry red and all the girls laughed.

"You are _so_ mature, Carl!" Alexis glared, hearing her friends laugh continuously.

"Co'mon guys, let's go to Alexis' room already!" Jaylin cried.

"Okay, but I won't forgive you for killing my joke," Carl smirked as Jaylin stuck her tongue out in response.

Jaylin and all of her friends walked on their way to Alexis' dorm room, the others in Ra Yellow or Slifer Red Campus getting an invite. The Obelisk Blue Dorm wasn't too far away, so it didn't take long to walk to the campus like it was for the Ra Yellow, especially the Slifer Red Campus. On their way, the gang talked and laughed about pointless things, when Jaylin and Ronda instantly froze in place. At this point, everyone was at the entrance to the building.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked, waving her hand in front of the two dark users.

"That feeling I get when Professor Banner starts a Shadow Game... it's hitting me like a ton of bricks, only there's so much of it, I..." Ronda explained, then gasped, falling on her hands and knees, panting at the same time.

"Hey, something wrong?" Chazz asked.

_"Get out of here..."_ Ronda staggered, clasping onto her chest.

"Chazz, you need to get out of here now. Ronda's fine!" Jaylin warned Chazz, snapping out of her frozen state.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but-" Chazz said before Jaylin's eyes instantly turned gold, which made him jump.

_"I said get out!"_ Jaylin shouted before Chazz ran off, though paused as soon as the darkness enclosed the entire field, making the other Obelisk students run to their campus. "_I hate it when I have to do that, _especially when Shadow Games have to start in public areas! Why couldn't they start in libraries or somewhere nobody goes to!?"

"Ronda, are you okay?" Alexis asked as Ronda got up and nodded her head, still somewhat in shock.

"It's okay, Ronda! The darkness just shocked you for a moment!" Jaylin assured as she helped Ronda on her feet. "Okay Nightshroud, you can show up or I can make up the game for you!"

"There has to be an opponent in order for a game to start, young lady," Nightshroud replied, appearing in a black top and pants with a black leather trench coat, his face covered in a purple mask.

"What's it with rivals, bad guys and trench coats? Is it like the hottest fashion for them to wear trench coats? I guess that must make Sherlock Holmes my mortal enemy," Jaylin complained.

"Wait, it's Atticus!" Alexis cried. Nightshroud chuckled darkly, removing his mask and revealing a similar male version of Alexis' face, only with glaring chocolate brown eyes and a sickly smirk. Alexis glared angrily. "GET OUT OF MY BROTHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Ah, so _you're_ his sister. I suppose that explains that face you're giving me. It was the same one he gave me before I defeated him," Nightshroud replied, then turned to Jaylin. "Though, _this one_ is the one I'm really looking for."

"Guess you're still pissed about me kicking your ass," Jaylin smirked with cockiness written on her face.

"More like I'm _satisfied_. You see, that shadow game gave me such excitement. I wanted to go against you again, a _rematch_ you might say," Nightshroud stated as Jaylin shot a glare. "It's funny, only Tragoedia has ever fought anyone, whose powers could be compared to ours. Of course, he felt almost just as much excitement when he played a game with Prince Atem. We knew better than to tackle with _him_ or his pimp when either one came on the island."

"I'll give you points for having a brain," Jaylin stated. "It's too bad you're not very good at distinguishing eye color."

"Huh?" Ronda asked.

"_Cute!_ Funny thing is Tragoedia wanted to test him and almost did," Nightshroud stated.

_"Good thing you didn't, because the _last thing_ we want is Yugi's corpse on the island,"_ Jaylin responded.

"Such sarcasm. How about we start the game, shall we? This time, it won't be duel monsters," Nightshroud smirked as Jaylin felt the barrier only surrounding her and her opponent. "I did come to notice you playing diaha with Atem, so I am to assume you know the rules. It sounds like a fitting game for us."

"Bring it! Get cha game on, Nightshroud!"

Chazz was at a very far distance, but close enough to be able to see and hear what was going on. He began muttering, _"this _has _to be a dream."_


	22. Diaha Against Nightshroud

**Anonymous Review: Thanks for the spelling correction. Actually, the clapping is needed, because one of the things that annoys me about how Duel Monsters Tournaments are treated is that you have your audience, but when someone makes a really brilliant move, nobody ever cheers for the person or claps like it's an actual tournament like if it were baseball, Tennis, Golf, etc. Even actual Yugioh tournaments have cheering. In fact, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is the only one I know with tournaments where tons of people are cheering and applauding whenever Yusei summons his Stardust Dragon and the tournament is treated like an ACTUAL tournament. I know there's alot of cheering brought up over and over, but this is realistic. Another thing is how I do my duels is by being simple. Many people get bored off of duels just because it focuses on the duel monsters and less of what they look like or the fights. My target audience are people that already know the monsters by heart, including attack and defense points. Not exactly all of them, but a good number of them of them like Dark Magician (he's a dark attribute, spellcaster type, normal monster, has 2500 attack and 2000 defense). I knew this without looking it up on google. So, when people put indexes next to the monsters that include attack and defense, I'm just rolling my eyes, thinking, ****_"I think every Yugioh fan knows that. We don't need to be told." _****The only time I ever include this kind of junk is if they're monsters I made up. Besides, I find it poor writing skills if you put the index of the monster, even just attack and defense points, in the middle of the story. Indexes are supposed to be written in the back of the novel or the bottom of the page where the person can easily just skip over if, if he/she doesn't want to read it. In my case, I don't think I need an index, since it already tells enough about the monster for my audience to understand it and which one is going to win or lose; being descriptive without being a boring index.**

**Here's the first Shadow Game Jaylin plays against Nightshroud! Let me tell ya, it's going to be both epic and intense at the same time. Now, one of the things I will absolutely NOT do is have the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his deck, or have it as his main deck. I find it annoying when ace monsters of characters we love just turn evil and work for someone else as a side monster for no reason. I mean, it'd be different if Atticus did use that dragon in his deck and it was turned into a darker version by someone else like with Malific Red-Eyes Black Dragon or Dark Rainbow Dragon. **

**Also, I have created a YouTube and Skype account for Jaylin. If you wish to roleplay, you can PM me and I'll see what I can do. I might need help, since this is the first time of me using Skype. You might also find Jaylin on YouTube. Just know that when I roleplay as her and commenting on anything not related to Yugioh, I'm keeping in continuity to her character, since I see her watching things on YouTube outside of Yugioh or Duel Monsters. Review please!**

Jaylin stood across from Nightshroud, who smirked evilly, then laid out the ground rules of the Shadow Game. Each player is aloud to summon up to three monsters at any given time, but no more or less. The winner of the game is the one that can destroy all of his/her opponent's monsters first or kill/knock out the opposing player, unless knocking out the player summons out his/her Ka, but that Ka monster cannot go over three monsters or this would automatically be cheating. Lastly, nobody outside of the game, is allowed to interfere _and couldn't_, if they tried, since there was a shield surrounding Jaylin and Nightshroud.

Because of the commotion that was happening right in front of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, terrifying the students, the teachers began getting involved. Chancellor Shepard, Dr. Crowler, and Fonda all ran to the area, Dr. Crowler gasping in terror.

"Oh my god, it's _Atticus_!" Dr. Crowler almost cried out like a girl.

_"I was afraid this would happen,"_ Chancellor Shepard muttered.

"What the hell is going- is that Atticus!?" Ms. Lindsey asked in utter shock. She had believed that Atticus was _dead_. She ran to where he was. "ATTICUS!"

"Tinoa!" Chancellor Shepard cried out before Ms. Lindsey bumped right into the shield, giving her a shock, while also hurting her head.

_"Wha..."_ Ms. Lindsey muttered, feeling the invisible shield made by the darkness. "What's this?"

"Tough crowd, but let us start the game, shall we? We already have our _audience_," Nightshroud said as Jaylin smirked in response, her eyes glowing bright gold.

"Protector of the light and items, come I command you and bring light to the world once fallen!" Jaylin cried out and Ma'at instantly appeared from Jaylin's body with all of the millennium items.

"Wow, didn't know she kept a variety of monsters inside her. _We've got nothing to worry about!_" Chancellor Shepard responded cheerfully.

"Except if he starts kidnapping or harming more students!" Dr. Crowler cried out in fear.

Nightshroud spoke in an ancient language, which Jaylin could swear was Ancient Egypt, then some sort of dark plant that was like an ugly flower with green petals and some sort of black _whatever_ in the middle. Then, Nightshroud chanted a second time and some sort of huge black creature with wings that with claws and bigger claws on its hands and feet. Nightshroud showed an evil smirk as his monsters began attacking and going for Jaylin's monster.

"Activate effect and Defend!" Jaylin cried out.

Ma'at revealed, _"Winged Kuriboh, Swords of Revealing Light, and Shining Angel,"_ then defended itself against the two monsters, throwing them aside as Nightshroud took the hit, glaring at his opponent in annoyance before showing a smirk.

_"This is what I've been waiting for,"_ Nightshroud smirked quietly.

"Ma'at attack the ugly dark flower!" Jaylin commanded as Ma'at pointed its millennium rod at the dark plant Nightshroud summoned.

"Darkness Bramble, dodge!" Nightshroud commanded as the dark plant, Darkness Bramble, slipped away from the attacker. "Use effect to return my Ba!" Darkness Bramble hooked its roots on Nightshroud and his Ba returned. "Darkness Destroyer, attack!" Darkness Destroyer, the other monster, began to attack Ma'at.

"Dodge!" Jaylin commanded as Ma'at avoided the attack, only to be attacked again from behind. "You never commanded another attack!"

"Darkness Destroyer can attacks twice when I command it to attack, so one dodge won't work on him," Nightshroud explained. _Defend_ had only worked against Darkness Bramble the first time, because it was a different maneuver than _dodge_. _Dodge _included avoiding the attack, while _defend_ included self defense by shielding or attacking back to avoid damage. Of course, _defend_ could only be use, if the monster's defense points is higher than the attacker's Ka points. "Speaking of _attacking_, he attacks your Ma'at again."

"Dodge!" Jaylin commanded, then crossed her arms as soon as Ma'at dodged the attack. A cyclone appeared just as soon as a glowing alchemy circle appeared, imprisoning the cyclone, much to Jaylin's dismay.

"Nice try, but Darkness Bramble includes a special ability that lets me see through your traps before you activate them, so I created a trap of my own. Being that I've played diaha for so many years, I know how to signal my Ka through emotion when to activate an effect" Nightshroud smirked as soon as Darkness Destroyer clawed right into Ma'at, who cried out in pain before disappearing from the field.

Jaylin grasped onto her shoulders, blood seeping out of each of them and showing scratch marks.

"OH MY GOD!" Syrus cried out, Carl trying not to vomit again like last time when she saw the video of Jaylin's first Shadow Game against Nightshroud.

"What the hell is this!?" Ms. Lindsey cried out in horror.

"This is a Shadow Game, where lives are at stake," Nightshroud replied.

"Just what the hell are you!? I know you're not Atticus!"

"He's Nightshroud and I'm about to take him down!" Jaylin cried out angrily, taking off her red vest and throwing it across the ground. Blood was still leaking from her shoulders, but the pain was ignored quite easily.

"You're one tough little bitch, I'll give you that. Though, I can still attack you now, unless you summon out_ another monster_."

"With the heart of man and wings of an angel. I summon Winged Kuriboh!" Jaylin summoned as Winged Kuriboh appeared onto the field.

"Darkness Destroyer, attack!" Nightshroud shouted.

"Multiply with ease!" Jaylin chanted as Winged Kuriboh began multiplying by the numbers, much to Nightshroud's annoyance. "Guess you can't predict _spells_, since they're never set like traps are! Ma'at, you have fought well, now distribute your life to Winged Kuriboh, so he shall win victoriously!" The original Winged Kuriboh on the field had its Ka points raised up to the number that Ma'at had when Jaylin performed the effect. "Attack Darkness Destroyer!" The original Winged Kuriboh began charging.

"Dodge and counter attack!" Nightshroud shouted as Darkness Destroyer dodged the attack and was going to attack when it hit a different Winged Kuriboh. "Damnit, you-"

"Attack!" Jaylin shouted again and Winged Kuriboh attacked Darkness Destroyer once more, biting it on its side as it disappeared and Nightshroud cringed in pain, blood seeping out from his side.

"Jaylin, be careful! That's still Atticus' body you're harming!" Ms. Lindsey cried out.

"Don't worry! I got this under control," Jaylin promised, looking back at her coach, who was almost taken aback by the glowing gold eyes. Jaylin spat onto the ground, then smirked with such demonic lust for blood.

Nightshroud chanted in Ancient Egyptian once more, then suddenly Darkness Bramble disappeared and some _monster slim_ spirit left from Nightshroud's body, then some half angel half demon appeared before Jaylin, who could almost chuckle at the suspense she was feeling from looking at the monster. She could feel the darkness flowing through her veins like breathing.

"I shall give you a little taste of the darkness set before you. I can already see the thrill inside your blood, as it is felt with every dark magic user that plays a Shadow Game. Though, let's first get rid of those little _pests_!" Nightshroud brought out his hand and the original Winged Kuriboh began wearing the Ring of Distruction. It was shocked with volts of electricity, which electrocuted Jaylin, making her scream bloody murder before she fell on her hands and knees.

_"Hey, it's Jaylin!"_ Crystal cried out, who just came out of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. The other dance team members from Obelisk Blue slowly came out, watching in horror as Jaylin coughed out blood from her mouth.

Jaylin licked the blood from her lip, then smirking, "You didn't get my other Kuribohs, you son of a bitch. Shining Angel and Explorer Dragon, distribute your Ba and let Winged Kuriboh shine once more." Jaylin's body began to glow and one Winged Kuriboh clone became Winged Kuriboh Level 9.

"That's not enough, my Darkness Neosphere is still stronger than your little pest with wings!" Nightshroud smirked. "Attack that Kuriboh with armor!" Darkness Neosphere flew over to the little Winged Kuriboh with armor.

"Dodge," Jaylin ordered as Winged Kuriboh Level 9 dodged the attack. "Shine with wings and appear in shining glory!" Winged Kuriboh Level 9 instantly became Winged Kuriboh Level 10. "I use his ability!" Then, Winged Kuriboh Level 10 instantly self destructed, destroying Darkness Neosphere instantly as Nightshroud coughed blood from his mouth. "You wasted your three monsters... I win."

"And what do you plan on doing to me? Your powers are no match for mine!" Nightshroud smirked, then the shadows instantly pinning him down against the invisible shield, his eyes blasting right out of his eye sockets.

_"No powers huh?"_ Jaylin asked rhetorically, then her laugh echoed the entire field. In an instant, her eyes glowed brighter, her smirk almost matching that of the Joker's from Batman. "PENALTY GAME!"

Nightshroud screamed bloody murder as the shield to the shadow game began breaking like glass and bursting from the diaha field. A huge gust of dark wind pushed passed the dance team, Chazz, the teachers, and Jaylin's friends. Zane put his hand over his face, wondering if he should run to Jaylin or when the time would be right to. It was not long before the wind finally stopped.

Atticus' body fell onto the ground as Jaylin gasped for breath, holding onto her chest, then panting as she began feeling slightly dizzy. Zane caught her by the shoulders as Jaylin kept panting and trying to gain her vision back.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked as Jaylin nodded.

_"I'm fine,"_ Jaylin replied, eyes returning to their normal brown, then coughed up more blood from her mouth. _"I think you're going to need to hold me up for a while."_

"Atticus?" Alexis called to her brother, shaking his body.

_"He needs to go to the Nurse's Office. My penalty game might've done a number on him. It took alot of dark magic to get that son of a bitch out of him,"_ Jaylin said in a hoarse tone.

"You gonna be okay?" Carl asked.

_"I'm cool, I just-"_ Jaylin replied, then began falling over before Zane caught her.

"She's out," Zane sighed. "I guess when she uses dark magic, it puts so much strain on her and wipes out so much energy. The same thing happened when she went up against Titan. I figured it wasn't just the blood loss, being that she seems to be used to that kind of thing."

"Poor thing," Carl said, clasping her mouth.

Chazz slowly came to the others, already noticing that Jaylin had passed out, then cried, "I'll take Jaylin to the Nurse!" Everyone turned to Chazz, then Zane placed Jaylin's body in his arms. Chazz picked Jaylin up over his shoulder and began hightailing it to the Nurse's Office, Fonda running with Chazz. Zane picked Atticus up over his shoulder and carried him to the same place Jaylin was being taken.

While running to the Nurse's Office, Zane whispered, "thank you, Jaylin."

The dance team were in shock, muttering to each other about what they should do. They decided to call the rest of the team and check on Jaylin as much as they can. There seemed to be more to her that they had no idea about. Then again, they wouldn't have believed it, if either of them hadn't seen it before their eyes.


End file.
